Princess Bride's Sister
by teenstar113
Summary: The Princess Bride is a classic. But we have never heard about what happens to her younger sister Blossom after Buttercup has her happily ever after. This story tells the tale of Blossom's adventure and true love.
1. The Wedding

**Chapter One**

I stand in the row behind Buttercup. This was my sister's wedding day or actually her wedding night. This should have been a happy occasion, but at last it wasn't. Buttercup was marrying evil Prince Humperdink instead of her true love. She had told me that Westley was alive. He had rescued her from the bandits that tried to kill her. Westley had been the Dread Pirate Roberts for some time too, but had came back to stop her from getting married. He had even been so brave as to take her through the fire swamp, just to be with her. Buttercup believes in true love, as do I. And she believes that her Westley would have rescued her days prior to her wedding. Yet, here it is her wedding day and he is not here. She looks calm and I stand here panicking for her.

"Mawwiage. Mawwiage is what bwings us togethaw today. Mawwiage, that bwessed awwangement, that dweam within a dweam…" the Clergyman says. He has begun the service already.

There is a loud commotion going on outside. Prince Humperdink seems to be getting a little nervous. But as the noise grows louder the Clergyman has a hard time speaking up.

The man continues, "Then wove, twue wove, will follow you fowever. So tweasure youw-"

"Skip to the end!" demands Humperdink. Buttercup's eyes grow bigger in shock and despair.

"Have you the wing?" the clergyman asks, but Humperdink's reply is interrupted as we all hear another thump from outside.

"Here comes my Westley now." Buttercup says. Her eyes fill with delight. _Could it really be Westley after all?_

"Your Westley is dead. I killed him myself." declares the Prince.

**"**Then why is there fear behind your eyes."

"Do you Pwincess Buttecwup-"

**"**Man and wife! Say man and wife!" Prince Humperdink shouts.

**"**Man and Wife."

And now it is too late. My big sister was now married off to the biggest joke this side of Florin. _Where was Westley? What had happened?_

**"**Escort the bride to the honeymoon suite. I'll be there shortly."

And that's it. Her new father-in-law guides Buttercup to the honeymoon suite. At first she is in disbelief and doesn't say a word. Finally she says, "He didn't come."

Now what were we going to do? She would never be happy as Queen. She wanted Westley more than anything. But what could I do? I was only her little sister. I had no power and no plan. All I could do was simply watch as Buttercup walked away and pray that she would be all right.

After the wedding there was suppose to be some what off a small party. But would you believe that it was cancelled. Since the bride and groom hit the sack early no one saw a point in staying. That and also all of the guests were quickly thanked and sent home. I considered this very rude of Humperdink, but what else was there to be said.

So after the party I went up to my bed. Since my sister was Queen I had been staying in the palace for some time now. I've never lived so rich before and it felt so nice. But I couldn't help but feel that joy was possible because of my sister's misery. And that's not a good feeling.

I changed into my nightclothes and hit the hay. It was a lovely night calm, peaceful and so serene. I let the window up to let some of the fresh air in. It felt so relaxing. Such a sweet night should have easily put me to sleep and yet I couldn't I worried about Buttercup.

Not soon after I had tried to fall asleep there was aloud commotion just down the hall.

I got out of bed and picked outside the door. And I saw a Spaniard. He was acting like a maniac. He kept running up to this door trying to break it down. But it was no use. He was just too weak.

"Fezzik!" the Spaniard cries, "I need you!"

I was curious of what the man could possible need. Curiosity got the best of me and I ventured out to see the problem. I stopped just about half way when I stopped and ducked behind a suit of armor. It was a tall giant. He was coming to the Spaniard's aid I assume. He knocks down the door so easily. It didn't seem to hurt his hand or nothing. I was in complete shock.

When the giant man turns back and heads in the other direction I return to my room. I'm not ashamed to admit that I stayed in there. Who knows what the giant might have done to me. Seconds later the floor was back to it's quiet self. I had no idea what all the commotion before was all about. But then again I barely know what goes on in the castle. No one seems to tell me anything.

Sleep still doesn't come to me, even though I tried. So I give up and sit at the window. I watch the peaceful night. I could hardly see but I could just make out a figure at the castle's barn. The person had four horses. Four white ones. Someone was stealing my horses!

My immediate thought was to yell but I was just too far back. He wouldn't hear me. So I run down the hall, the endless hall, trying to find a closer window. I get closer and closer. Until, finally I look out a hall window to get a better look at the thieves. But to my surprise it was Buttercup. Buttercup was in the arms of the giant man. Seconds later out of a window falls Westley and the Spaniard. Westley had come to save her after all! And by the looks of it they were about to make their grand escape.

I run down the hall. I run faster than I ever have before. My heart was betting fast and I couldn't catch my breath. Finally I get to the last window. "Buttercup!" I scream, "Westley!" but they cannot hear me. I could see them settling up on my horses. _Were they leaving without me? They wouldn't. I know they just wouldn't._ With all my strength I run down the long spiral staircase. I just had to catch up with them. I burst through the back door and I run up the path to the stables.

When I get there I can't believe it. They were gone. They were completely out of sight. This couldn't be happening to me. It just couldn't.

I dash into the stables. I take my other black steed and I mount him. I gallop out of the castle gates and I follow their path.

Yes, I think I see Buttercup's hair flying in the wind. I'm sure of it. I gallop faster as I travel up a steep hill. But by the time I reach the top of the hill I could see anyone. Not Buttercup, not Westley, heck not even the big giant. They were all gone. Buttercup had left me.

All of a sudden my head was spinning out of control. I had this over whelming feeling of being homeless. I sit on my horse with my head in my hands. I seemed to shake all over.

Buttercup was my family. Our parents had died and we had no relatives. When Prince Humperdink proposed to Buttercup we were on the brink of starvation. We had to sell most of everything we had for food. We could have easily have died. But when she promised to marry the Prince, we moved into the palace and were taken care of.

Now Buttercup has run away. Why would she leave me behind? There is no chance that Humperdink would let me stay in the palace now. He would surely kick me out. But where was I to go. I had no place to go.

I sat there on the horse and sobbed. "I'm all alone."

* * *

I woke up with the sun's rays warming my face. I had overslept. I had spent the night in the barn just in case Humperdink went looking for me. I had never meant to sleep. I was hoping to creep out at night. But my chances of that were over now. It was probably breakfast time and everyone would be awake figuring out yesterday's events.

I had no choice. I was just going to have to sneak back into the castle.

I crept out of the barn and through the back door to my wing of the castle. There were no guards around at all. I assumed that Westley had defeated most of them last night. My wing was nowhere near Humperdink's room or study so I was in good shape. And I got to my room quite safely.

When I reached my room I looked around. "I honestly can't take anything." I said to myself, "None of this is actually mine. The belong to the royal family." So I didn't take much. I didn't want to be pasted as a thief. I took some clothes, but not the elegant ones. I only took the dresses that I used in the barn, since I was going to have to blend in.

There were some things that actually were mine. Like some books, my mother's silver hand mirror, and a gold locket with my initial and a heart on the front. Those things were mine and I was taking them.

I had packed everything when I heard a knock on the door. My first thought was to hide under the bed or in the closet. But that would be the first place anyone would look. I thought about jumping out the window briefly but I soon came to me senses. I was up five stories the cactus garden.

_Knock, knock, knock._

There it goes again and I'm starting to get nervous.

"Miss?" a voice says, "Miss are you in there?"

To my relief it was only Nettie, my maid. At least that was her job. But she had become my friend and also Buttercup's. She was just about my age if not older and yet she still insisted on calling me "miss".

"Nettie, is that you?" I say in a whisper.

"Yes. Unlock the door."

I unlock the door and I let her in. "Oh, Nettie it's terrible. She left me. She actually left me."

"I see. Do you have any idea why?"

"Of course not. How could she do this to me? What kind of a big sister is she?"

"Maybe the went off to be alone together?" Nettie suggested full heartedly. She was trying her best to cheer me up. But I'm afraid that nothing would ever do that.

"To be alone together? And leave me with evil Humperdink? How selfish would that be? Besides I saw them ride off together with a Spaniard and a huge giant. They certainly did not mind their company."

"Did you ever think that maybe she just…forgot."

"That's impossible. I mean how to do forget a whole person. You can forget a lot of things; like money, chores, and heck even taking baths. But you can't forget people. Not when you are leaving forever."

Nettie sits on the bed beside me and rubs my back. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm getting out of here."

"And go where?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. It doesn't matter just as long as Humperdink can't find me. Or…" I thought was coming into my head. My light bulb was on.

"Or what?"

"Or I could just find the ship of the Dread Pirate Roberts."

"What! Are you crazy!" I cover Nettie's mouth with my hand.

"Are _you _crazy? Someone could easily hear you."

"I'm sorry but what you are thinking is crazy."

"How so? From what Buttercup told me, Westley is the Dread Pirate Roberts. So it will be his ship I'll be going on."

"And what if what Buttercup also said is true. What if Westley gets another man to be the pirate? Then what? You'll be killed for sure!"

I put my hand over Nettie's mouth again. "Stop being so loud. Now listen. I have no choice. And I have to go right now."

"Right at this moment?"

"Yes while the guards are still out do to injuries. It's the perfect time. I've already packed too."

Nettie looks at my small bundle. It wasn't much but it would get me where I needed to go. "Maybe I should come with you?'

"No way your mother would flip. Besides I would want you to get in danger on my account."

"No 'buts'." I give my friend a big hug, "I'll be fine and as soon as I'm safe I'll try to give you word. Alright?"

"Alright, but take care of yourself."

"I will."

And then it was time for me to go. I had already thought up my game plan. First, Nettie would go outside and check to see if the coast was clear. We would go down the spiral stairs. I would go around the back of the stables instead of taking the path. Nettie would go into the stable to get the black mare for me since the barn workers would be inside.

She rode the horse out of the palaces walls, far out so we could be seen. That's when I took my place on my horse and I galloped off into the woods. For inside the woods was someone that I desperately needed help from.


	2. Benjy and Michael

**No, I don't own the movie Princess Bride; but I do, whoever, own the DVD.**

**By the way, thank you ****Rkosunflower****, my first reviewer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I rode off into the deep woods called Twisted Gallows. This is the exact woods that where Florin had the great battle with our sworn enemy Guilder so many years ago. No one lives in these woods due to the lack of sunlight in the area and the odd things that occur from time to time. But there still is one old man who resides in a cabin towards the middle of the forest.

The man's name is Benjy. But everyone calls him Crazy Benjy. His twin brother is the more famous Miracle Max. Benjy and Max never got along. And at one point they competed with each other in the miracle business. But when the battle between Guilder and Florin hit the Twisted Gallows; Benjy got caught in the cross fire and was struck in the head. He recovered but he hasn't been the same since (hence the name Crazy Benjy). So he lives in his cabin all alone with travelers that come to visit to get cheap miracles.

It didn't take me long at all. I was in the woods no time flat. It was dark and gloomy in the forest. The tall trees seemed to cover up the sun, so there were no flowers. There didn't seem to be too much wild life anywhere. And it was quiet, an uneasy quiet feeling to the woods as well.

I came up to the small cabin and tied my horse to a tree. The cabin's chimney was giving off smoke. That was a good sign that Benjy was awake.

_Knock, knock, kncok. _

"Who goes there!" shouts a voice from inside.

"Uh- A commoner who needs of your assistance."

"Today is Sunday. We are closed."

"Please sir, I need your help."

I receive no reply. _Knock, kncok, kncok._

"Go away."

"Please I need your help! Please!"

"Come back tomorrow. We're closed!"

"Please, Benjy. I'll do anything!"

The door starts to rattle as the old man tries to open the door. He swings the door open. And in front of me stands an almost toothless, almost completely bald, and short little man. He looked like Max except he had two different colored eyes. The left one was brown and the right one blue.

"Anything?" questioned the old man with an odd expression on his face.

"Eww. No. Not anything, but-" I didn't get a chance to explain because he was shutting the door in my face. "Oww!" I had placed my foot in the way keeping him from closing the door.

"Move your foot, lady."

"No way. Now, I said I needed your help. It's important. I can pay you. I have-"

"And what good will money do for me out here?"

That was true I had never thought about it before. I push have my body into the room, with just another half to go. "What do you want then? As payment I mean."

"Assistance."

"Assistance for what?"

"Never mind that, just assistance for something. Do we have an agreement?"

I for one wasn't too sure. What could he possible need help with? All I could imagine was I having to wash his nasty feet. Benjy wasn't wearing any shoes so I could see that his feet were beyond nasty. My admit reply would have been no way. But since I was in a jam… "Oh, alright. I guess."

"Splendid." The old man open the door for me and I step. His house smelled of feet and a hint of ashes. The room was badly lit, but I was fine just as long as I could see Benjy's hands at all times.

"So, my dear." He says taking a seat at a small round table in the middle of the room, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I don't really need a miracle." I say taking a seat at the table as well.

"Oh. Then what do you need."

"I hear that you get a lot of traveling visitors to your cottage."

"I do. Most from Devons, the neighboring country of Florin."

"Devons is a popular docking place isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, sailors come to visit you then?"

"All the time. Nice fellas they are."

"So, from time to time it's possible that you may get a pirate visitor right?"

"Pirate-I don't know anything about pirate."

"You don't have to hide it. I'll keep it a secret I swear."

"Pirates." Benjy laughs uncomfortably, "I've never seen a pirate in my life. Pirate. You've got the wrong Benjy."

"There us no reason to get jumpy. I was just ask-"

"How would you know if I've seen a pirate unless you've been watching me? Are you a spy?"

"No! I just-"

"You are a spy! Sent by Prince Humperdink to put me in jail. Well, I'm too smart to be trick." Benjy jumps up from his seat and starts to escort me out. "I will not be fooled."

"Please, Benjy!" I beg and manage to get away from his grip, "I must know about the ship _Revenge _whose captain is the Dread Pirate Roberts."

Crazy Benjy stops dead in his tracks. "What did you say?"

"I must know about the ship _Revenge_ and the Dread-" Benjy puts his hand over my mouth.

"I thought that's what you said." Benjy ran around the room closing every open window. "Close the door!" he shouted.

After everything was closed off. There was only the fireplace and a few candles to light the room. This made me very uneasy. "Why are we closing up everything?"

"Because they might here us."

"Who?"

"The Guilders." He says in a harsh whisper.

"Benjy, they left Florin over thirty years ago."

"No, they still live here because of the war. They are spying on me. They're trying to get information out of me."

It was so obvious the man had lost his head. But I wasn't going to argue with him. I was just going to get what I needed and go.

"So what can you tell me about the ship."

Benjy signals me over to the fire where he sits. He whispers, "The ship Revenge is constantly moving, but around this time of year the cruise around Florin. Two pirates came to me just three days ago. I overheard them talking about how the Revenge was going to make a stop on the island Jatonia to pick up more supplies and mates. They plan to be there on the first day of spring."

"The first day of spring? That's nine days away. And Jatonia is only a few miles from Devons. It wouldn't take me that long." My only problem now would me finding a ship to take me to the island. "Thank you much, Benjy." And I run for the door. But the old grandpa was a lot faster than what I had expected.

"Where are you going little lady?" He said stepping in front of me. "Have you for gotten our deal."

"Oh, goodness that's right. We did have a deal. Are you sure you don't need the money?"

"No." Benjy grabs my hand and pulls me outside the house. I follow to the back of his cabin. In the yard was another house or the starting of a house. It was a lot bigger than the cabin that I was just in.

"Around the back," instructed Benjy, "Is a man working on my new laboratory. You help him and your debt will be paid." The Benjy disappears, leaving me all alone.

I walk slowly, not sure of what the man could be. He could be something awful like a half man half beast type guy. He could be a drunkard or something like that. You just never know. But to my relief when I finally did get around to the back it was a young man that worked in the stables at the castle.

I wasn't quiet sure of his name, but he had been nice to me when I was at the palace. He had tan skin, dark brown curls, and lovely green eyes. He was always smiling I remember. And always said good morning.

"Hello there."

He jumps a little not knowing I had been there, "Princess Blossom, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask advice from Benjy. He said I should come out and help you."

"With what?"

"With your work. As payment."

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that." He says a little nervous.

"Of course you can. I wasn't always a princess you know." So to prove it, I pick up a board and I start nailing it to beams. The boy doesn't say anything about it and he continues himself.

It was quite for a while, but a soon grew tried of it and tried to start up a quick conversation. "Why do you work for Benjy?"

"Excuse me, Princess?"

"Why do you work for Benjy? Does the palace not pay you enough."

"No, the palace pays me fine. Benjy just need some help. He offered me 91 if I work on the project for him."

"Where does he get that kind of money?"

"He started charging the sailors. He gave me the last bit of my money yesterday."

"That explains why he is putting me to work."

"Is the work too hard for you princess? You could stop if you want."

"No, I never stop until the deed is done." And I continue hammering away.

Later on the man asks me a question to. "Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard this morning that Buttercup ran away, is that true?"

"It is."

"Will you be leaving soon?"

I look into the guy's green eyes. Beautiful. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"I am leaving. Just as soon as I can."

The guy nods like he understands and continues you the job. It was silent for the rest of the time. When the job was done we had practically finished the three walls. And I had managed to get a hand full of splinters. The man was kind enough to escort me to the front of the cabin where my horse was.

"You know," I say as I mounted on my horse, "You never once told me your name."

"Michael."

"Okay then. Michael, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"From now on call me Blossom. Just Blossom, okay."

He smiles, "Of course."

I ride off back out of the woods. There was a quick way to get to Devons that I wanted to take, but I was stopped by Florin guards.

"Princess Blossom." One of them says.

"Yes that's me."

"Prince Humperdink requests that he speak with you immediately."

"Listen if this is about Buttercup then tell him I have no idea where they went honestly. I have-"

"He requests that you speak to him immediately." He says again.

"Why? What did I do?"

"He requests that you speak-"

"To him immediately. Yes, I got that part. But why?"

"He says if you don't come voluntary, then we are to bring you by force." Two other guards get of their horses and come towards me.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming. There is no need for force." So I ride along side the head guard on his horse towards the castle, thinking, "Oh-uh, this wasn't going to be good."


	3. Another Wedding and Revenge

**Nope, I don't own the Princess Bride. I'm not sure who does.**

**(Excuse any grammar mistakes you see) :) :) :)**

**Chapter 3**

I was quite sure I was a goner. Humperdink has always been a little outside his mind and there was no telling what he was up to. Was he going to torture me for information? Was he going to make me live bate for Westley? I had no clue of anything. The men that I was riding with were no comfort or help either. They just trotted along with out saying a word to me or to each other for that matter.

When got back to the palace I was terrified.

"Come on, Princess." Said the head guard, "Prince Humperdink awaits your arrival."

He helps me off my horse and we go inside the palace. On the way up to the main study, I caught a glance at Nettie. She looked completely horrified and she even dropped her glass pitcher.

_Crash._

"Look what you did!" shouted someone just out of view, "That will be comin' out of yer pay!" But Nettie didn't move, not until I was out of sight.

I was trying to stay calm, but by heart kept beating faster and faster. Finally we were at the study I stood in front of Humperdink's desk. He sat at his chair accompanied by Sir Yellin, who is in charge over Florin's guards and forces.

"Blossom dear, where have you been?"

"Out taking a ride. To refresh myself."

"Guards came to your room last night. You weren't there."

I think of an excuse, "Oh, silly me. I fell asleep in the stables again. I can't tell you how many times that has happened."

"You weren't around this morning."

"I got up early to take a ride."

"A ride to where?"

"No where in particular. Just a ride."

"We found her coming out of Twisted Gallows, sir." Reported the head guard.

"I see. Looking for a cheap miracle Princess?"

"No."

"We found this among her person.", reported the guard again. And he handed over my bag.

"Do you care to explain this?" Humperdink says.

"Um…a picnic?"

He opens the bag and examines my belongings. "A few dresses, a mirror, a locket, and books?"

I didn't say anything I just keep my head down.

"That's alright." Humperdink says, "I'm willing to over look the fact that you were trying to run away. Besides there is another reason why I brought you back."

I had been waiting for this. "Listen Prince Humperdink, I swear I have no idea where Buttercup has gone. I don't even know who took her. You've got to believe me. I had nothing to do with any of this."

"I know that. If you had a clue you would have been half way there by now. Besides I had another idea in mind."

"Oh yes? Then you will let me go? Let me leave?"

"No. Because in a week you and I shall be getting married."

"WHAT?"

"Must you be so loud Blossom, I mean really. Buttercup was much more soft spoken."

"You want ME to marry YOU! Are you insane?"

"I beg your pardon. But I know exactly what I am doing."

"But why me? You can marry anyone else know. You could marry a real princess from another kingdom or something. Anything."

"Listen Blossom, you should be flattered. You get to be queen. Is it not every little girl's fantasy to marry and be a queen?"

Yes, but to a handsome prince. Not to someone conceited, evil, and selfish.

"At any rate," continues the Prince, "You may not be your sister. But you're good enough. You'll do. And the wedding arrangements shall be much easier."

"Prince Humperdink do not do this. You're not feeling well. Maybe you should take a few days and think about what you are saying."

"I know what I am saying. You and I shall be married seven days from now. Is that understood?"

"Do I have a choice? I mean can I refuse."

"No."

"Then everything is understood." Yep, it sure is. I'm leaving as soon as nightfall hits.

"Escort the princess to her room." Commands Humperdink. And I am off to the other wing of the castle.

_Five days later…_

**Buttercup's Point of View**

I've never been so happy in my entire life. Things were finally looking up. And soon I was going to be with Westley living in Mossco, the most beautiful island just a mile away from Jatonia. Things seem to be going great.

The past couple of days had been rough. We had been hiding out in Devons the bordering country of Florin for so long because of the Florin guards. But now we were aboard the mighty ship Revenge. We have sailed from Devons to Jameston, which wasn't too far away. Jameston is where we are now. And soon we would be sailing to Jatonia to pick up a new crew. We were little behind schedule, but Westley said that pirates are never on time and that we would get there when we get there.

"Buttercup," calls my Westley from the upper deck, "How do you like the ship _Revenge_?"

"I love it." I looked around the ship. It was empty do to the fact that the other pirates were waiting on Jatonia Island. "Will you be sad to leave it?"

"No, of course not. Inigo will do a very good job of taking care of it as captain. Besides. I will have you and that is all I'll ever need."

I sigh. True love. This was amazing. And even more amazing was that Westley and I would be married just as soon as we reached Jatonia. Things were finally going to be perfect.

"We are back!" called Inigo as he hopped back on the ship.

"Are you two in the sack?" Fezzik rhymed.

"No, my large fellow. What did you bring for supper?"

"Not much." Inigo opens they bag and pulls out some food, "Some mutton, Day old bread, Strawberry jam, a jar of… actually I have no idea what this is. It could be egg salad, maybe. Some brandy to celebrate. And I was able to find a pie. I think it's gooseberry."

"What a feast." I say. I was indeed starving since I had nothing to eat all day.

We dug in almost immediately and we didn't say much to each other. That is how hungry we all were. That was until finally Fezzik spoke up and said something.

"Inigo, you didn't tell them."

"Tell us what?" questioned Westley.

"I almost forgot." Inigo takes a long sip of his brandy and continues; "I don't think we have to be in such a hurry now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think Humperdink is after us. I don't even think he cares anymore."

"What would make you say that?"

"He is getting married."

"Married?" Westley and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, married. I heard some men talk about it in the tavern. In two days from now he will be married to another girl they said."

"Most unfortunate for her. It seems as if Prince Humperdink doesn't waste time on anything, now does he?"

"Apparently not. The wedding is supposed to be even more well guarded just in case the great Captain Roberts strikes again."

"Why would Humperdink think I would go back?", questioned Westley.

"I have no idea that's just what the men in the tavern said."

Something doesn't feel right. "Inigo," I say, "Did the men say who he was marrying?"

"Indeed they did, but I'm afraid I have forgotten the name."

"Could you please try to remember?"

Inigo didn't say anything for a minute as he tried to think. "No, I can't remember."

"Could you try harder?"

"Buttercup, what's wrong?" questioned Westley

"Nothing, I'm just worried… what if it's my sister?"

"You told me that your sister had run away." Claimed Westley.

"Yes, I'm quite sure she would run away by now. But what if Humperdink kept her or something awful like that?"

Fezzik eats half the pie in one gulp, "You have a sister?"

"Yes. A mere two years younger than I."

"Hey! You can not eat all the pie!" complained Inigo.

"Where is she?"

"In Florin. I couldn't take her with us. Not with Humperdink following us. Or at least I thought he would be following us. I guess I was wrong."

"What is her name?"

"Blossom."

"That's a pretty name. But where have I heard it before Inigo?" Fezzik asks.

"That's what the man said." Inigo says, " In the tavern the man said Humperdink was going to marry a blossom. I thought he just meant a beauty."

"Oh my god! This can't be happening."

"He is marrying your sister? Now what are we going to do?"

All eyes go on Westley as he tries to think. He gets up and paces upon the deck.

"Westley, it's all my fault." I confess, "I figured life on the run would be tough on Blossom, that's why I left her. I figured she would be better off, we could find her later. I never dreamed Humperdink would want to marry her."

"Humperdink? Ha, that fool doesn't want to marry Blossom. He's using her as bate. He knows we'll go back for her." Westley says.

"Then what are we going to do?"

There is a pause in the conversation as Westley tries to think.

"Inigo, tell me again when the wedding is to take place."

"In a mere two days."

"Two days. That doesn't leave us much time. Luckily Florin is not to far off."

"How about this friend." Fezzik suggests, "We sail back to the port at Devons. Me and Inigo can go back and rescue Blossom. Meanwhile, you and Buttercup sail back to Jameston. We will find a ship to take us to Jameston and then the five of us can leave together for Jatonia."

"Actually Fezzik," I confess, "I don't think that a good-"

"It's brilliant!" exclaimed Westley, "It just might work."

"But Westley-"

"Don't you see Buttercup? This is a great idea. We can pull it off."

"Fezzik!" shouted Inigo, "Your ideas get better by the day."

"Too bad I don't get paid." Fezzik rhymed.

"But Westley, I want to go. She is my sister I should go."

Westley looks down into my eyes filled with so much sympathy. "I know she is your sister. But you must see that this is the only way. You can't go back into Florin it's to dangerous. Fezzik and Inigo are honorable men. They will bring her back."

"But in two days she'll be married. They'll never make it in time."

"They'll try. And if they don't make it, they'll take her anyways. Besides, if my memory serves correctly I recall Blossom being a very sly girl. I'm sure she'll find some way to delay the marriage."

"You're right. Maybe-"

"Excuse me, dear friend," said Inigo, "But do you think we should get a head start on going back to right now?"

"Yes, we probably should. Raise the anchor."

I look out into the sea. _Dear Blossom, what have I gotten you into?_


	4. The Hideous Wedding Dress

**Thanks for my reviews. I appreciate it and I will try to continue.**

**Don't own Princess Bride book or movie. Wish I did (I could use the money).**

**(Excuse any mistakes)**

**Chapter 4**

_Next day, back at the castle…._

"Let me out!" I scream but it was no use. I had been doing that for the past six days and it had gotten me nowhere. I was still locked up in my own room, secured by guards day and night. "Let me out!"

"Would you stop screaming?" one of the guards called back through the closed door.

"Oh, is this bothering you? Here's an idea! How about you let me out and I'll stop screaming."

"Sorry princess, Humperdinks orders."

"Fine then." And I continued to scream but after a while it didn't seem to bother them any more so I stopped.

This was the eve of my wedding. Usually a bride would be more excited, more thrilled. And here I was trapped in my own room trying not to cry with no success.

"Miss, it's me. Nettie. Can I come in?"

"Sure since I can't come out." The guards had been letting Nettie in for the past six days even though they weren't suppose to.

Nettie came in with the same expression she had had for the six days. Her face read "I have no idea on how to get you out of this." I was starting to hate that expression.

"How are you holding up?" she asked with great sincerity.

"How would you be holding if you were about to marry the most despised man of all Florin?"

"I couldn't possibly imagine. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't leave me here and then run off on my white horses."

"You have got to forgive your sister for what she did."

"I'm not sure I want to."

"You must and who knows maybe she is on her way back right now."

_Maybe. I hope she is. _"But even if she was on her way it would be too late. I've been instructed that the wedding would take place in the morning to minimize disruptions."

"I see." Nettie says losing hope along with me.

"I guess I'll have to except the inevitable. I just have to be Queen Blossom, wife to King Humperdink. Is it just me or does that same sound awful."

Nettie didn't have the heart to tell me the truth, but it was written all over her face once again. "You know," she whispers, "You never told me what Benjy said."

"Benjy, believe it or not, was a huge help. I know where Buttercup is headed. She is going to Jatonia and she is supposed to be there in just a few days. I already figured that all I have to do is flee to Devons and take a ship to Jatonia. It was a rather simple plan."

"Then why aren't you following it through?"

"I could. If there was a way to get past those guards." I whisper in an even lower tone. I didn't want them to hear me.

"Maybe there is a way." Nettie suggests, "I've been thinking for a while and I think I found a way you could escape. It's a little crazy though."

"Who cares if it's crazy? How would I escape?" I question. She was building up my hope.

"Tonight." She says lowering her voice in the softest whisper. "Just be packed and ready to go."

"But how?" I repeat again. I hate it when Nettie does this. Her mind swiftly moves ahead and she leaves me in the dust.

Nettie whispers the plan in my ear.

"How will that work?"

"It'll work. Trust me." Nettie says. She sounded completely sure of herself. I wasn't confident at all. It seemed too simple to work. But who was I to complain? I had no plan and I would take whatever I could get.

"Just be ready." Nettie repeats.

"Alright."

Nettie leaves my side on the bed and heads for the door, but before she goes she turns to me and gives me a sweet smile. "No worries. Okay?"

I nod and she out the door.

_No worries? Yeah, right. How am I not to worry?_

_Much later that night…_

Knock, knock, knock!

I open the door and it's Nettie, the two guards that are posted at my door, and a familiar young man. They tug along something tall covered with a green blanket on a rolling crate.

"May we come in Princess Blossom?" one of the guards asks.

I move out of the way as they pull the crate in.

"We hate to disturb you Princess," the second guard says, "But this was at the request of the Prince. He wanted to bring you your wedding dress for one more fitting before the big day tomorrow."

I roll my eyes. "Oh alright." I say, "Leave me with my maid servant and I'll try it on."

The guards leave and the familiar man leaves as well before I can question where I have seen him before.

Nettie removes the green trapping blanket from the crate revealing the most hideous thing I have ever seen. My wedding dress. My wedding dress on a tall mannequin.

"I can't believe I came this close to getting married in that ugly dress to that grotesque man." I comment touching the rough material.

"Well you're not completely safe just yet. First, we have to sneak you out." Nettie remarks. She looks at the dress along with me.

"I think what makes it worse is that it's a faint green color."

"It's Prince Humperdink's favorite color." Nettie explains.

"I know that, but it's no color for a wedding dress. At least Buttercup got white."

"Would you stop worrying about that and worry about the situation at hand?"

"It would have made me look fat too." I mention.

The dress was very slender and tight at the top, but at my hips it flared out. It looked like a dome or a bell that rings from the church's tower. And to make it worse the dress was completely stiff at that.

"My mother, God rest her soul, would turn in her grave if I had to walk down the aisle looking like this."

"She won't if you hurry." Nettie says roughly. I can hear a little frustration in her voice. Here she was saving me, something that could easily get her in trouble with the Humperdink, and I wasn't helping out at all.

"I'm sorry Nettie. I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You can never come back you know."

"I'm positive. I never unpacked from the first time I tried to escape."

"Perfect. I think we are ready to go."

I nod.

"Let's go."

"Oh, wait Nettie."

"What is it?"

"I was just curious. Who was that young man? The one that helped with the crate just now."

"Already thinking other fellows? You haven't even escaped from Humperdink yet." Nettie says, half jokingly.

"No, it's not like that. I just… I think I have seen him somewhere before."

"His name is Gabriel. I don't you've seen him before. He's a well-known Shepard. He's going to help us out of this mess."

"He was willing to help me? I don't even know him."

"He's a family friend of mine. He was willing to help. Now no more questions. Let's just go before the guards get suspect something."

I follow through with the plan. I climb under the bell-shaped wedding dress, completely hiding my little bag and myself. Nettie covers the dress with the blanket and opens the door.

"Gabriel, could you help me with this?" I hear her voice say.

I feel the crate being tugged away slowly. I hear a click and a slam. I assume Nettie must have locked and shut the door to my bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" one of the guards asked.

"What took so long?" asked the other.

"Everything is alright. The gown fits like a glove. I was just helping her to bed. Tomorrow is her wedding day. She needs a lot of rest."

The stupid guards whisper, "Oh."

"So if I were you I'd be quiet. You wouldn't want to wake her up. You know how hostile brides can be before the wedding day."

"Ain't that the truth." one of the guards said, "My wife near killed everybody before our wedding day."

"Then you know I speak the truth." Nettie says. "Don't disturb her. Good night."

I feel myself being wheeled away.

"Do you need any help?" one of the guards asks.

"No we got it. Just remain quiet."

I can feel myself being wheeled away as fast as possible.

"Are you alright, Princess?" I hear a male voice whisper. It must have been Gabriel.

"I'm perfect thanks to you two." I whisper back.

"Don't you worry. We'll get you out of here in no time."

I try my best to relax. It isn't long before I am wheeled to a deserted wing of the palace, Buttercup's old wing to be specific. We duck into a room where I change my clothes. I was to be disguised as a maid. With a scarf covering my hair and my head down, I was ready to go.

Gabriel went ahead of us. He met us outside with his cart and horse. I was hidden in the cart, covered with a blanket. Gabriel and Nettie sat up front. The road was bumpy and the cart rocked from side to side. Even though I was cramped in an awkward position under the blanket I couldn't help but take one last peek at the old palace. A place I was determined never to see again.

Everything was going rather smoothly until a clap of the thunder rang in our ears and lightning flashed as a warning to us all. It started to pour down on us hard.

"Gabriel!" I hear Nettie shout over the rain and thunder, "You took the wrong road! I told you to take the left one. We need to get to the Twisted Gallows! Tonight!"

"Are you crazy!" Gabriel insists, "With all this rain! You'll both catch your death by tomorrow morning!"

"Then where are you taking us!" She demanded.

"To my place. It'll be safer there."

"You can't!" I scream from under the blanket, unsure if they could hear me. "This would put you in danger also! We couldn't do that to you!"

"I promised Nettie's mother I would look after her! I keep my promises! Don't worry about me! Humperdink would have to think twice before messing with me!"

I didn't like the change of plans but I admired Gabriel self-confidence. In the end neither Nettie nor I had any say so in this matter. This was Gabriel's cart and he was the driver. So we would go where we were told.

The rain showed no mercy. It continued to hit us like small pebbles. And finally I feel the buggy coming to a stop.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel calls.

I know that he is talking to me, but I can't answer. My teeth were violently chattering together and I couldn't make them stop.

"Princess?" he calls again.

I still can't answer.

The blanket is violently ripped from over me. I uncurl out of my little ball.

"Are you okay?" Nettie asks.

I nod a little, but I don't think they caught it.

Gabriel lifts me out of the cart. "You're okay now. The palace is some miles away and first thing in the morning, I'll take you to the Twisted Gallows if you wish."

I try to walk but my legs collapse. I had been in the ball position for hours and my legs were weary.

"Blossom!" Nettie shouts as I crash to the ground in a mud puddle.

Gabriel picks me up and carries me in his arms. "It's alright. I got her. Nettie get her bag and follow me."

As Gabriel carries me to a little cottage I look up at him. I notice his features. Nettie was mistaken; I had to have seen him before from somewhere.

We enter the cottage and there are a few candles lit.

"Ma!" Gabriel calls, "We made it!"

A woman comes running down the stairs at full speed. Worry and fright was plastered all over her face.

"Oh, I'm so glad! I was praying that you would make it through the storm. Are you alright Gab?"

"Yes, Ma."

"And you Nettie dear? Your mother must be worried sick."

"I'm fine ma'am."

The woman takes a look at me in Gabriel's arms.

"And you Princess. How are you?"

I still can't answer.

Gabriel replies for me. "I think she's a bit under the weather."

"Oh dear!" the woman doesn't waste any time. "Nettie, be a angel and bring me some pillows and blankets."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Son! Son, come quick! We have a situation here!"

At first I couldn't understand why she was yelling. Her son was in front of her. But when I hear foot steps coming from up stairs I figure she must have another son.

The young man comes down the stairs in a hurry. "Yes, mother. What's wrong?" He stops when he sees me.

"Princess Blossom." Gabriel says, making proper introductions, "This is my younger brother, Michael."

I look into Michael's green eyes and now it all makes since. He worked at the palace and I met at Benjy's place. Why didn't see it before? They looked so much alike.

Michael comes closer and gives me a charming smile. "Princess, it's good to see you again."


	5. The Runaway Bride

**As always thanks for the reviews. It keeps me going. Also, thanks FeatherWind I usually have a problem with my tenses. I'll try to keep them in check. Excuse any mistakes you see, please.**

**I don't own the rights to The Princess Bride. **

**Chapter 5**

I stare into his brilliant green eyes. I want to something. Anything but I can't.

"Don't just stand there!" the woman shouted. "Michael, go start a fire. Gab, dear, place her down over here."

Gabriel places me on the stone floor next to the fireplace.

Nettie returns with the blankets and pillows. "Blossom, are you alright?" I see her concern for me growing in her eyes. I successfully nod my head for her to see.

I hear the snap, crackle, and pop of the fire. It was finally getting started.

"You all need something to eat." The mother says, "Something warm to heat up your cold bones."

"I'll help ma'am." Nettie volunteers.

"No, dear. You stay here. Cover up with the Princess. You both need to rest. You need your strength."

Nettie doesn't object. She was tried as well.

"Gab, Michael. Come with me. Let's see what we can find in the kitchen."

Gabriel leaves with his mother. Michael stays for a moment waiting for the fire to grow a bit more. Occasionally, I see his eyes wander behind him to where I lay on the stone floor. I can't imagine how awful I look. I could feel the mud sticking to my body, covering my face.

His mother called for him once more and he left the room.

Nettie settled down behind me. With the blankets wrapped around her softly I can soon hear a soft snore. She was asleep.

It took much longer for sleep to come to me. My eyes stayed awake watching the fire dance so elegantly. Colors of red, orange, and yellow seem to blend in together. The hypnotizing glow became addictive and finding sleep became harder. As the heat rose I could feel the humid energy being pressed against my face. Suddenly I see mother sitting next to the fire, reading a book of poetry aloud. Her loving face fills with me more warmth than the fire. She looks at me and smiles. I knew better than to fall in this trap once again. I close my eyes for a second and open them once again. She was gone and my hands grow cold. I watch the fire dance until sleep is forced upon me.

When I awake I feel tight around my face. I touch my cheeks and realize that the mud has dried. The mud comes off as flakes of dirt. I brush my face, arms, and legs of the filth. I needed a bath.

All my motion wakes up Nettie, who I have briefly forgotten is next to me. "How do you feel now?" she asks as she yawns.

"Much better." I say realizing that I can talk once again. "And yourself?"

"Well rested."

I look around the cute little house. It was small, yet cozy. It reminded me of home; my real home, not Humperdink's castle.

"Won't you're mother be worried about you now?" I ask Nettie.

"No. She won't. She knows I can take care of myself."

"I know. I was just thinking."

The pitter-patter on the roof of the small cottage grew louder. The rain was coming down fiercer than before.

My mind runs through the events of today as I try to grasp on to the reality of it all. "Nettie." I say finally after a lot of pondering.

"Yes."

"Remember in the rain, on our way to this cottage? You were asking Gabriel where he was taking us."

"Yes."

"You said we were going to the Twisted Gallows. Why?"

"Because we are. We'll go through the Gallows, then to Devons, find a ship, and sail to Jatonia; where your sister is."

"Not we Nettie. Me. You can't come."

"I don't see why not. I helped you escape and I'll go with you to Jatonia."

"Your home is here, Nettie. You may never be able to come back again."

"I know that, but if I stay here everything will be the same. It will never change. I'll always be a maid, serving someone else and that's it. I want a life. What I'm living now isn't a life."

"What about your mother? Does she know about your scheme?"

"What scheme? This isn't a scheme. And yes she does know. She gave me her blessing."

"Why on earth-"

"She knows I have to do this. And you never know. Maybe one day I will come back. There is always a possibility."

I look at Nettie. If I had known this is what she had been planning I would have never agreed for her to help me escape. "You can't come. I won't let you. You can't leave you're home."

"You can't stop me Blossom. Besides you'll need me."

"Nettie-"

"I already made up my mind, Blossom. I'm not changing it. I'm not going back."

"Nettie please!"

"No!"

"Is everything alright?" the woman asks with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, ma'am." Nettie replies with another yawn and a long.

"Okay. I'm glad to see the two of you are awake."

"How long have we been sleeping?"

"Oh, it's been awhile. Almost three hours."

I rise off the floor immediately. I was weak, but I was still standing. "Three hours! We must go!"

"I don't think so Princess."

"But-"

"Can't you hear the rain?" She asks cutting me off, "It's raining something awful out there."

I could hear it perfectly well, but that didn't change a thing. I needed to leave now and get a head start before Humperdink knew I was gone.

"But ma'am," I say in protest, "I need to-"

"You can forget it Princess. It is now my job to look after you. You're still a little fragile and going out in that rain ain't about to help anything. So wrap that blanket around you to keep you warm. Dinner is ready. You can eat in the kitchen with us."

I open my mouth to beg, but Nettie stops me. "Just forget Blossom. She's a tough lady. If she wants us to stay we are going to stay. That's all there is to it."

I let a heavy sigh escape my lips. I follow orders and wrap a thin blanket around my shoulders and I follow Nettie into another room.

The woman was dipping portions of what looked like stew in five different bowls. Gabriel went in search of another chair for Nettie. Michael pulled out a chair for me.

"Thank you, Michael." I reply.

"Of course Princess."

Gabriel returns with a chair for Nettie. Nettie takes a seat at the table as well as Michael.

"This is mutton stew. It's all I had on hand. I hope that's alright Princess."

"Absolutely."

She passes out the bowls and takes a seat. Gabriel remains standing leaning up against the nearby counter since there were no more chairs. Michael offered him a seat but he politely refused.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until the bowl of stew was placed before me. My mouth watered. It was very good and warm, bringing heat back to my limbs. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it, Princess. It's a specialty of mine. My name is Edna by the way."

"Well, thank you Edna for the meal. I haven't had such cooking in a long time."

"None sense. Why I'm sure the food in the palace is much better than my simple stew."

"But this is home cooking. The palace's food never set well with me. I haven't always lived in a palace you know."

"Yes. I know, Princess."

"Oh, you don't have to call me Princess. Blossom is fine. I'm afraid I'm no Princess anymore."

"Yes," Gabriel says, "It would seem that way. But it is a shame. You would have made a lovely Queen."

"My yes." Edna agrees, "You would have been the best we have seen in many years. We need someone in the palace who will look out for us, the common people."

I look down into my bowl of stew. I felt guilt rise up in my throat.

"But we understand why you are doing this." Michael insists, "Prince Humperdink is a fool. No one should have to marry him."

In his voice I could sense his sincerity. I smiled. "Thank you."

The room goes quiet for a moment as we all eat to our heart's desire.

"Where are you heading?" Edna asked breaking the silence.

I hesitate. I wasn't sure if I tell them. However, they had been helpful so far. Why would they forsake me now? "Jatonia." I say, "Where my sister is."

"Princess Buttercup? In Jatonia? Imagine that." Edna says with a smile, "Well good for her. I hear Jatonia has the most beautiful beaches and the sun is always shining."

I haven't heard such things, but I could imagine.

"How do you plan to get there?" Michael asks me.

My eyes stare into his green eyes. Suddenly, I forget the question. "Wha?"

He smiles, "How do you plan to get there, Princess?"

"Please call me Blossom." I beg. I hate it for anyone to call me princess. "I had originally planned to make it through the Twisted Gallows by tomorrow afternoon if I got a head start by tonight. Then in Devons I would find a boat making shipment and get a ride to Jatonia. It isn't that far from Devons."

"You planned to go through the Twisted Gallows? Alone?"

"Yes. Why?"

Michael looks at his brother. Gab just shakes his head.

Nettie steps in, "What's wrong with that?"

"The Twisted Gallows is a very dangerous forest." Michael said with a sip of his hot tea, "It's no place for a lady."

"Oh, is that all. I'll be there with her. We should be fine."

"We're tough girls." I added, "We can take it."

"I don't think so." Michael said with a serious tone in his voice, "Only a few people make it out of the Twisted Gallows alive."

"We have no choice. We can't take the path that goes around the Gallows. Someone would see us for sure."

"Well," Gab says places his bowl down and picking up something off a shelf, "If your hearts are set on going through the Twisted Gallows there are a few things that you should be aware of." Gabriel unrolls the cloth and places it on the table for us to see.

It was a map. The map showed many countries. The biggest ones of course were Florin and Guilder.

"Look here." Gabriel commanded. He points to a large section that connected Florin and Devons. It was the Twisted Gallows. "It's a straight route through the Twisted Gallows and to Devons, but there are a few things you'll need to look out for. There's the Wailing Weeds. They sound harmless but they can be deadly. You can't let them get to you. Try to avoid them at all costs. Understand?"

"Yes." I say taking in his advice.

"Don't forget Biting Bunnies."

"What?" Nettie says, "That's just a nursery rhyme."

"There is some truth with that nursery rhyme. The Biting Bunnies are lethal. So watch your feet while going through the Twisted Gallows. They're little devils is what they are."

"And there is the Severe Storm." Michael added, "It's constantly in the Twisted Gallows and never goes away. You could drown in all the water. There are also Bandits in the forest too. You have to stay out of their way."

They were punching wholes in my plan. The plan that I thought was brilliant. I've never heard of Wailing Weeds, Biting Bunnies, Severe Storms, and bandits in the Twisted Gallows before.

"You will take our advice won't you?" Gabriel asks.

"Yes, thank you."

"You'll be needing this." Gabriel says handing us a different map, "It's a map of the Twisted Gallows. It should help you."

"Thanks, Gab." Nettie replies.

"You girls are so brave." Edna says admiring us both.

Funny, I didn't feel brave. I felt terrified, but I can't let that stop me. It was either Humperdink or the Twisted Gallows. My choice is obvious.

"When will you leave?" questions Edna as she gives me a third helping of stew.

"Tomorrow morning, before the sun comes up."

"So soon? You should stay awhile. We could hide you here you know. The prince wouldn't search here."

"He might. I wouldn't want to put you or your sons in any trouble for what I have done."

"You shouldn't worry about us dear. We're very strong people."

I was starting to notice that.

"How do you plan to even get to the Twisted Gallows? Certainly one of my sons could at least take you there."

"No that's not necessary. You've already done enough-"

"I would be happy to take the both of you." Michael mutters.

"There it is than." Edna says, "It's settled."

And it was settled. Edna wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't argue. Their hospitality was sweet.

After finishing my third bowl, Edna even suggested that I take a bath. I needed it. The mud dripped off me leaving the warm water dirty and brown. I felt new and then it hit me. This was it. I could die in the Twisted Gallows and I was dragging my best friend with me. I decided that tomorrow I would convince Nettie to go back with Michael. She had a life, a family. I had neither. I would have to go alone.

_Next morning at the palace…_

"Prince Humperdink! Prince Humperdink!" a guard calls from behind the closed door.

Humperdink pretends not to hear the call as his butler properly dresses him for the wedding.

"Prince Humperdink!"

"Good grief man!" Humperdink screams, "Can't a man get some privacy! It's my wedding day for crying out loud!"

"I know sir but there is trouble."

"If there is trouble get some one else to worry about it. I need to concentrate." Humperdink takes a deep breath. "I need to relax."

"But-"

"No buts. How dare you but me! ME!"

"I'm sorry your highness. But it's important. It's Blossom."

"Blossom? God, what has she done now?"

"Why she's gone your highness."

Humperdink rolls his eyes. "Must she be so difficult. I tell you, Buttercup made a better bride than that Blossom. At least she had manners. She would have never ran away before our wedding."

"What should we do?" the guard asks behind the closed door to Prince Humperdink's bedroom since he had not yet invited him in.

Humperdink inspects his reflection through the mirror. "I look more ravishing by the day. What do you think?" he asks the butler who was currently dressing him.

"Why yes sir, you are very handsome."

"I knew it."

"Prince Humperdink? What about Princess Blossom?"

"What about her? Just find her! My wedding is in two hours! I will not have it ruined again!"

The guard runs off.

Humperdink kisses the mirror.

_The same morning, in the Florin village…_

"Come Fezzik! There is no time to waste." Inigo commanded.

"I'm trying Inigo. I'm very tired. We haven't slept in two days."

"I know buddy, but the wedding is today. We have to get Blossom before the wedding starts this morning."

"The sun isn't even out Inigo."

"Don't you remember what the men in the tavern said last night?"

"No Inigo. I forget. You better remind me."

"The wedding is going to start just as soon as the sun is high. That doesn't leave us much time to find Blossom and run for Devons."

"Oh, I remember now." Fezzik says, "But why are we wearing disguises?"

"Fezzik, I just told you that yesterday."

"I'm sorry Inigo. This will be the last time you have to remind me. I promise."

"Humperdink or some of his guards might recognize us. So to be on the safe side we are dressed as Italian traveling sell mens."

"Don't you think that's a little obvious?" Fezzik asks.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Fezzik tries to think. At the moment he couldn't think of anything.

"Well?"

"I've got nothin'" Fezzik says.

"It's alright Fezzik, I know you only mean well. Now lets hurry. We don't have that much time to get to Blossom."

_The same morning, traveling in the opposite direction…_

"Are you alright under there, Princess?" Michael asks me.

Michael, Nettie, and I woke up early this morning in order to get a head start. Even the sun wasn't up yet. We were riding the horse and buggy again. Michael was driving and Nettie was beside him. I was once again crouched under the blanket in the cart.

"I'm fine Michael, but you have to call me Blossom now remember?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

The buggy ride was bumpy as ever. It was quiet. I tried to gather myself together. I have done some crazy things in my life, but this by far was the looniest. I was leaving Florin for good. It was hard to believe but I was. I was going through all this trouble just to have my freedom. Why couldn't Buttercup just have taken me with her? I wouldn't have had to drag Nettie into this.

Time seemed to pass so fast. Before I knew it Michael calls to me again, "Princess- I mean Blossom, We're here. The Twisted Gallows."

_So soon_ I wanted to say, but instead I thank him for helping us out.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." Michael lifts the blanket off of me. The first thing I see is his tender smile. It's almost as blinding as the sudden sunlight.

"Uh-oh."

"What is it?" He asks.

"Sunlight. They'll know that I'm gone now. We have to hurry!"

I take my small sack bag and Nettie grabs hers along with Edna's bag. Edna had graciously packed us some food and water. She said that there was little food in the forest and she couldn't have us starve. I thanked her greatly for her kindness.

We start to walk through the tall tress. Michael was one step behind us.

"Michael, you should head home." I said.

"I'm escorting you to Crazy Benjy's house. He might give you some things you'll need."

"We don't have any money to buy his help." Nettie reminds him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

It was a good thing that he was here.

Everything was excellent, until…

"Do you hear that?" Nettie asks.

I listen. "Yeah I hear it. It sounds like thunder. Do you think it'll rain again."

Michael doesn't say anything at first. His face tenses. He becomes like stone. He looks over his shoulder in silence.

"Michael?"

"It's not thunder. It's a fleet of horses."

"Humperdink? Impossible. He couldn't come that quick."

The thunder grows louder. Michael didn't seem to hear me. He grabbed me hand and broke out in a full speed run. I grabbed Nettie and now the three of us were running for our lives. I start to hear shouting.

"Halt in the name of Prince Humperdink!" one voice shouts over the rest.

Michael was right!

We run with all our might. The royal horses were afraid of the gloomy dark in the Twisted Gallows. They refused to go through. The soldiers were off their horses now and they were running too. As long as we were ahead of them we stood a chance.

Crazy Benjy's cottage appears up ahead. We might be saved after all.

We make it to the door. The three of us knock at the door with all our might.

"Go away!" We hear a voice cry.

"Benjy please! Open the door!" I beg.

"I'm tired as of now. Come back tomorrow."

"Benjy!"

"Step back!" Michael commands. Nettie and I move out the way. Michael uses his amazing strength and busted the door open.

"Wow." Escapes my lips.

"You can't do that!" Benjy screams, "Do you know who I am? I'll turn you all into toads!"

"Wait Benjy, you must listen."

"Wait? Michael? You broke down my door!" Benjy turns to me, "Haven't I seen you before."

"There is no time for that now. Benjy we need your help."

"No. No miracles. I am very tired."

"But they are almost here!" Nettie cries.

"Who?"

"The guards! They're-"

But it was too late. The guards were only a few yards away. They had spotted us. There was no chance of running.

"This isn't happening." I hear myself say. "It can't."

Michael takes hold of my hand and pulls me behind him, trying to protect me. The four of us stood at the open door, Benjy was up front.

The guards come up to the cottage and are only a few feet away. They start to split up.

The head guard comes forward. "You are completely surrounded. Now come on you three. Let's not start trouble."

"What's going on here?" Benjy asks.

"This has nothing to do with you old man."

"This is private property!"

"Shut up you crazy idiot!"

"Who are you calling crazy?"

"You! Now close your trap!"

Intensity grows in Crazy Benjy's eyes; one brown, one blue.

"So," the guard continues, "Am I going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

**Sorry this one was a bit longer than my others. I hope you liked it. Review me please   **


	6. The Battle: Benjy vs Yellin

**The Princess Bride story isn't mine. It belongs to William Goldman. However, Blossom, Michael, Gabriel, Nettie, and Crazy Benjy are mine. :) :) :)**

**(Excuse any mistakes you see. Thanks.)

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

No one says anything at first. We all stand still. My brain is running with a million ideas all at once. Could we sneak out the back and make a run for it? Was there some way we could stall them? There had to be something that we could do.

Nevertheless, I didn't have to worry. There was no time for that, because the next thing I know Crazy Benjy is screaming.

"You rotten Guilders! You'll never take me alive! Never!" Benjy shouts. And with that he pushes us all inside and slams the door.

"What is he talking about?" Nettie whispers in my ear, "Those aren't Guilders."

"He's a little touched in the head. He's living in the past, when we were fighting the Guilders in this forest thirty years ago. He thinks the fight is still going on."

"Benjy listen to me." I hear Michael say. "The princess is in great trouble. You have to help us escape from the guards."

Benjy isn't listening to a word we say. He continues with his ranting, "So they have finally come to get me have they? Well they won't take me prisoner. I know nothing! I'm innocent!"

"Benjy! You've got to snap out of this! Guilder is gone. The Florin guards are out there. Florin!"

"What do they want from an old geezer like me? Do they think they'll get a miracle out of me? Well that will never happen! They'll have to kill me first!"

"They're not after you!" Michael shouts at a last attempt to explain to Benjy, "They want Princess Blossom. Remember? You helped her out before?"

Crazy Benjy takes a long look at me in silence. "Yes, I remember you. You're the one who wanted to know about the _Revenge_ ship and all."

"Yes, yes!" I say getting excited, "Now do you see? I'm following you plan. I'm running away, but the Florin guards they have found me out and they are trying to take me back to the palace. Do you understand? They don't want you, Benjy; they want me. They war between Guilder and Florin is over. Guilder doesn't want you."

Benjy stares at me for a while then he whispers into Michael's ear, "What's wrong with this girl? She's obviously a little insane."

"Insane? Me?" I scream in frustration.

"Yes," Crazy Benjy repeats, "What would Guilder want with a little thing like you. It is so clear that Guilder has come here for me. They've been after me for the longest time."

I start to pace in frustration.

"It's hopeless." Nettie says her hands cover her face, "He's gone mad. He can't help us."

"I'm afraid you're right." Michael utters as he rubs his temples trying to think of another way out.

The Florin guards would come and take us in a matter of seconds because, lets face it, this place isn't really hard to break into. The little cottage was barely standing on it's own. We had only a short amount of time to think up a new plan. I came up with an idea first. It was kind of stupid, but it was worth a shot.

"You're right, Benjy. There's no fooling you is there? Those are the Guilder guards."

"What are you talking about?" Nettie questions me.

"Just follow my lead." I whisper.

"I knew that all along." Benjy said, "I may be an old geezer but there is no fooling me. I can tell you that."

"No, there isn't. So what are you going to do now? Are you just going to let Guilder take you?"

"Absolutely not! If they're going to take me at all they are going to take me dead!"

"So you're going to fight back right?"

"This is my home, my property. And they can't take me off of it!"

Crazy Benjy gets up and starts picking up different bottles and what not from all over the room.

"What are you doing?" Michael whispers to me.

"I'm getting him to fight back."

"But-"

"Who cares if he believes they are Guilders? Let him believe what he wants to believe. Just as long as he's fighting back."

"But he believes they are after him."

"Yeah. That way he'll fight back even harder."

"I'm giving you three seconds to hand over the Princess before anyone gets hurt!" Sir Yellin, captain of the guards, hollers.

"What is talking about?" Crazy Benjy asks.

The three of us shrug our shoulders.

Crazy Benjy walks over a cracked window. "You're mistaken! We have no princess!"

"Don't toy with us!" Yellin replies.

"We don't!"

"One!" Yellin shouts starting the count down.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Benjy asks us, "Has everyone gone mad?"

We shrug our shoulders once again.

"Two!" Yellin continues.

"I don't understand the world anymore. How can enemies come to your house and demand for things you don't have?"

"Benjy! Do something! Quick!" Nettie pleads.

"Three! That's it! We are-"

Benjy opens the door.

"Benjy, are you nuts? Come back in here!" I scream.

Stupid Benjy keeps walking out, ignoring me completely.

"He's going to get us all killed!" Nettie screams.

Benjy pauses as he steps out side his cottage. "Take this you pests!" and Benjy throws a little bottle on the ground in front of the guards feet.

There is a sudden loud boom. The air around us fills up with foul thick smog. Breathing in becomes more difficult with each breath. I find myself choking and coughing, but it isn't just me. The guards out side the cottage are coughing and wheeze as well. The noise sounds like the roar of the sea.

"Breathe through this!" Michael shouts over the sea of panting. He hands me one of his handkerchiefs, "I think the gas may be poisonous."

I breathe through the handkerchief as I try to search for Benjy through the smog. "Benjy!" I cry, but no one answers. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I can't see a thing." Nettie replies.

"He'll be alright." Michael assured us, "but we've got to make a run for it while we still have the chance."

Michael takes my hand and I grab Nettie's hand. Sadly, that's as far as it goes. The smog is too thick for us to see what's ahead and we have trouble finding the back door.

"Search the wall for a knob." Michael tells us and we do just that.

My fingers glide over the stone interior of the wall. I strain my eyes trying to see what lay ahead of me. Everything seems to be gray. I feel myself getting weaker. Was it the gas?

"I can't find it!" Nettie proclaims in despair.

"Neither can I." Michael confesses, "I was afraid of this. The only clear way out is through the front door."

"We can't go that way."

"We might have to. It's the only way out. I just hope that the smog is deep enough to keep us hidden."

Go through the front door? No way! Yellin would spot us. I just knew he would. No, there had to be another way, a safer way than that. My fingers continue to glide over the stone and wood. Still I felt no knob. Where could it be?

"Wait!" I shout suddenly realizing my stupidity. "The cottage is made out of what?"

"Stone and mud." Michael replies.

"Then this wood part must be the door."

"Where?"

I search for Michael's hand and I place it on the door. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah, but there no way of opening it. No knob."

"But then-"

_Bam!_

The door suddenly swings open and slams right into my nose.

"Ow!" I scream in pain. I immediately drop the handkerchief and hold my nose. I can feel drips of blood fall into my hands.

"Get out of my way!" I hear a familiar voice shout at me, "What a foolish girl! Standing in front of a doorway! You could have hurt me you know."

"Hurt you! What about me!"

"Little girl would you please grow up."

"Benjy?" Nettie asks, "Is that you?"

"Well of course it's me. Who else?"

"Where did you go?"

"To get more supplies. Now stop asking me stupid questions and get out of my way. There is work to be done."

Benjy pushes his way past us. I hear a flicker and suddenly the smoke starts to disappear from inside the room.

"What is that?" Nettie asks.

"It's a special candle I created. It helps rid the air of the smoke." Crazy Benjy runs over and shuts the front door. The room begins to clear slowly and we are finally able to see.

"Princess!" Michael shouts.

At first I was unaware of what he was screaming about. Then I remembered my nosebleed. The blood was now running down my hands and on to my dress and the floor.

"I'm alright."

Michael rushes me to a chair. "Hold your head back. It'll stop the blood." He takes another handkerchief out of his pocket and puts it over my nose grasping it with his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I say, although I was actually starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"Forget the girl and her bloody nose!" Crazy Benjy cries, "We have bigger fish to fry."

Michael opens his mouth to retaliate, but I stop him. "He is right." I say, "We got to get rid of those guards. You go ahead and help him I'm fine." I hold the soaked handkerchief and Michael rushes over to help Benjy and Nettie.

Benjy starts calling out all of these weird ingredients like toad tongues, lizard eyes, and camel hump. Once he even asked for a giant's toe. As the list became more gruesome and gory, I slowly and carefully walked to a window. Both of my hands cover my nose.

Benjy barks at me, "Get away from there! You'll blow the whole thing!"

"The smog is clearing!"

"What!"

"The smog is clearing! We have to hurry!"

"Give me that!" Benjy growls as he snatches something from Nettie. He starts to mumble to himself. I wasn't sure if it was some kind of spell or recipe or maybe he was jut cursing at himself. I can never be quite sure. Finally he says, "Alright! Open the door!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't question me!"

"Fine!" I open the door and I jump back out of the way.

Some of the guards lay dead on the ground due to the poison but the majority of the guards was up and ready for a fight. A knot builds in my stomach.

"Have you had enough?" old man Benjy questions the Captain Yellin.

"Charge!" was Yellin's response.

Just like that, Benjy threw down another bottle on the ground just as he had done before. The guards duck and take cover. An array of green haze fills the air. Unlike the first one this haze last much shorter, and within seconds I can see again. And now I can see what Crazy Benjy has done. He turned the first row of guards into frogs.

The soldiers stop in amazement as they see their fellow mates croak, ribbit, and hop right into the unknown forest. At first no one knows what to do, but Yellin doesn't seem swayed one bit. "Charge!" he shouts.

No one moves.

"I said CHARGE!"

The guards reluctantly press forward.

"Stand back!" Benjy cries, "I'm warning you." But they don't listen so Benjy throws two more bottles. A red smoke and blue haze come together to make a purple cloudy affect. It's almost as if it is all a dream.

The dreamy state soon clears and Benjy has turned two more groups of guards into crickets and flies. Now the frogs were eating their fellow officers.

"These are such lame tricks." Nettie whispers in my ear, "Can't he do any better than frogs and flies?"

"No," Michael responds, "Remember he's crazy. He's not as good as used to be. Miracle Max has most of the skill, not Benjy."

"We're doomed." Nettie says and I can't help but agree with her.

"Benjy! Is that the best you got?" I ask in desperation. He hadn't even got rid of half the guards yet.

"Could you do any better? No? I didn't think so. So if you can't help at least keep quiet."

I was tired of Benjy snapping on me, but what else could I do? There was nothing I could do to help. All I could do was hope the Benjy had a clue to what he was doing.

The guards didn't stop this time. They continue to come towards us.

Benjy starts to panic. "Get a handful of those bottles and throw them out the window!" he instructs us.

We dare not to question him and we begin to throw different potions out the window. The haze builds up into a big mess and it becomes harder to see.

"Keep throwing! Keep throwing!" Benjy voice rises at us.

"We can't see!" Michael responses.

"Don't let that stop you! Keep going!"

"What will all these potions do?"

"I have no idea, but keep throwing them."

And that's what we did until finally Nettie says, "I can't see if we have any more bottles left!"

"We'll wait until the smoke clears." I tell her.

It took a second or two. The air was filled with pinks, oranges and yellows. The fog was thick and my heart beats faster. I couldn't hear the troop anymore. Had they run? Where they coming in from the back?

I wait but still nothing. The fog soon drifts away and we can see outside. No wander it was so quiet. They were gone! Or should I say that they were still there but not in their natural form. They were now snakes, lizards, and goats. The different potions had contained a bit of everything. There was mayhem in Crazy Benjy's front yard.

"It looks like a wild kingdom out there." Nettie said, which was exactly what it looked like.

"How will be sure that we got them all?" I asked Michael.

"We won't. Anyone could have gotten away while we were waiting for the smoke to clear. I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

"Oh, we got them all alright." Benjy said with such confidence, "No one can escape old Benjy's wrath."

I roll my eyes. Some wrath. He turned a few guys into some flies and frogs and now he's all-powerful. "Whatever, you say Benjy. Now what do we do?"

"First we clear the yard." He replies. Benjy leaves the house out through the back and walks over to a shed. He leads a pack of dogs out of the shed and to the front lawn. The dogs run around the property barking and growling at the snakes, frog, sheep, and what have you. "Now my work is done. I think it is time that I had a victory drink."

"Hold on a second, Benjy." Michael said, "We still need your help."

"My help with what?"

"We are traveling through the Twisted Gallows and we need your help."

"I told you that I was tried when you first knocked on my door. I am even more tired now. Come back another day."

"We can't!" Nettie shouts at him.

"Besides," I add, "We just helped you defeat the Guilder army. The least you could do is give us a few items that might be helpful in the Twisted Gallows."

Benjy thought about this. "Fine, fine, fine. Just as long as you promise not to show your trouble causing face again."

"Trust me. I have no plans on ever seeing you again." I say gripping my now sore nose.

"Good. Follow me."

We follow Benjy out the back door and into the laboratory out back, the one I helped build with Michael. "You can come in." he told us, "but don't touch anything."

We agree and we follow him inside. It smelt of feet and ashes, just like his cottage. Jars of goop, cups of powder, and small boxes seemed to be everywhere. More glass bottles, books and candles stood on bookshelves. The lab had plenty of windows but it was as if the sun refused to shine in.

"Exactly who plans on traveling into the Twisted Gallows?" Benjy asked as he flipped through a book.

"The three of us." Michael replied.

"Oh no." I say, "You have to stay here with your family."

"He can't do that." Benjy said, "Guilder saw him. Their spies know he is here. If he doesn't leave they'll catch him."

"He's right." Michael sighs.

"Michael," I whisper, "The man is crazy. You can go home."

"But what if one of the guards escaped and goes back to the king? They'll find me for sure." I hadn't thought about that. I had put Michael in a greater danger than I realized. Michael continues, "It'll be safer for my family if I went away for a while. Maybe later I could come back"

A huge amount of guilt swells up in my heart. Now I was taking Michael away from his family too. "But-"

"So it's for three than." Benjy says, "That's just fine. I think I have what you'll need." Benjy searches his shelves for a minute. "Aw, here it is!" He hands Nettie a book.

"Foliage for food and medicine?" Nettie questions him as she reads the title of the book allowed.

"Yes, eventually you are going to run out of food. You'll need to know what types of plants to eat. And there are lots of diseases you can catch deep inside this forest. You'll need to know how to cure them. And this is for you." Benjy gives me a box of jewels.

"Benjy, these are rubies."

"Yes. Sapphires and a few emeralds too."

"Why would I need a box of jewels in the Twisted Gallows?"

"You never know." Was all he said. He then gives Michael a sword, "You'll need this in order to keep these loud mouth girls from getting into trouble."

"Excuse me? You have no right to-"

"See what I mean?" Benjy chuckles his old man chuckle. He coughs then chokes. At that moment I particularly wouldn't have mind if he had dropped dead. "There. That's it. That's all I can give you. I think you have been rewarded well."

"Yes we have sir. Thank you so much."

"Good, good, good. Now get out of my laboratory. I have work to do."

"Could we have a second sir, in your cottage? I think we need to check on her nose."

"Whose nose?"

I point to my bloody hand covering my nose.

"Oh sure, whatever. Just leave as soon as possible. And don't let her blood drip everywhere."

* * *

_Back at the palace…_

"What is taking them so long?" Humperdink asks his butler.

"I don't know your highness. Shall we inform the guests of the delay?"

"No. They've already been waiting for almost two hours. I'm sure they are aware that the princess is gone by now."

"So what shall we do your highness?"

"Wait, I presume."

A minute of silence rolls by. Prince Humperdink, who loves to hear himself talk, begins to chatter again. "I mean really how hard is it to find a girl? I could possibly understand the long delay if she were a man, but a girl? It's ridiculous isn't it?"

"Whatever you say your highness." The butler replies.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Yes. Who is it?"

"Aw…Captain Yellin sir."

"Well it's about time. Come in."

One of the guards comes into Prince Humperdink's chambers. Prince Humperdink continues to look at himself in the mirror. "Where is my princess Butter- I mean Blossom? In her chambers?"

"Not quite your highness. You see, we have a bit of a problem."

"Problem? What type of problem?" Prince Humperdink turns around to face Yellin, but is surprised to see that he is not there. "Yellin? Where are you?"

"Here your highness."

"Here?"

"Yes here your highness."

Prince Humperdink glances around the room. "I don't see you. Stop playing games. This is a serious matter."

"I wish I was playing games your highness. But I'm right here."

"And where exactly is here?"

The guard that entered Prince Humperdink's chambers steps forward and holds out his hand for his highness to see. The Prince gasps like a girl, and then composes himself once more. "Dear God man, what has happened to you?" He asks the rather different Yellin.

"It was Crazy Benjy. He attacked your guards, turning them into different animals and…he turned me into … a newt."

"Yes, I can see that. Are there any guards left? Human ones I mean."

"Only this one here who is currently…escorting me."

"Hmm…" Was all Prince Humperdink said.

"What are we to do now your highness?" questions Yellin, "That Crazy Benjy has the princess and they are sure to have escaped by now."

"Into the Twisted Gallows I imagine?"

"Most likely."

Prince Humperdink looks out the window with a sly smile on his face. "So she wants to play, huh? She wants a chase, a game of hunting. That's fine with me. I love to hunt." Humperdink then sinisterly laughs while rubbing his hands together.

"Your highness." The butler says, "What about the guests of you wedding?"

"I'll go deal with them right now." The prince gets up and exits the room.

"But your highness." Yellin whimpers, "What about me?"

"What about you?" And with that Prince Humperdink leaves.

* * *

_Hidden in the back of the chapel amongst the wedding guests…_

"What do you mean she isn't there?" Inigo demanded, "She has to be?"

"Please don't yell at me, Inigo. I looked hard just like you told me to."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound angry Fezzik. But Princess Blossom has to be in the castle. Did you look everywhere you could?"

"Yes. I searched every wing except Humperdink's. She wasn't in any of them."

"Well I guess that would explain why the wedding has been delayed for so long."

"What are we to do Inigo? If we don't bring her back Buttercup will cry and if Buttercup cries the man in black will become angry. I don't want to make him angry. He is very good with a sword"

"I know. Something just isn't right here."

Trumpets blaze as the presence of Prince Humperdink is announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you terrible news. Someone has kidnapped my Princess Butter- I mean Blossom. Yes, Princess Blossom."

The crowd gasps.

"Yes, yes I know. We aren't sure who the culprits are as of yet, but we do have some information that tells us that Crazy Benjy is somehow involved."

The crowd begins to whisper and utter to each other.

"But fear not great people of Florin. I personally, along with my army, will track down the kidnappers and save our future Queen. And from our sources the devil-hearted men are headed through the Twisted Gallows with Blossom as we speak."

The crowd gasps again.

"I know. It will be dangerous. It will treacherous. It will be lethal. I could easily die a tragic death in that forest. But I will do what ever it takes to get my princess back!"

The crowd goes wild with a sea of applause. Prince Humperdink takes a bow and waves at the people.

"Come on Fezzik." Inigo says to his buddy, "We have to get to Princess Blossom before he does."

* * *

_Back at Benjy's house, at the end of his property…_

My nose was taken care of and all our supplies were carefully tucked away. This was it. There was no turning back now. I lean against a tree looking into the Twisted Gallows. For a moment it seemed so simple, but now my fears were coming to the surface. No goes through the Gallows and for a good reason. No one ever comes out, at least they don't come out sane. I stare into the darkness. I could already feel the damp, slow breeze causing a crawling sensation all over my body.

"Princess?"

I jump a little bit. "Yes?" Michael sparkling green eyes seems to give me some relief.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

**Hoped you liked this one. **

**Review me pretty please!**


	7. The Weeping Weeds

**Thanks again for reviewing FeatherWind!**

**The Princess Bride story isn't mine.**

**Blossom, Michael, Gabriel, Nettie, and Crazy Benjy are mine. :) :) :)**

**(Excuse any mistakes you see. Thanks.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_In side the Twisted Gallows…_

It was quiet. That was the scariest thing. The silence seemed to ring in my ears. Stepping through the tall grass and trees, I can hear every stride I take. No birds, no animals of any kind. Just the squish and squash our shoes make as we step lightly through the muck. The sun was hidden. Only a few gently rays made it through the thick layers of trees on to the forest floor. There seemed to be a mist or a fog of some kind. Everything seemed to be slightly fuzzy as if we were in a slow nightmare. I feel my eyes strain to see through the dim air as our feet continue.

_Squish, Squash, Squish, and Squash._

Michael courageously led the way as Nettie and I followed. None of this seemed to bother him. Or if it did he certainly didn't show it. He walked with ease, not even bothering to look down at his feet. He seemed so sure of what he was doing and I was glad he was there.

Nettie and I held tightly to each other. Nettie was more confident than I was. Her eyes shifted through the forest; however, not out of fright, but out of wander and interest. I was stiff and I looked at my surroundings carefully with every pace forward.

"Bandits, weeping weeds, biting bunnies, and severe storms." I said in my head, "That's what we need to look out for, right? Bandits, weeping weeds, biting bunnies, and severe storms."

At the moment I saw no signs of any of that, but for some reason that didn't comfort me at all. It just made me more terrified.

"Are you sure this is right?" Nettie asks in a whisper, but even that sounded too loud.

"We're on the right path. Don't worry. It's just a straight walk through." Michael commented.

"It's just nothing like I imagined it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone always said it was like hell on earth in here. But it seems fine to me."

"That's a good thing." I pointed out to her.

"I know. I was just hoping for a little more- you know- adventure. Something more dangerous."

I was surprised, "Why would you want that?"

"I don't know. That's just the way I imagined it would be."

I had no idea what her problem was. The silence and the dark was enough adventure for me, thank you. I didn't need anything more. In fact, a part of me was hoping that it would be like this for the rest of the way, but Michael quickly shot my hopes down.

"Don't think that this is as worse as it will get." He said, still walking, "It'll get much worse believe me. And it isn't the adventure you should be worried about, it's the danger."

We talked quietly to each other; our voices were never higher than a whisper. We walk with our awkward grace.

_Squish, Squash, Squish, and Squash._

We continued for hours without stopping. Soon the soft sunrays disappear. It becomes darker and I can't see ahead.

"Michael?"

"I'm right here." His voice is too far ahead and I can't make his figure out amongst the shadows.

"Stop. We've lost you."

Nettie and I squish and squash forward. Michael takes my hand when we finally reach him.

"I'm sorry. I guess we should have set up camp hours ago. The disappeared fast didn't it?"

"A little too fast if you ask me." Nettie replies.

"Don't worry. We are almost there."

"Almost there? We can't be out of the gallows that, quick can we?"

"I'm not talking about the gallows. I'm talking about something else. Come on."

Michael leads the two of us to another direction off the path.

"Michael, where are you taking us?"

"I know of a place where we can make camp."

So we walk hand in hand. As the sun fades away and a full moon mounts in the sky.

_Squish, Squash, Squish and Squash. _

Our shoes are once again the only sounds I hear. There doesn't seem to be a cricket for miles. Suddenly the night doesn't seem as beautiful without their song.

"Here it is." Michael exclaims with a sense of accomplishment.

I wasn't exactly sure where "here" was. I couldn't see it. But Michael edges closer and as I try to focus my eyes in the darkness I see what he means. It was a little clearing under a tree. The grass had been plucked up and a little campfire was already set with rocks forming a circle. All it really needed was some wood and there seemed to be a pile of it near by.

"It's a camp site." Nettie said.

"Yep. Come on. Let's start a fire."

Michael starts the fire while Nettie and I carefully select things from our bag to eat. The fire builds up casting an orange glow around everything. Now I can see better. My eyes are relieved and I take this moment to relax. I rest near the blaze of the fire, absorbing it's warmth.

"How exactly did you know this place was here?" I ask Michael as I take a bit of my mutton, lettuce, and tomato sandwich.

"It's my campsite."

"You camp out in the Gallows?"

"Only a few times. I was cutting down lumber in the Twisted Gallows to build Crazy Benjy's lab."

"You couldn't use the trees on Benjy's property."

"No. Benjy was very picky about that. He said the trees kept his house hidden from the spies."

"So," Nettie chimes in, "You walked this far into the forest just for some lumber?"

"No. That's what I've been trying to tell you. We aren't that far into the Twisted Gallows. We still have a longs way to go. If anything we are still in the entrance of it all."

That wasn't very reassuring. We had walked a long way and we were still only at the beginning.

"How many days do you think it will take for us to get through?"

Michael pondered on my question for a while. He lay across from me in front of the fire. His head rested on a sack her has carrying. "I'm not sure, Princess. I would say about a week and a half or maybe two weeks at the most."

Two weeks? That wasn't too bad. I could last two weeks, right?

"Have you ever been farther than this in the Gallows?" Nettie asked.

"No."

Our talking stops for a second. I could only imagine what the two of them were thinking. They were both leaving their families to go on this ridiculous journey of mine. I on the other hand was leaving to get to my only family. My guilt comes back hard as a lump in my throat. They were doing this because of me. It was my fault.

Sleep comes to us all rather fast. Nettie and I huddle together under a blanket near the fire to stay warm. Michael is a perfect gentleman and he stays on the other side of the fire, which is slowly dying down.

"Are you sure you are okay over there?" I ask once again, hoping that he isn't cold.

"For the last time I'm perfectly fine, Princess."

"Are you sure? We have another blanket if you want."

"I'll be alright. Go to sleep Princess. We'll need all the rest we can get."

"Okay."

I take his advice eventually and I close my eyes.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but softly, slowly in the distance I hear a sound.

It was awkward in the silence of the night, but it was enough to wake me up. I couldn't actually make out what the noise was. It wasn't creepy it was…something else.

Curiosity got the best of me. I got up from my spot making sure not to wake Nettie. I edge out the campsite only a little so I could hear slightly better. I still couldn't make it out, but it was a light hum of something.

"What is that?" Nettie asks from behind me.

"What?" I ask. She had caught me by surprise.

"The sound. Don't you hear it?"

"I don't know what it is."

Nettie comes and joins me. We listen some more. A strong breeze passes by bringing the sound with it. For a second it was a little louder.

"You know…" Nettie begins but stops.

"What?"

"Nothing… It just sounds… It sounds like laughter."

That was exactly it. It was laughter; a very soft laugh like that of a shy young girl. It was giggles and mellow chuckles.

"Who do you think is making that sound?" I ask.

"Don't you mean _what_?"

I look at Nettie in the dark. Something cold shivers up my spine. "You think it's a thing?"

"It has to be. There aren't any people in the Twisted Gallows."

"What about the bandits?"

"What self-respecting bandit would laugh like that?"

True. It was much to sweet and innocent sounding. "You really think it's a thing?" I ask while hoping that she is kidding.

"It is." Michael says as he walks up to us.

"It is what?" Nettie ask.

"A thing. Or should I say things."

"What is it?"

"The weeping weeds."

I listen closely again. "That can't be it. I hear laughing not crying."

"That's what the weeping weeds do."

"That's bizarre." Nettie comments, "Why call them weeping weeds if they're laughing?"

"Because it's not _their_ crying that we need to be worried about."

"I don't get it." I confess, "None of it makes since."

"I'll try to explain it in the morning." Michael said, "Come on now. We need to rest."

* * *

We got up as soon as the small rays of sunlight reached the ground. It was early, but it was impossible to tell how early it actually was. We walked from the campsite and entered the deep of the forest. As we walked the laughter became increasingly loud.

"Are we in the Twisted Gallows now?" I ask, "We aren't in the entrance anymore right?"

"Yes, we're in it now." Michael replied.

As we walked further into the Gallows light started to appear more and more brightly and the laughter became louder. Out of the blue, the tall trees seemed to stop. Up ahead, only a few yards away, was a large open field of tall stalks of that looked similar to corn. The field seemed to be endless. Without the trees the sun could be seen clearly. It was nothing like I expected. The sun was a little orange and everything was humid.

"This is so beautiful." I exclaim. "I can't believe it."

"This really isn't what I had in mind." Nettie says, "It's like a dream."

Indeed it was, a dream in the middle of the Twisted Gallows. Maybe that's why no one ever made it through. Maybe they found this place and never left.

Michael stops in his tracks, "Now we need to discuss this."

"Don't stop now." I whine, "I want to get out in the sun."

"No. You two have to listen to me. This isn't safe."

"What are you talking about? It looks perfectly safe."

"It isn't. The weeping weeds are very dangerous. We should be fine if we walk around the weeds."

"Walk around them?" I look out into the field again, "But the sun only appears to reach the field of stalks. If we walk around them we will be in the dark again."

"It's better this way. Trust me."

"Please Michael. Lets just walk through the field for a while. If something happens we'll continue walking around the field." I bargain.

Michael shakes his head. He wasn't liking our plan. "You don't understand-"

"We'll be careful, extremely careful." Nettie adds.

Michael was out numbered two to one. He realized it. He was just going to have to agree. "Fine. We'll walk through it. But there are some rules."

We listen attentively.

"Don't listen to the weeds. Tune them out. Sing. Talk. Yell. It doesn't matter. Just don't listen to them. It's important."

"Whatever you say."

Nettie takes my hand and we run in front of Michael into the open field. It truly was a dream. It was as if the Twisted Gallows was just a nightmare that was finally over. I swiftly felt a rush to play in the meadow. I wanted to be a kid again and play hide-and-go-seek. I wanted to sing songs from my childhood again. I felt like I was on my parents' farm, running in the sunflower pasture with Buttercup. Buttercup. I wander how she is.

Nettie and I slow down as we touch the crop.

"Have you ever seen a better looking place than this?" Nettie asks me.

"I can't say that I have."

"How could it look so pretty when there is no one here to tend to it?"

I think about it for a second, "I have no idea."

"Come on." Michael shouted from far up ahead. He has beaten us, "We can't stop. We got to keep moving."

We catch up with Michael and continue our journey through just as before. However, this time we weren't walking in silence. We were walking in a sea of laughter. It was like a laughing crowd of people except there were no people in sight.

As we walked I occasionally glanced at the stalks of corn. I got a closer look only to realize that they weren't corn after all.

"Michael?" I ask, "What type of crop is this?"

"Crop? Those are the weeds."

The weeds were so much taller than me, at least seven feet tall.

"These tall things are the weeds!"

"Yeah. They grow only in the Twisted Gallows."

"Gosh," Nettie says, "And I thought my garden back home was bad. Could you imagine having these things in your garden?"

The overgrown weeds continue to laugh uncontrollably as we march through. There was no clear path through the field. We were constantly dodging the weeds and trying our best to squeeze through. Their laughter seemed to liven everything up a bit. It was almost encouraging in a way. Plus the sound was much more pleasant to listen to than the squish squash of our shoes.

"You know what makes them laugh?" Michael asks after some time has pasted, knowing full well that we didn't know the answer. "It's the wind. It passes by on the top of the weeds. The weeds rustle together and from down here it sounds like laughter."

Amazing. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hear the wind. I could only hear the laughing, which was growing more intense.

We persisted nonstop until the sun started to go down.

"It'll be night time soon. I say we make camp out of the field."

I moan.

"Come on Michael, lets just stay in the field." Nettie begs, "We've been traveling all day and nothing has happened. Why don't we just save ourselves some trouble and make camp here?"

"I don't think so."

"But it's so warm out here. The humidity is so hot. We won't have to build a fire. We can just lay here, eat, and fall asleep."

Michael was once again out number two to one. He wasn't happy. I could see the intensity growing on his face. But he was a gentleman and he was not about to argue with us. "Fine. I'll be right back."

Nettie and I smile at each other in victory.

When Michael left for a little privacy, Nettie and I collapsed on the ground under all the tall weeds.

"I love it here." Nettie told me.

"I know. I love it too. It was like a whole new little world that no one knows about except us."

The sound of the laughter increased. It wasn't just a little giggle any more. The laughter was more of a group of all different kinds of laughter. There were giggles, chuckles, snorts, snickers, and just plain, loud balls of laughter. I could hear a man, a old lady, a baby, a group of young children and all other sorts of people just laughing together in odd harmony.

Soon I found myself laughing too. I wasn't sure what I was laughing at. There really wasn't anything funny. I was just…laughing. Shortly after Nettie joined in too. The weeds happiness was becoming contagious. I laughed until my tummy was stinging in pain. I laughed until my throat ran dry and my faced ached with a throbbing sensation. Yet, even then I couldn't stop laughing and neither could Nettie.

"Michael doesn't know what he's missing." Nettie says between her airy giggles. "The weeping weeds are nothing to be afraid of."

She was right.

* * *

_Back at the entrance of the Twisted Gallows…_

Prince Humperdink was mounted on his black noble steed. He and his army had been galloping through the Gallows most of the day. Now the sun was starting to set. He tells himself that he would have caught his princess by now if it hadn't been for that Crazy Benjy.

The lunatic had once again attacked him and his army. Benjy turned half of them into useless pigs. However the Prince managed to sneak by unharmed. Now he and about thirty other soldiers were making their way through the forest.

"This would be a lot easier on me if there weren't all these bloody trees. We need to be moving faster." Prince Humperdink complained to his butler who he had mounted on a horse next to him.

"Well sir, the forest is known for having a lot of tall trees." The Butler replied nervously. When he applied for the position as butler to the Prince, riding into dangerous forests isn't what he had in mind nor was it his job description. The poor old man held on to his horse for his dear life as he tried to cope with this uncomfortable situation.

"What do you suggest I do?" Prince Humperdink asked the man.

"Wait a minute your highness." Captain Yellin demanded. The man was still a newt since Benjy refused to reverse the spell. The other guard was still carrying him around. "I'm your right hand man." He insisted, " He's just a butler!"

"Correction. You _were_ my right hand man. You don't actually think I could let you continue to give me advice now that you are in that state. I won't have my people thinking that I am crazy because I talk to a lizard. Have you gone mad man?"

This hurt Captain Yellin because after all it was Humperdink's fault he was like this. "Then at least take advice from someone who is more capable for the job! All this man knows is how to dress you or serve you wine! He has no experience of how to lead an army!"

"Don't yell at your Prince!" Humperdink demanded. "Anyone could do your job! Believe me." So Prince Humperdink, with his fiery eyes, turned back to his butler, "What do you believe we should do?"

The butler had no idea. Yellin was right; he had never experienced anything like this before. However, he did know that being on this stupid horse all the time was giving him motion sickness. He would put a stop to that if he could. "If it pleases my lord," the butler began, "I say we forget the horses. They'll never make it through the thick of the trees. It would better if we walked."

"Forget the horses!" Yellin shouted from the guard's hand, "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard! It's-"

"Brilliant!" Prince Humperdink exclaims, interrupting Yellin. "Wonderful. Everyone! Off the horses!"

"But your highness," Yellin pleaded, "Going by foot will only slow us down. The men will grow tired."

"What are you complaining about? You'll be carried the whole way. Now shut you mouth."

"But-"

"My decision is made, Yellin. Besides I much prefer the hunt on foot. With a horse it would just be too easy."

"Your highness this isn't a game."

"I have had enough of your lip." The Prince said, "If you don't keep quiet it will be the end of you. I'm quite sure that everyone here is just as found of barbeque newt as I am."

The soldiers give a little cheer. Yellin shivers in the palm of guard's hand.

Everyone obeys his fearless and brainless leader, Prince Humperdink, into the forest on foot. They walk in silence as Prince Humperdink talks with the royal scribe he has brought along. The scribe was to record the adventure of Humperdink and his army as they rescue the princess.

"Make sure you describe the one on one combat I had with the Wicked Benjy." Prince Humperdink tells the scribe.

"One on one combat sir?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't fight him your highness. You ran."

"Did I ask for your comment? I told you to write about my battle with Benjy."

The scribe takes notice of his tone and doesn't say anymore. "And what about the other men that were turned into pigs. What am I to say about them?"

Prince Humperdink ponders a bit. "They tragically died a heroic death to save their future Queen, Buttercup."

"Blossom."

"Right. That's what I said. Make sure you get that in there."

"But won't their families want to know the truth?"

"The truth is what ever I decide. Understand?"

The scribe nods and that was that.

* * *

_Somewhere amongst the Weeping Weeds…_

The night was ever so peaceful. The stars seemed bigger and more beautiful from my spot on the field floor. There were still no crickets or any other insect singing their songs but the weeds made up for it. Even in the night they continued to laugh like a big family gather around the fireplace on Christmas Eve. Jokes would be exchanged and each child was allowed to open one Christmas present that night before opening the rest the next day. The laughing seemed to have that magically feeling.

I listen more closely and I can almost hear my mother laugh. I listen even harder and I can hear Buttercup and father too. It was weird. I was actually starting to recognize the voices.

"Do you hear that?" I whisper to Nettie.

"Yeah," she says immediately picking up on what I meant, "It's like being home."

It was, except the home that I was hearing didn't exist anymore.

I close my eyes as my family's laughter puts me to sleep like a lullaby.

* * *

**Review, people! Please!**


	8. Laughing Turned Sinister

**Thanks Tigerlion for my review!**

**Thanks again for reviewing FeatherWind!**

**I don't own the Princess Bride in any way.**

**Blossom, Michael, Gabriel, Nettie, and Crazy Benjy however are my own characters. :) :) :)**

**(Excuse any mistakes you see. Thanks.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Early morning in the Weeping Weeds…_

I woke up with the fresh sun shining in my face. The weeds were once again laughing.

"Do you hear that?" Nettie asks me.

"Oh, good morning Nettie. I didn't know you were up. How did you sleep?"

"Do you hear that?" Nettie repeats ignoring my question.

"Hear what? I only hear the laughing."

"And it sounds the same to you? Doesn't it sound… different?"

"No."

Nettie doesn't say anything. She just gets up and looks up at the weeds. "They don't seem the same to me."

I listen more closely. "You're probably just tried of them. We've been listening to them for a long time."

"Hmm… maybe that's it."

"Yeah, you're probably just annoyed of them by now. Just do what Michael said. Try not to listen."

Nettie nods her head and that was it.

We get packed up and situated. After we had finished our breakfast we were walking once again. We were all pretty tired from being up so early, so there wasn't much talking. Michael walked beside me as Nettie trailed behind.

"We'll be out the field of weeds soon."

"Oh." I say with a little disappointment.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"I was hoping we would be in the field a little longer than that. I hate to have to go back into the forest again. It's much too dark."

"I have a feeling it's safer in there than out here."

"But so far we haven't been in any danger."

"I know. That makes us lucky not safe."

What could I say? I was sure Michael knew more than I did about the Twisted Gallows. "Maybe." I say, "When do you think we'll be out."

"If we hurry we'll be out before the day is done. We can make camp outside the field."

"Okay." I turn behind me to see Nettie walking further behind, "Did you hear that Nettie? We'll be out soon, alright?"

"Yeah."

"What wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"She doesn't like listening to the weeds anymore. They are starting to become annoying."

"She shouldn't be listening in the first place." He said in a firm tone.

"Don't worry. I told her to ignore them. She'll be fine as soon as we're out."

Michael seemed more determined than ever today. We skipped our lunch break in order to keep going. It seemed extremely hot today, much hotter than it was yesterday. The weeds gave us some shade, but it felt as if the sun was following us. We were baking in the heat.

A hard breeze passes over the top of the weeds, causing them to rattle and laugh. This time it was unusual. They were laughing but the intensity of the laugh was different. They weren't laughing out of joy anymore. They weren't really laughing _with_ us, but _at_ us.

I look up at the weeds and I can almost see their faces. I could see their big gory eyes. I can see their agape mouths that reminded me of large black holes. Their tiny leaves points to us like waging fingers filling me a guilty numbness. I finally understood what Nettie saw this morning. Things were changing. I follow Michael's advice and hum to myself, which seemed to help.

The sun was going to kill me. I just knew it. I couldn't take too much more of it. Laughing or not we were going to have to sit under some of the weeds for a second. Michael didn't put up a fight. He was extremely tired as well. He had been carrying all of our heavy cargo for us. I sit beside him and Nettie sits away from us.

"I'm worried about her." I told Michael.

"I know. We should be worried. She doesn't look so good."

Nettie was rocking back and forth on the ground clutching her knees. She hadn't said very much all day. I was hoping that maybe she was just sleepy and would be more awake later on in the day. It didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"Are you alright?" I ask Nettie.

Her head bobs up and down and she says no more.

"How do you feel Princess?" Michael asks me.

"Good. Or as good as I'll ever feel. Who ever knew that running away would be so much work."

Michael laughs at me and I start to feel a little stupid.

"Did you think it was going to be easy?" He asks with a wide smile on his face.

"No. I wasn't thinking. I was so focused on the getting away part I just figured that the rest would be easy."

"It'll be easier as soon as we are out the Twisted Gallows and in Devons. Until then we have to stick together and keep our cool."

"Sure. Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Prince Humperdink is looking for us? He didn't search for Buttercup when she ran and he loved her, if that's even possible for him to love someone. Do you think he'll search for me? I mean he doesn't even like me that way."

"He might. I'm sure he has a bruised ego now. He's lost two queens in a matter of weeks. That won't look good in the royal records. Especially if the one of the queens were as beautiful as you are."

I try not to blush but I can't help it. I feel my cheeks burn red.

Michael continues, "But don't fret. If Humperdink does come after us, we'll be able to get away. I'm positive of it."

Michael had a way of making me feel completely safe even amongst these weird weeds.

"I'm glad you're with us Michael. I mean I'm sorry you are away from your family, but I'm glad that you're here with us; to protect us. You know what I mean? Right?"

Michael smiles at me again, "Yes, Princess. I know what you mean. I'm happy to be here as well."

* * *

_On Jameston Island…_

It's been days since Inigo and Fezzik left to rescue my sister Blossom. There was still no sign of them. My dear Westley had already told me a thousand times that it may be weeks before we hear anything from them. I know the distance from Florin to Jameston is great but it doesn't matter. I still agonize over it all. This is my fault after all. I should have just taken Blossom with me. What kind of sister am I?

I was sipping from my coconut cup filled with coconut milk when Westley finally came back to the inn.

"Good afternoon darling." He says with a grin. He kisses me, but I feel nothing. Westley notices how distracted I am. "Buttercup, you've got to take your mind off of it."

"How can I? For all I know Blossom could already be married to that idiot and I'm just sitting here with my feet up, drinking from a stupid coconut."

"There is nothing we can do now. Fezzik and Inigo are going to bring her back. They may not be the best of men but they are very devoted. All we can do as of now is wait."

"Well I for one can't wait."

I drop my coconut and get up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Westley asks me.

"I don't know. I'll… I'll just take a walk." I slip into my shoes and I leave our little suite. I stride down the stairs and out the inn, which rested on the beach. Westley wasn't too far behind. The island was filled with loud and rambunctious men, not a good place for a woman to go anywhere alone.

"Wait for me!" Westley calls.

I generously stop and wait for him to catch up with me.

"Westley, I refuse to just sit here and wait for who knows what to happen to Blossom. I just can't do it."

"Let's just go into town. Maybe a drink will settle your mind."

I knew the drink was more for his mind than mine, but I don't argue. I was probably driving him batty as it was. He most likely needed a drink bad.

We find a quaint pub in town. We stop in for a drink.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." my Westley informed me for the hundredth time, "Inigo and Fezzik will keep their word."

"I'm sure they will. I would just feel better if I was there finding her too."

"Well, that won't be happening." Westley says as he talks a gulp of his whisky. He has become more protective over me, which is a good thing…most of the time.

Westley continues to try and comfort me but I tune out. I focus on a group of loud men further down the bar.

"John," a fat man says, "Where have you been? It's been months since you've stopped by."

"I've been in Devons." John replies, "There are a lot of good salons in Devons. They're a million times better than this old place."

"Women they may got." Said the bar owner, "But we've got the best rum and beer."

"Aye, that be true. Give me another Bill."

"So what's the latest news from Devons?" the fat man asks.

"Listen to you Rod." One of the men in the crowd says, "You sound like a old gossiping woman."

"Shut your mouth! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Alright, alright." John says calming his buddy down, "There's been a lot going on in Devons."

"Like what?"

"A lot of pirates have been put to death. Did you hear about poor Jimmy Long Legs? It's a shame. What's this world coming to with all these good hearted pirates being but to death?"

"It's a bloody shame. That's what it is."

"Yeah, well the king of Devons just had another baby girl."

"Another? Ha! That makes eight girls and no sons. That means no heirs."

"Aye. He thinks that the queen is having all these girls on purpose. He trying to divorce her and marry some young milkmaid."

"A milkmaid?"

"Aye. A beautiful thing she is. Some say she's already pregnant with his baby. They aren't even married yet. He hasn't even divorced his first one yet."

"Ha! The men in Devons surely work fast don't they?"

"Aye mate they do. But there is more."

"Really? Come on then. Out with it."

"Buy me another drink first."

The fat man tells the bar owner to give them another round of drinks.

"It's not about Devons." John says, "It's news from Florin. You know that stupid Prince lost his queen, the first one."

"Buttercup? Yes, I heard that."

I lower my head down just incase they recognize me.

"Well, I heard that he lost his second queen, Blossom, before she even came to the ceremony."

The fat man bursts into laughter. I sigh a sigh of relief. Blossom wasn't married.

"That idiot!" The fat man proclaims, "A prince that can't even keep his own women? What a fool!"

"It gets worse. Word has it that the Miracle man, Crazy Benjy, kidnapped her. When Humperdink sent his army after him, Benjy turned the army into frogs and goats and flies!"

The fat man laughs harder.

"It gets better, mate. That Crazy Benjy took the future queen and they are fleeing through the Twisted Gallows."

The man stops laughing to think, "That makes no sense. That old goof isn't strong enough to drag anyone through that forest."

"I know and that's exactly what I said to the gent that done told me. The gent said that Crazy Benjy turned the queen into a butterfly and put her in a jar!"

I jump up from my seat.

"What's wrong?" Westley asks me standing up too.

My mind is frantic. Where were Inigo and Fezzik? Why didn't they save her?

"Buttercup? What's wrong?"

"My sister is a butterfly trapped in a jar by some crazy miracle man, traveling through the dangerous Twisted Gallows. That's what's wrong! And it's your fault! I knew I should have gone with Inigo and Fezzik! It's obvious that they couldn't do it! They couldn't rescue her and now my sister is a flying bug! I have to save my baby sister and you're not stopping me!" Buttercup marches out and heads back for the inn.

Westley stands there, stunned.

* * *

_Nightfall in the Weeping Weeds…_

We finally made it to the edge of the Weeping Weeds just as the sun began to set. The weeds started to disappear with fresh open air. Suddenly we are facing the gloomy woods with its tall trees and heavy mist. I didn't want to step foot in the woods, not now, not at this time of night. Michael went into the woods first to make sure it was alright. He started to make a camp for us. I stayed in the weeping weeds a little longer with Nettie.

We were both pretty beat. We lay on the grass under the weeds.

We didn't talk much. The weeds did the talking for us.

I could still hear my mother's laugh and Buttercup's laugh, but it was changing. It sounded wicked now and I didn't understand why. What made it change?

"Do you hear it now?" Nettie asks me.

"Yeah. They sound mad don't they? It's like an evil laugh. What's it called?"

"Sinister. Yeah, I know. I've been hearing it all day."

"It's just so strange don't you think?"

"Yeah."

We go back to listening to the weeds. I've never heard my father laugh with such anger in his voice. It was quite disturbing.

"Blossom?" Nettie whispers in the dimming light.

"Yes."

"Do…do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course." I say wandering where all of this was coming from.

"And smart?" She adds.

"Absolutely. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…I've just been thinking. It's nothing really…I just feel a little-"

"Sad? Depressed?"

"Kind of."

"I'm telling you it's just the laughing getting to you. Try to keep it out you mind."

"I'll try."

I struggle to keep up for as long as I can, but my eyelids can't stay open forever. In my dreams I hear the voices of my family talking to me.

"Blossom." My mother's voice whispers, "Blossom. What have you done? You're going to kill them. You're going to kill your friends." My mother's voice says. She repeats it over and over again.

Then I start to hear my father's voice rise over mother's whispers, "You should have made them stay. It's your fault."

"Blossom." Buttercup murmurs, "How could you?"

It keeps going. This is what they tell me over and over again. I beg them to stop. I tell them I'm sorry but they refuse to hear me. I awake panting with my heart racing.

"You alright?" Nettie asks me.

I'm not sure. "It was nothing just a nightmare. I'm okay now."

I thought I was fine until I heard it again. My father utters, "You should have made them stay. It's your fault."

I pinch myself. I was wide-awake; this wasn't a dream. Why could I still hear their voices?

"I think I've had enough of all of this." I tell Nettie trying not to sound too frightened, "I'm going into the woods with Michael. You coming?"

"In a minute. I'll be right behind you."

I get up and sprint out of the weeds as I hum a tune.

I find Michael under a tree already eating his portion of supper. "What has taken you so long? I already started eating."

"I know. I'm sorry. We fell asleep."

"Where's Nettie?"

"Oh she's coming."

Michael had already built a fire. I sit on one side as he sits on the other. That dream had caused me to lose my appetite. I simply take a handful of dried fruit to sustain me. The sun was gone now, but the moon and the stars were very bright out the woods. I could see the open field from here. Of course, in the wooded area everything was dark. In fact the only light we had was the fire.

I struggle not to but somehow my mind starts to meditate on what my family said in my dreams. It was true of course; I knew that for sure, but did Nettie? Did Michael?

"Michael." I whimper shamefully.

"Yes, Princess."

"I just have to tell you how sorry I am."

"For what?"

"For making you go through all of this with me instead of being with your family."

"Not this again Princess. We've discussed this. It's all right. You don't have to worry about that. I promise."

It was true. I had already apologized earlier today and a thousand times more before that. I had apologized more than I actually needed to, but something didn't feel right. I felt like I needed his approval, his forgiveness. "I understand. I just feel so bad about it all."

"You don't have to be Princess. It was my choice. I chose to go with you."

"Why would you do that?"

Michael doesn't say anything at first. "Princess, do you believe in fate or destiny?"

"Yes."

"I believe my destiny is with you."

My heart jumps for joy a little. I wanted to ask him what exactly did he mean but he changes the topic before I could. "Why are you constantly saying you're sorry anyways?"

"I don't know……."

Michael waits for me to continue.

"I've just been hearing these voices in my head. I'm not crazy. It's just-"

"Voices? You've been hearing voices in your head? When?"

"Tonight."

Michael suddenly starts to get angry. He stands up, "You've been listening to the weeds haven't you?"

I've been caught. I hang my head in shame, "Maybe."

"Maybe? Princess, don't lie to me. I told you not to listen didn't I. Didn't I?"

"I'm sorry. We couldn't help it. We didn't find any harm in it."

"We? Nettie is still listening."

"Kind of. I've stopped though. I think something wrong with them. They aren't laughing the same. They sound evil and then I started hearing the voices in my head."

Michael takes a lantern from our supplies. He lights it with the fire and marches past me.

I follow him, "Michael! Michael, I'm sorry! Don't leave!"

"I'm going to get Nettie before it's too late." Michael tells me without looking back.

"Too late? Too late for what?" I make it to Michael and I tug on his arm, "Stop! Stop and tell me what's going on. Please!"

Michael takes a firm grip and pulls me into the weeds with him. As we march faster he speaks to me harshly, "That's how it starts. At first all the weeds do is laugh. They do it to grab your attention. Then once you start laughing with them and you let your guard down, that's when it changes. They start to laugh _at_ you, _mock_ you."

"That's exactly what happened."

"And the voices you heard. They weren't in your head. It was the weeds. After awhile they start to whisper to you, making you feel depressed and lonely. It only takes so long before a person starts to cry."

"So that's why they are called weeping weeds."

"Yes."

"But you said they were deadly. I've never heard of anyone dying from a lot of tears."

"Weeping is just the beginning Princess."

A breeze passes over the weeds and I hear my mother whisper, saying, "Nettie is in trouble and it's your fault. She'll die and it will be your fault."

Oh God, what if Nettie did get hurt? It would be my fault. Mother's voice screams in my head.

"Michael, they're talking to me again." I tell him.

Michael stops, grabs both of my shoulders and shakes me a bit. "Don't listen. You can't listen to what they are saying. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I say, realizing how important this all is.

I start to sing a little. I'm not the best singer in the world but it helped. Michael joins in and we sing Mary had a little lamb together. We come back to the spot where I left Nettie. She isn't there.

"I was afraid this would happen." Michael said, "Nettie! Nettie! Where are you!"

"Michael." I whisper, "Ssh. You hear that?"

It was crying. Nettie crying.

We follow the sound. Michael breaks out into full running speed. I hike up my dress and I try to keep up. I still didn't understand. What would happen if Nettie continued to cry?

Michael suddenly stops up ahead. He must have found her. When I finally make it there I'm trying to catch my breath. "Nettie are you okay?"

She wasn't. She was crying none stop. From the light of the moon I could see how pale she was. She looked awful. One of her hands ran through her hair making it a mess, her other hand clenched to her dirty dress. She had covered herself with dirt and mud. She just sat on the ground in despair.

"I hate me. I hate you. Just leave me alone. Stop talking." She repeats over and over again. She continues to mutter to herself. She closes her eyes tight and rocks back and forth.

"Nettie, stop that." I demand but she won't listen to me. I turn to Michael, "What's going on? What's happening to her?"

"That's what the weeds do. They make you angry with yourself so you'll consider suicide. That's what they want. The weeds want us to die. Nothing ever survives amongst them."

I feel like such a fool. I should have listened to Michael. Why hadn't I listened?

We edge closer to Nettie. She stumbles back. "Stay away from me!" She shouts, "Leave me alone! Just keep away!"

I get on the ground and I crawl over to my best friend, "Nettie, don't do this. Don't listen to them. It's going to be okay."

"I hate you! I hate me! I hate everything! So just leave me alone! I want to be by myself!"

"You don't mean that." I say touching her hand.

She snatches her hand back, "Yes I do! Yes I do! I don't need you! I don't need anything!"

"Nettie," I utter becoming more terrified, "What's that in you're hand?"

Nettie hides her hand behind her back. "Nothing."

"Nettie, give me your hand."

"NO!"

I launch at Nettie. I tug at her causing her to grow even more furious. It wasn't such a good idea, but I had to see what was in her hand. Michael gets a hold of her and grips her hard. She can't move and I'm free to look in her right hand.

I gasp.

"What is it?" Michael asks me.

"Nightshade berries." In the moonlight I could see the red and black berries clearly, "The deadly ones." I grab Nettie's head and I force her to look into my eyes, "Tell me you didn't eat these. Tell me you didn't!"

"I did." She said with a creepy smile, "And I'd do it again."

"Nettie," Michael says, "Listen to me. You don't mean that. It's the weeds talking. Stop listening to them."

"No! No!" she screams, "I hate me! I hate this life! I don't want to live it anymore!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! Don't tell me what I mean! I know how I feel." Nettie keeps crying but now she is angry. She lowers her voice and she sounds spine chilling, "Why should it matter? I lost my family. I can never go back home. We may never make it out the Gallows alive. I'll have nowhere to go once you go back with your sister. I'll be all alone. So why shouldn't I die? I have no idea what I'm going through. And no one cares! You don't care. I don't care. Why shouldn't I just end it?"

Mom was right. It was my fault. My mother starts to whisper to me again. I step back from Nettie. I can't believe what I have done to my best friend. I can feel myself coming to tears.

"Sing, Princess. Sing!"

I curl up in a ball and I sing Mary had a little lamb to myself. I can hear Michael talking to Nettie, trying to calm her down. I don't know how much time pasted. The whole moment felt too eerie to be real. When the whispering has left me I turn my attention back to Nettie. She was still crying, but crying less at least.

I edge over and touch her hand. When she doesn't flinch I take her hand in mine. I remember what she had asked me earlier. "Nettie, you are beautiful and smart and brave. You can't give up now."

"Why can't I?"

"We need you. You can't make it through the Gallows without you. We have to stick together."

"No."

"I care Nettie. I care so much. You're my best friend. I love you."

Nettie shakes her head.

"We love you Nettie, Michael and I both. We love you. We are here for you."

"Come on now." Michael chimes in, "You're too strong for this. You can't let a bunch of weeds lick you. You're so much better than this."

Nettie doesn't reply. We can't wait for her to stop; we have to move her now. Michael and I lift her to her feet. She's a bit shaky at first but she manages to stand. We both start to pull Nettie's hands and guide her out.

I can hear Nettie murmur softly, "Help me. Make them stop. Make them stop talking to me."

"Don't worry, Nettie. It'll all be over once we are out the field."

Michael starts to sing, but the laughing drowns out his voice. We scream Mary had a little lamb on the top of our lungs as we run out the weeds.

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Little lamb, little lamb,_

_Mary had a little lamb; its fleece was white as snow._

We all take turns tripping on the exposed roots of the weeds. We stop and help each other up but we never stop singing.

_And everywhere that Mary went,_

_Mary went, Mary went,_

_And everywhere that Mary went; the lamb was sure to go._

We run as if the devil himself is coming after us. Once we were out of the weeds one of us were still in danger. Nettie told us that she had eaten a handful of the poisonous Nightshade berries. That's when I remember Crazy Benjy.

"The book! Crazy Benjy's Foliage for food and medicine book!"

We take the book out of Nettie's bag and sure enough there is a remedy nightshade berries. It took forever to find the foliage for the antidote in the gloom of the Twisted Gallows. We finally found everything and mixed it up for Nettie. She drank the goop and slept the poisonous effects away. I fell asleep soon there after. I assume Michael stayed up to look after the both of us.

The next morning we didn't sit and rest. Even though Nettie was still under the weather we packed up everything and continued further. Michael wanted us as far away from the weeds as possible. Michael led the way. Nettie and I followed.

We continued in quiet until Michael says, "I guess you two will be listening to me from now on. Right?"

We hang our head down in shame. We had gotten ourselves in trouble with the weeping weeds. "Right." The two of us say in unison.

Our feet once again continue with the normal pattern through the muck and mud.

_Squish, Squash, Squish, and Squash._

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one. I hoped everything made sense. Tell me what you think. Review me PLEASE!**


	9. The Tree of Lights

**I don't own the Princess Bride in any way.**

**Blossom, Michael, Gabriel, Nettie, and Crazy Benjy however are my own characters. **

**(Excuse any mistakes you see. Thanks.)**

**Chapter 9**

_Traveling through the Weeping Weeds…_

Fezzik trotted along through the weeping weeds. Now Inigo was his very best friend, he was more like a brother to him; but Inigo's cries were starting to get on his nerves. Luckily, Fezzik had one thing most giants don't. Patience.

"Inigo, we must keep moving."

"I want my daddy Fezzik."

"I know. You've been telling me that all morning. I miss my family too."

"You do? I thought you hated your family. Didn't they make you become a wrestler at twelve because you were big for your age? And you didn't want to do it because you thought you would kill someone. And you did. Remember?"

Fezzik didn't like his friend reminding him of this. Most of the time Fezzik couldn't even remember what happened in his past. He liked it that way. "Oh, yes Inigo." Fezzik replies, "I remember now."

Inigo actually takes a minute to think. "Why do I cry and you don't?"

"They say it's the weeds that make you want to cry."

"But why don't you cry?"

"I don't know Inigo. I guess I'm not bright enough to understand what they say."

This kept Inigo from crying just for a little while, but it wasn't too long before he was at it again. Inigo stops walking and falls to his knees, "Daddy! Why did you have to go?" He starts crying like a baby and refuses to move.

Fezzik had never seen his friend act so strangely before and he wasn't sure how to handle it. "It's alright Inigo. What do you want me to do?"

"Leave me here good friend. Save Blossom. I can't go any further."

"I can't do this on my own." Fezzik says helplessly, "I'm not smart enough."

Inigo continues to cry.

So Fezzik grabs the collar of his friend and drags him through the field. Inigo grabs hold of a weed and holds it steadfast. "No! No! Leave me! Let me rot in here!"

Fezzik pulls on the legs of his friend. "Would it help if we rhymed some, Inigo? Maybe that would cheer you up."

"No more rhymes for me my friend. Death is so near."

This saddens Fezzik. He really was in the mood for a good rhyme. That always seemed to make him feel better when he was confused or scared. So he decided to rhyme with himself. "Come friend, we need to find Blossom and soon."

"Daddy!"

Fezzik, with little effort, lifts Inigo onto his shoulder and begins to trot through the woods again. "We'll be out by the afternoon."

"I want my Daddy!"

"Don't cry. Look at the pretty sky."

"I want to die!"

* * *

_Deeper in the Twisted Gallows…_

Traveling through the muck our shoes talk to us.

Squish, Squash, Squish, and Squash. 

Nettie was feeling much better at this point. She was still a little weak but she looked more like herself. Everything else was the same as it had been before. It was chilly and damp. The sun still didn't make it through the treetops so it was gloomy and dark even though we were quite sure it was daytime. There were no other sounds besides those of our shoes. The air was still very thick, but now there was an odd smell rising in the atmosphere. We couldn't tell what it was.

As usual Michael led the way. He had been taking very good care of us. I never got to ask him what he meant back in the weeping weeds, before we went to save Nettie. He said he believed his destiny was with me. We weren't able to discuss that further, but I wish we had. I don't know Michael that well, it's true, but I still would love to be apart of his destiny. I feel weird just by thinking about it. I'm too busy trying to run away to think about love. Still whenever he smiles I feel something tingle inside of me.

I try to keep my mind off him by thinking of something else. "Bandits, weeping weeds, biting bunnies, and severe storms." I say in my head, "That's what Michael's family told us to look out for. The weeping weeds were over with, that only left the bandits, biting bunnies, and severe storms. If we're lucky we won't see any of those things."

"Can we sit for awhile?" Nettie asks, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Feeling sick again?" Michael asks.

"No. I just lost my shoe in the mud again for the fourth time this morning. This is so frustrating. Can we stop before I lose my mind?"

"Absolutely."

We very well couldn't sit on the ground with all the mud. We find a fallen tree and sit on that. Nettie straps her shoes to her feet while Michael and I talk a bit.

"How far in the Twisted Gallows are we?"

"Let's see." Michael takes out the cloth map from one of his bags. He unrolls the map and slides closer to me. He holds one side of the map and I hold on to the other. "We are right here I think." He said. He points to spot on the map. It was hard to see in the darkness. I strain my eyes and I focus in on the spot. We weren't even half way through the Twisted Gallows.

"Are you sure that's where we are?"

"Pretty sure. I'll know for sure if we come across this special tree."

"What kind of special tree?"

"The tree of lights. It's supposed it be beautiful."

"I thought nothing good could ever survive the Gallows?"

"There are many beautiful people and things that aren't necessarily good Princess. But as far as I know there it nothing wrong with this tree."

"I'm ready now." Nettie says and we are once again up on our feet.

We walked for a while without much to say. Boredom was slowly starting to swallow us whole. Nettie and Michael took turns telling stories and jokes until we were all dying of laughter. We were laughing so hard we didn't even notice the changes in the atmosphere around us. We were giggling so intensely we didn't even see what was coming up ahead.

* * *

_Back at the beginning of the Weeping Weeds…_

Prince Humperdink and his men had just entered the Weeping Weeds. Prince Humperdink was very interested in the entertaining weeds. However, the butler remembered hearing tales about the weeds.

"Your highness?" the butler says in a quiet voice.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Maybe we should travel around the weeds. I remember hearing tales of people dying in these weeds."

Humperdink laughs in his stupidity. "Don't be daft man. I see nothing wrong with going straight through."

"Your highness, everything isn't always what it seems."

"I have to agree with the man." Newt Yellin says, " The weeping weeds are dangerous."

"You both are crazy. The sunshine will be good for me and the army."

"The men don't mind the darkness." The butler says, "Isn't that right men?"

All the men agreed. They had all heard stories about the weeds as well. They weren't sure if they were true or not. However, to be on the safe side they figured it best to go around the weeds as well.

"Who cares if they prefer the darkness? I can't go back there. Look at what it is doing to my hair?" Prince Humperdink pointed to his slightly frizzy hair. The damp hair was serving him some kind of injustice. "Tell me," He says to his butler, "That my hair isn't terrible since going through the damp forest."

Everyone looks at the butler. He could easily lie and then they would have to go around the field. The butler didn't like being put on the spot and wasn't sure of what to do. Could he lie to his prince, the future king? Sadly, the butler was an old man and honesty was his policy. "Your hair doesn't look _that_ bad, your highness."

"You see this man speaks the truth. If we continue through that cold forest I'll catch my death. We shall go through the weeds."

Yellin was frustrated, "Prince Humperdink, you can't go through the dangerous weeping weeds just because you are scared of a little frizzy hair!"

"I kept warning you Yellin. Newt or not I'm still your Prince, your superiority. I know what I want and what I want is what my people want. Am I right?"

The rest of the men reluctantly agree.

"There you have it. Come men! Through the field we go!"

The men roll their eyes and march through the field. They sang Florin's official anthem as they walked. Prince Humperdink refused to sing. In his mind it was his loyal subjects duty to sing the song to him and he would not take any part of it. Instead he listened to the laughter of the weeds. So the men sang as their prince idiot laughed until he actually peed his pants.

* * *

_Further ahead in the Twisted Gallows…_

Michael was the first to stop laughing and pay attention to what lay ahead. He stopped in his tracks. Nettie and I unknowingly bumped right into him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Nettie asks as she tries to control her laughing again.

"Princess?" he says not answering the question.

"Yes, Michael."

"I know where we are for sure now."

I look all around us and now I know what he means. Things had changed once again in the Twisted Gallows. The tall gloomy trees were once again gone. The dimness was lifted and air was much lighter. The trees were different now. They were much smaller which let in rays of the sun. There were actually flowers in bloom. There were birds chirping and squirrels scurrying across tree branches. It was as if some kind of garden had been placed in the middle of the Twisted Gallows.

Right ahead of us was what Michael and told me about before. In the middle of it all was a tall, thick tree. It was more magnificent than any other tree I had ever seen. Its branches were high and full of leaves. It was like one of trees you may hear about in fairy tales and bedtime stories. It glowed not from the sun but from something more magical than that. It looked too beautiful to be real.

My first thought was to run through the garden to the glowing tree. But I was much wiser than I was before. I remembered the weeds and was more cautious this time. I put my arm through his and I hold on tight. I've never been so scared of light in my life. "Do you think it's safe?" I ask him.

Michael was surprised by me doing this but he doesn't hesitate. He takes my hand, "I don't know Princess. It looks alright."

"What should we do?" Nettie asked.

"We better check it out."

Michael inched forward. I stuck to him like glue. He was very cautious of everything around him. The garden was filled with all sorts of familiar plants. There were small apple, peach, and lemon trees. From the ground sprouted watermelons, tomatoes, and pumpkins. There were flowers too. Roses, orchids, and pansies just to name a few. The flowers were every shade of the rainbow. The smell of everything was so sweet.

It wasn't long before we were in the center of the gorgeous garden. We stood at the base of the glowing tree that was set upon a small hill.

"It looks even better up close." Nettie commented.

"Come on."

Michael walks closer and touches the trunk of the tree. When everything seemed okay with him Nettie and I follow his example. The trunk was smooth and slick. Michael starts to climb the tree and I'm quick to follow.

"Do you need some help?" Michael asks willingly offering me a hand.

"Trust me. This isn't the first time I have climbed a tree in a dress." I climb the tree like a skilled cat. I see how impressed he is by this.

Nettie comes up and next and we take in the view. I could see the whole garden perfectly from where I sat. I could see the edge were the dimness stopped and light started. It was strange; at the end of darkness there was always some kind of lightness. The tree of light had the biggest and the greenest leaves I have ever seen. I could have stayed there forever but I was careful not to get too comfortable. I didn't want a repeat of what had happened in the weeping willows.

"Look at what I found." Michael calls.

Nettie and I climb to a closer branch. We sit on the same one since the branches were huge and sturdy. Michael plucks a round object wrapped in a nest of the tree's green leaves. After pulling the leaves away he reveals a pink oval shaped thing with specks of yellow and blue on it.

"What is that thing?" Nettie questions him.

"I think it's a type of fruit."

"I've never seen a fruit that looks like that before."

"If I'm correct this is the tree of light. There is not another tree on earth like this one. So hardly anyone has seen this fruit."

A stomach grumbles. It was mine. "Do you think we could eat it?" It was a bit odd, but it still looked good and I was really hungry.

Nettie takes out Crazy Benjy's book from her sack. She searched the book for a description of the fruit. It took forever but finally she shouts, "Yes finally! I got it! It says 'In the Twisted Gallows lives a wondrous tree that produces a pinkish fruit that resembles an Easter egg. It is quite delicious and one of the sweetest fruits on earth. The taste is a combination of many things. One bite will always be different than the next.'"

"So what do you think?" I say with hunger on my mind, "Should we try it?"

Michael plucks two more and we take the first bite together. The pinkish skin was waxy and smooth like the tree's trunk and branches. The flavor took a while to pop. At first I was chewing the waxy skin and flesh, then I taste a burst of blueberry. I spit it out quick.

"Yuck! That's nasty!"

"What are you talking about?" Nettie says, "This is good."

"It tastes like blueberries. I hate blueberries."

"Really? Mine taste like watermelon. What about you Michael?"

"Cherry." He says, "Would you want some of mine Princess?"

"Not really. Cherry isn't exactly my favorite either."

"Here." Nettie says as she hands over her fruit, "I'll switch with you. I don't mind blueberry."

I gladly trade. I taste the watermelon but then the flavor changes. Now it was a combination of watermelon and granny smith apples. I took another bite and now it's peaches. That's how it went. Bite after bite tasted like a different fruit. It was amazing.

"We should take some of these with us before we go." Michael suggests. We all make a mental note to pack our bags full of the fruit before we depart.

"Do you think we should stay a while?" Nettie inquires.

"Yeah." Michael says. "We can gather some more food while we still have the chance."

It was settled. We would spend the night then tomorrow we would be on our way again.

We climbed down from the tree of lights. We placed the rest of our things under the tree. Michael was still hungry and wanted to try some of the watermelon we spotted on the west side of the garden. Nettie thought she heard running water and desperately wanted a bath. We promised each other to be on guard at all times and not to wander too far. We would meet back at the tree of lights in a little while. We went on our separate ways. A part of me wanted to go with Michael so we could talk, but from the tree's branches I had spotted a path that looked intriguing. I knew I would kick myself later for not going with him, but as usual curiosity got the best of me.

The path led to the south end of the garden, the opposite direction of both Nettie and Michael. It was a small dirt path. Strawberries ran along side the trail. I walked and stopped every few steps to stuff my mouth with the fruit. I've never tasted anything so fresh.

The path led me to a hill of flowers. Orange spotted tiger lilies, white daisies, pink tulips, plum violets, and blue African lilies. They were all planted on the hill along with many other flowers. I was careful not to step on any of them. I walked to the top of the small hill and circled around. The view was very small. I couldn't see that far from where I stood.

I cleared a small spot on the hill and sat down. It was very peaceful. A breeze would pass by on occasion bringing the sweet smell of the fruit with it. I took off my shoes and let my feet enjoy the grass. A swarm of butterflies came and joined me. At first they simply rested on some of the flowers near by. Then one by one they started to land on me. A blue one landed on my right pinky. An orange and white butterfly landed on my left shoulder, then a yellow one on the side of my face. Before I knew it, twenty butterflies danced around me. Their wings tickled me though I tried my best not to move. If I wasn't careful I would kill them.

One at a time they got bored of me and started to leave. The blue one stayed around for a while. When it descended down the hill I had this urge to follow it. All the butterflies were going to the same place. I followed them through some bushes and past a few orange trees. The blue butterfly disappeared behind some vines. Pushing the vines away I see that it is a cave. I don't hesitate and I walk right through.

The cave was bright from all the shimmering crystals imbedded in the walls of the place. The butterflies were all crowded together fluttering around in circles. I still had no idea why they here. I sat down in the dirt and watched them fly for a while. The hum of their wings brushing together was sort of relaxing as it echoed in the cave. I find myself drifting into a very light, soft sleep.

When I awake I'm floating in mid air. I'm four feet off the ground. I scream, breaking my peaceful state, and I crash to the floor. I scare the butterflies who immediately leave the cave. I sit trying to think of what had just happened. I try to do it again, but I had no idea how. I close my eyes tight but nothing happened. After awhile I convince myself that it was just apart of a dream though that didn't explain why my backside was sore.

I left the cave and made my way back to the hill of flowers. I stop and pick blue African lilies to put in my hair. I also pick tiger lilies for Nettie. I take the path back to the tree of lights, stopping every once in a while for more strawberries. When I get back to the tree no one is there. I figure Nettie is still bathing and Michael was still at the watermelon patch.

I sigh and I start to walk to the west side of the garden. Michael wasn't too far off. He was sitting on a stone. When I found him he was cutting open a watermelon with the sword Crazy Benjy had given him.

"Hi Michael."

"Hello Princess. Where have you been?"

"I found a flower meadow. What have you been up to?"

Michael gestures to a pile of eaten watermelon.

"You ate all of that?" I exclaim.

"No, I wish. Every time I try to eat some bird, squirrel, or raccoon comes out of no where and starts picking at it."

"Those animals are usually afraid of humans."

"These aren't. I guess they figure it's their garden so they should get first dibs."

I laugh. Michael throws another open watermelon into the pile. Birds, raccoons, possums, and not to mention squirrels swarm the pile.

"That's remarkable."

"Here, have a seat. The next one will be ours." I take a seat on a stone close to him. He starts to crack the watermelon in half.

I had planned to ask him about his destiny and what it had to do with me. But I was slowly chickening out. I wasn't sure how to bring it up or what exactly to say. I just sat quietly as I watched his strong hands spilt the watermelon.

"Have you seen Nettie?"

"No I haven't actually. I picked some flowers for her though."

Michael looks up at me and smiles. He pulls out a handkerchief for me. "You've been eating a lot of strawberries too I see."

I touch my mouth and realize my lips were surrounded with smudges of strawberries. I quickly swipe my mouth feeling like such a fool.

"Were they good?" Michael asks.

"Delicious." I say blushing red.

Michael and I share the watermelon. It tasted like sweet water. I could eat it for days.

"Do you think this is what paradise is like?" I ask him after a while.

"One can only hope."

"Michael?"

"Yes Princess."

"Uh…well…I'm not sure how to say this. So I'll just say it."

Michael looks confused. "…Okay…"

"Umm…why do you feel that your destiny in connected with me?" The question was out of the blue. The moment it escaped my lips I started to wish I hadn't said it at all.

"Would you rather I didn't feel that way?"

"No! It… I didn't mean it like that. I want to be apart of your destiny-"

Michael looks at me curiously. What was I saying?

"I mean I don't mind being apart of your destiny I was just wandering why you felt that way."

Michael's green eyes look me over. I suddenly want to die.

There was an awkward silence.

"That's a good question." Michael tucks a brown curl behind his ear. "I guess it's just a feeling that I have. A feeling that I'm doing the right thing." He turns attention from the fruit to a plum tree up ahead. "I was taught to pay attention to the little feelings and hints. They can lead you to happiness you know."

"So I can bring you happiness? That's what you mean?"

Michael looks back at me and grins. "I think so. Don't you?"

I can only smile at this and nod my head a little. I didn't know what to say so I don't say anything at all. I didn't want to ruin anything. I just sit back and take calming breaths. He likes me. That's what he was hinting at. I feel something inside of me overload with happiness.

When we were both finished we just sat back for a moment.

"You ready to go?" Michael asks, "Nettie is probably looking for us now."

I didn't want to go, but I couldn't think of a good reason to stay either. I get up and walk over to where he stood.

"Watch out for the veins." He warns me, but it was much to late.

I trip on a watermelon vine. For a second everything is moving in slow motion. I'm preparing myself for the impact of the ground when Michael catches me in his arms.

"Are you alright Princess?"

Michael holds me tight in his arms. "Umm…yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Michael pulls me up and steadies me on my feet. "Oh you lost your flowers."

I felt so embarrassed. I bend down and scoop up Nettie's tiger lilies.

"Don't forget these." Michael places the blue African lilies back into my hair. His hand caresses the side of my face. I feel something spark though I'm not sure what it is. Our eyes are connected and neither of us moves at first. Something jumps inside of me. He brings me in closer.

"Michael! Blossom!" Nettie calls.

Reality hits us both and without a word we walk to Nettie. The dream was over.

"Where have you two been? I've been looking for you guys everywhere. I couldn't find the river. I must have been hearing things."

We don't say anything. I pray Nettie doesn't notice how red in the face I was.

"It'll be dark soon." Nettie informs us, "Shouldn't we be making camp?"

* * *

_On a ship heading for Devons…_

Westley is still upset at me for leaving Jatonia. We were finally safe and now I wanted to go right back in harms way. He tried to make a compromise. He would go and bring back Blossom, Inigo, and Fezzik. I would have to stay at the inn of course at Jatonia. I told him that I couldn't do that. Blossom was my little sister. I promised mother that I would look after her. Now she was a butterfly trapped in a jar. I was going to save her no matter what.

When Westley realized he couldn't change my mind he gave in. Now we are both on a merchant ship heading for Devons. When Inigo and Fezzik made the journey a few days earlier they had taken the road around the Twisted Gallows to Florin. Maybe that's what took them so long. Maybe that's why they didn't get to her in time. This time Westley and I would go through the Twisted Gallows to find Blossom.

Westley kept his eyes upon the sea. He was deriving some sort of plan, a scheme. I could tell. He was mad with me for now but I'm sure in the morning it would all be different. Hopefully he would be over it by then.

* * *

_Back in the Garden…_

Michael and I didn't speak anymore about our destiny together after Nettie found us. We explored the garden together and picked different fruits to have for dinner. We sat on the little hill, the base of the tree.

"It's beautiful here." She said, "And there are no talking weeds."

"It's a nice change isn't." I say.

"You're telling me. I have seen the cutest little baby foxes on the east side of the garden. They looked like a little puppies. I just wanted to kiss them all."

"You should be careful. Mothers are very protective of their babies." Michael comments.

"Not this mother. She let my come real close to her babies. She didn't mind. She was very laid back. Probably because she has never seen humans before."

My mind starts to drift back to my secret cave that I spent my afternoon in. I had been flying or floating at least. I couldn't deny that. I didn't know how it happened but I had this strong urge to try it again.

"I'll be back." I tell Nettie and Michael as I climb down the hill.

"Where are you going?" Michael asks.

"I left something in the flower meadow." I lie, "I'll be right back."

"Well okay. Hurry though. It will be nightfall soon."

* * *

**R&R please.**


	10. The Biting Bunnies

**Thanks FeatherWind once again for the advice.**

**It is always appreciated.**

**I'll try to keep my story going, so thanks.**

**The Princess Bride was created by William Goldman**

**Blossom, Michael, Gabriel, Nettie, and Crazy Benjy however are my own characters.**

**Excuse any mistakes. I'm trying to do better.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

In the Garden…

I walk back down the path to the flower hill. I ignore the strawberries this time. I had an idea. Maybe I can only float when I am at peace with myself. I wasn't quite sure how this was going to work, but I was willing to give it a shot.

The sun starts to sink behind the hills faster and I run to the cave. It was more stunning at sunset. The crystals embedded in the cave walls sparkled in striking colors. The butterflies had come back and where flying in the same little circle as they had before. I sit down in my same spot that I had sat at before. I take a second to relax and try not to think about anything, which is harder than it seems.

I can sense the light outside the cave disappear as my eyes are closed. I try not to think about it. I feel nothing else. I open my eyes and I'm still not floating. I try again and again and again. I get nothing. Zilch. Nil. Nada.

"Blossom, calm yourself." I say. I try one last time before I go. I try to remember all the beauty I've seen in the garden today and I focus on that. The flowers, the fruit, and the tree; that's all I think about it. It doesn't seem to be working. Or at least that's what I thought. When I open my eyes again I'm floating, much higher than the last time. I'm excited but I don't move. I didn't want to break my concentration. I just couldn't fall now.

I don't know what to do and I'm not sure how any of this works. I stand up hesitantly. This was actually working! I was standing in mid-air! I take a step forward and I'm still safe. I'm not sure what else to do so I just start walks through out the small cave. I run a little and jump some and when I think I got the hang of it I try something new. I walk up the walls and dance on the ceiling. But this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to fly.

I first tried jumping around high and falling gracefully back down. It worked and after I got the hang of it all. That's all I could do though. The cave was so small. There just wasn't enough room to fly in here. I thought about taking it outside but that wouldn't have worked. I was sure that this type of floating only actually happened in the cave. I could feel the magic swelling all around me.

I knew it was dark outside and Michael would probably be getting worried but I didn't want to leave yet. So I stay. My eyelids get heavy and falling asleep was too tempting. Sleeping in the air was like slumbering on a cloud and I find myself drifting into a soft nap. When I awake it's completely dark now, I can tell. I'm sure Michael and Nettie were both looking for me. When I look around my crystal cave and I see that the butterflies have left. I no longer hear the hum of their wings rustling together, but I do hear something else. I can't see anything at first, at least not until I look down.

It turned out to be growls. The growls of brown spotted little devils who had long ears and red little noses. Their vicious two fangs are exposed as a threat. Their eyes were huge but black and empty. I knew who they were. There was no doubt in my mind. I had come across the biting bunnies. I had expected that they were only part of a myths and fairytales up until now. They filled the entire cave. There had to be fifty maybe even more.

I'm scared senseless.

In the back of my mind a childhood memory starts to reply in my head. I am in mother's kitchen sitting on a wooden stool helping her prepare the supper. Buttercup was sick and needed some soup. I told mother that I wanted to help her feel better.

"You are a very sweet younger sister, Blossom." I hear mother's voice say, full of praise.

"I know." I giggle.

I use a big wooden spoon to stir the ingredients together as mother cuts up all the veggies.

"Is there anything else I can do mother?" I persist. I wanted Buttercup to get better soon so we could play hide and seek once more.

My mother only smiles at me warmly, "I'm afraid not, dear. But helping me make the soup is a very big job. You're doing splendid. I'm so proud."

This wasn't enough for me. I wanted to help out more. I wanted everyone to stop treating me like a baby. I was a big girl in my mind and I could handle big stuff now. "There has to be something else Mommy. Please, I want to help."

"Now, now Blossom dear-"

"I know of something you can do Blossom." Father says from his special chair near the fire.

I jump down from the wooden stool and hopped upon my father's lap with eagerness in my eyes. "Really? What is it Daddy? What do you want me to do?"

A sly little grin approaches his face. "Why don't you in your room and check for any Biting Bunnies." He says with a sparkle in his eye.

"Biting Bunnies Daddy?"

"Harold!" My mother says in astonishment, "Don't go filling our little girl's head with such nonsense." With her hands where on her hips and her eyes were narrowed, mother meant business.

"It's just a wee story. It won't hurt her none, darling. Besides she loves her dear old dad's stories. Don't you Blossom?"

Indeed I did. Although most of them kept me from sleeping many a night, I loved them all. I dropped to the floor and laid on my stomach looking keenly up at him. Father lit his pipe as he always did before a good story. He sat back in a chair with a smile on his face. The story then began.

"You see, Blossom sweetie, we didn't want to tell you until we thought you were old enough to know-"

"Oh bother!" Mother exclaims as she finishes her supper.

Dad ignores her sighs. "But now that you are four-"

"Four and a half, Daddy."

"Yes that's right. Now that you are four and a half I think it is about time that you know." He exhales the smoke from his pipe. "The Biting Bunnies are these ghastly little things. They are said to be the brown all over with black spots on their backs. They have fangs and vicious claws, with eyes that glow in the dark. They come out only in the evening when it is night and everything is covered in shadows."

"They don't eat humans do they Daddy?" I ask innocently.

"Well…" Father says, thinking over his answer carefully, "I'm sure it is not always their intention to eat humans but from what I hear they will eat anything. In fact, many say that they hate any other animals except for their own kind. That includes humans. You see, they may seem very vicious and evil on the outside, but on the inside they are always terrified and always on edge."

"Why are they so scared?"

"Don't know." He says, "Maybe because they fear something is constantly hunting them. Or maybe they are just filled with rage. Anyhow, their fear mixed with their edgy behavior never makes a good combination if you understand what I mean."

"How so?"

"They are very easily startled. If an animal or heavens forbid a person accidentally comes across one, the bunny will attack him."

I giggle a little. "It's only a little bunny Dad. What could a little bunny do?"

"Their teeth are mighty sharp my dear. The biting bunnies are very deadly. One bite has enough poison to kill a man in only a short day. Many times it's even quicker than that."

A shiver tingles down my spine. "Where do they live?"

"Don't fear child. They live nowhere around here. They only survive in the darkest and coldest places. They like damp areas as well. They prefer gopher holes and caves."

"But Daddy, why would they be Blossom's room? They have never been there before. Mommy and I would have seen them."

"Silly girl." Said my father with a laugh, "Don't you know that the biting bunnies and the dust bunnies are cousins. The biting bunnies occasionally visit the dust bunnies under beds. We don't want them to get your sister her weak stage now do we?"

"No sir." I say, still a little frightened. What my father had described to me was a nightmare that seemed worse than even the monster in the closet. For something as cute as a bunny to be vicious seemed more chilling than anything.

Mother comforted me later telling me that such things were just apart of my father's imagination. However that didn't stop me from checking under Blossom's bed that night. I wanted to make sure my big sister wasn't clawed to death by the vermin. Even when I was growing up I checked under my bed every night. I knew that dust bunnies didn't exist, but I couldn't make myself believe that biting bunnies didn't exist either. I kept telling myself that it wasn't real.

Reality hit me like stone as I came back from my memories.

Ironically now here I was staring down at what my mother once told me was just apart of Father's imagination. If only she could see them now. Father had been right. They were just as terrifying as I had imagined.

"Don't think." I tell myself, " You'll get out of this in no time." I inform myself, "The important thing is to relax and stay calm. You can float and stay out of their way."

It feels like hours have passed eventually and the little buggers still haven't budged from their spot on the cave floor. They were being aggressive to one another causing this gruesome sound to echo through the cave. The crystals embedded in the cave walls gave a glow through the grotto. I could see them perfectly, which was frightening in itself. I was shaking all over and I could stop. I hadn't moved. I had to move eventually. I knew that, but my body would cooperate. I just knew that I would fall on top of them then it would be all over for me.

In the distance I can hear my name being called.

"Princess?!" I hear the voice desperately shout. "Princess? Where are you?!"

"Michael?" I say, but it came out in a much softer tone than I expected. "He won't hear me from in here." I worry.

"Michael!!" I shout. This time my voice echoed through the cave causing the bunnies to stir up. I lost my happy thought, my sense of peace. It had vanished and I was falling in midair.

I scream in despair, thinking I'm a goner. I reach out my arms for anything I could hold on to. My fingers manage to grab onto a large groove of the rocky cave wall. I beg the heavens for a blessing, for a miracle. They sent me an angel.

"Princess?" Michael says as he steps inside the cave with a lantern in one hand and the sword in the other. Worry was written all over his face. His eyes scan the cave. "Are you alright?"

"Michael, stand back!"

Michael lifts lantern to get a better look. He sees me hanging from the wall. "What happened? What's wrong?" He takes another step inside the cave.

"No!!!"

"Why are you-" Michael didn't have to finish the question. The growls of the bunnies answered any questions he had. He looked down in surprise and shock. When Michael finally got a grasp of things the only thing that he could mutter was, "But…how?"

"I don't know. I don't." I felt myself on the verge of tears. I wanted out of this. They were my worst fears and they wear five feet below my slippers.

Michael heard my voice crack. "Don't worry now princess. I'm here now. Just hold on."

"I'm not sure how long I can Michael."

"Blossom!!!" Nettie screams from outside, "Michael! Blossom!!!"

"She was looking for you too." Michael informs me, "Hold tight I go and get her."

Michael leaves and I'm once again alone. I tried to be strong and sway my weight back and forth. If I moved just a little more to the right I could sit on a nearby ledge until we figured something out. My body once again wouldn't cooperate. It was tired of always being strong. So was I.

"Blossom!" Nettie's voice shouts as she runs up to the cave with Michael at her heels. When she sees the bunnies for herself. All the color drains from her face. Her lower jaw falls and her mouth is wide open. She says nothing, until "That's what I heard early this morning." She whispers.

"What did you hear?" I ask.

"This. You know from outside the cave…. their growls…it sounds like running water. The river that I was looking for."

Growls of running water, it sounded familiar to me for some reason. I tried to think but my concentration was soon lost.

Michael steps past Nettie and into the cave. Nettie and I both scream no at the same time and Nettie holds him back. "Are you crazy? They'll kill you!" Nettie shouts in the lowest of whispers.

"We got to get her out of there some how."

"I know but that isn't the way. We have to think of something else."

Nothing came to any of us. The biting bunnies surrounded that floor. Michael and Nettie lowered their lanterns so the extra light wouldn't arouse them. I realized that there were probably more than I thought hiding in the shadows.

Growls of running water. Why did that sound familiar to me? Where had I heard it before?

"Nettie! The nursery rhyme!" Michael shouts, "Wasn't there a nursery rhyme?"

"Oh my goodness! I almost forgot all about that."

"What nursery rhyme?" I ask.

"When we were younger there used to be a spooky nursery rhyme about the biting bunnies." Nettie replied, "I can't remember it now. Don't you remember Blossom?"

My mind was drawing a blank. I was too tired to think of anything. I had heard it before and it made sense. That's why what Nettie said sounded so familiar to me. "Would it help?" I asked.

"At this moment anything would help." Michael says.

"Okay." I was shaking some much even my voice sounded like it was shivering to. I try swaying again to get to the other ledge. My legs refuse to move. "Work please." I beg them silently, but they refuse.

"How did it start?" Nettie asked Michael.

"Brown speckled little bunnies."

"Brown speckled little bunnies. Brown speckled little bunnies." Nettie repeats over and over again as she paces a little. "What comes next?"

"The only parts I can remember," Michael says, "is 'brown speckled little bunnies', 'growls of running water', and 'they will scamper, they will fluster". What are the other parts?"

"Let me see." Nettie closes her eyes as she tries to imagine the words.

"_Brown speckled little bunnies._

_Growls of running water,_

_And… And sharp teeth for slaughter._

_In the dark…………… they lurk._

_Green glowing eyes and…… devilish smirk."_

"That's it!! That's the first part." Michael shouts. "But what's the second part?"

No wonder I couldn't remember the rhyme. I hated it so much growing up. I mean really, sharp teeth of slaughter? Why would a kid want to hum such a thing?

Nettie continues:

"_Brown speckled little bunnies._

_And…no…Under the glow of the moon,_

_You know your end is coming soon._

_The biting bunnies will poison you._

_And death will fall ever so true._

_Brown speckled little bunnies_

_They will scamper, they will fluster._

………… _uh……something, something, and luster."_

"What!" Michael exclaims.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember what comes after fluster. I know it has luster at the end. But I can't remember."

Nettie and Michael start making possible sentences with the word luster. They didn't notice that the bunnies were starts move around a bit. I didn't have to guess what was wrong with them. I knew it instantly. They were hungry. Their black tongue hanged out of their open mouths. It was indeed dinnertime and I was still hanging above them like a little treat.

"Was it something like their eyes have luster?" Nettie suggested.

"No you already mentioned their eyes."

"It was something to do with luster. I'm so sure of it.

"_Brown speckled little bunnies._

_They will scamper, they will fluster._

………………………………_luster._

I can't remember!" She shouts in frustration.

The biting bunnies one by one and notice me, a delicious free meal, hanging over them.

"Are you sure it was luster?" Michael says in a doubting tone.

I swear I just saw one of the bunnies lick their fangs. They pass the message of a free meal to the other bunnies in a series of yips and bunny talk.

"Michael, I know what I'm talking about. It was luster. But what thing can luster? The moon maybe?"

The bunnies form a circle under my feet. They chant in unison. Michael and Nettie have their backs to me. I scream but no sound comes out. I can't cry. I can't escape. I just hang their looking down at them. I waited for the inevitable.

"No." Michael replies, "You already mentioned the moon."

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

A part of me wishes the bunnies would just attack me already. Then it would all be over. The anticipation would be gone.

"I got it!" Nettie yells. "It is:

_Brown speckled little bunnies._

_They will scamper, they will fluster._

_They adore how precious stones luster._

_So run and heed this song._

_Forget these words and you won't live for long."_

"That's it!!!" Michael exclaims. "Did you hear that Blossom? She re-" Michael turned around to see the bunnies the verge of an attack.

"OH My- Blossom, raise your legs onto the wall. They won't be able to get to you!" Nettie hollers.

I hear her but I can't move my body. I hear her but my mouth won't open to respond. I hear myself whimper, but I'm not even aware that I'm doing it.

"Heavens," I hear Michael say, " She's gone into shock."

"I'll be right back." Nettie says. She takes her lamp and runs as fast as she can out the cave.

"Blossom!" Michael calls to me, "Don't let go. Do you hear me?"

I heard him but I wasn't sure if my fingers would obey.

They bunnies start jumping in the air. For such small bunnies they could jump quite high. They start to latch unto my dress. Michael hits them with rocks and they fall off.

"I'll try to catch their attention." Michael informs me, "When I do reach to your right and get to the ledge. Okay?" Michael throws more rocks. The bunnies growl in rage. He lifts his lantern in the air to catch their attention but they don't budge from under me.

That figured. Mosquitoes have always bitten me and never Buttercup. She used to tease me and say that I must taste good since they couldn't get enough of me. I guess I smelt really good to the bunnies too. No matter how much Michael hit them they didn't move towards him.

Then Michael did something brave. He crept into the cave, closer and closer to the bunnies. They gave him absolutely no attention. I didn't understand. Why me? "Blossom. Look at you dress."

I looked down and I could have laughed. I had forgotten Buttercup had put gems on the dress when she made it for my birthday. They weren't real, but I guess the bunnies couldn't tell between real precious gems and faux. I'm sure to them it didn't matter. I was just in time for dinner and I had flashy stones on.

"I got them!!" Nettie screams as she enters the cave. In her hands was the box Crazy Benjy gave me. It was filled to the brim with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. "Come on Michael!" She calls, "Don't worry Blossom. We'll get you out."

Nettie and Michael had a plan. Michael held the light up again. Nettie held out a heaping handful of gems in front of it. The light caught the gems color and filled the cave will it's splendor. The bunnies ignored me and my faux jewels. The gems in Nettie's hands memorized them. They crouched low as if they were ready to attack her for them.

Nettie threw the gems as far as she could. They landed in the furthest corner of the cave. She kept throwing them.

"Now!" Michael screamed to me, "Princess let go."

My fingers let go and I land on my feet. I feel my legs move one step at a time. I don't hear anything and I can barely see anything. I take baby steps; my legs have forgotten how to walk. I see Nettie and Michael say something but there is no sound. I watch their lips mouth the word "faster". Can I go faster? My legs tell me I can't.

I have this sudden urge to give up.

And then…………………………………………………. it happens.

One bunnies notices that I, his dinner, have left my rocky perch. He comes running up to me. And I don't move. "Just let him bite me." I think. "This way it will be over and I won't have to be strong anymore. I would be wherever Mother and Father were. I would be with them. I would be at home."

I feel its demon teeth sink into my ankle. I rush of hot agony starts up my legs and fills my heart. I let go to whatever strength I had left and collapse to the floor. Nettie screams in horror.

"No!!!!!" Michael screams. He drops the lantern and rushes to my side.

* * *

**That's it for now. This is my first real cliffhanger in this story. What do you think?**

**Read and Review Please!!!**

**Teenstar113**


	11. A Fall From Heaven's Gates

**Hi**

**It's been a while, so let me start with a quick look at where the characters are:**

**Blossom and Westley are on there way to Devons ****(The country outside of the Twisted Gallows)**

**Inigo and Fezzik are somewhere in the Weeping Weeds**

**Humperdink and his army are_ just_ entering the Weeping Weeds.**

**And our heroic trio (Blossom, Michael, and Nettie) are in a cave filled with the ****devilish biting bunnies.**

**That should clear some things up.**

**I don't own the rights to Princess Bride; however, I do own the rights to my own characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_From the previous chapter:_

And then…………………………………………………. it happens.

One of the bunnies notices that I, his dinner, have left my rocky perch. He comes running up to me. And I don't move. "Just let him bite me." I think. "This way it will be over and I won't have to be strong anymore. I would be wherever Mother and Father were. I would be with them. I would be at home."

I feel its demon teeth sink into my ankle. A rush of hot agony starts up my legs and fills my heart. I let go to whatever strength I had left and collapse to the floor. Nettie screams in horror.

"No!!!!!" Michael screams. He drops the lantern and rushes to my side.

* * *

_Continued…_

The poison from the bite hits me instantly. Things are starting to look blurry.

Michael quickly investigates my ankle. I was indeed bitten as feared by both Michael and Nettie. He shouts at me, repeating my name over and over again. I feel too weak to do anything. There is no time to waste. Michael pulls me into his arms, lifting me up off the floor. My body is lame and tired. I'm much like a limp noodle in his arms.

"Let's go!" Michael calls to Nettie.

They both run full speed out of the cave with me in tow. The moonlight seems extremely bold tonight. Everything is covered in a silver spotlight. I bounce up and down in Michael's arms as he dodges whatever lies in the dark. We run with the bunnies at our heels. Although I can't see the bunnies, I know they are chasing us.

The pace of my own heart starts to slow down as my brain rushes ahead of me. A billion things run through my frantic head all at once. I wandered if Buttercup would ever truly know what happened to me that I died trying to get to her. What would Nettie and Michael do now that I was gone? Would they go back?

Everything starts to swim. I'm dizzy and lightheaded. I close my eyes and the world disappears.

The last thing I hear is Michael's strong voice, "Stay with me, Princess!"

It was much too late for that.

* * *

_When Blossom gains consciousness..._

I awake with something warm on my face. I open one eye slowly than the other. I'm surrounded by white light all above me, angels maybe. An angelic melody fills my ears and my suspicions are reassured. This had to be it.

Heaven.

I stand to my feet, surprised to see how fast I have gained back my strength. It was just like I had expected it to be. Everything was white, gold and silver. My surroundings sparkled like a jewel. The air is pure and fresh.

I'm in a white fog and just ahead of me, guarded by angels, are the pearly gates. They seem to be miles high, never-ending. I come to the gates placing my hands on two of the bars that were the color of ivory, trimmed with gold. Just inside was a garden of clouds and stars growing like flowers. It was nothing like I had ever seen before, not even the tree of lights could compare.

The angels look at me hard, eyeing me suspiciously. God was no where in sight or least that is what I assumed since I had never seen him. Wait! Didn't God meet his children at the gate, letting them in? The angels continue to investigate me with their eyes. "Don't I belong here?" I can't help but think. I suddenly become self-conscious of all the "non-angelic" things that I have done in the past. There was a lot of lying, a few cheating incidents, a fight or two, and times of pure hatred towards certain pompous Princes. Would God take off points for that? Would this send me down to… the place of fire and damnation?

The gates opening slow motion. They squeak as that angels sing. How would I explain my actions to God? Could I beg? I wasn't sure if he would accept that. No other thoughts came to mind though, so I back up and fall to my knees ready to cry for mercy.

As it turned out it wasn't God, but someone who was equally important in my life; in fact, it was actually two people.

"Blossom, dear!" My mother says as she kneels and hugs me tightly. Father holds the both of us in his massive arms.

At first I'm stunned to see them. It had been seven years since I saw them both. Things certainly had changed. They didn't look like a tired and old aging couple. The worry lines were gone. The sparkle in their eyes had returned. They looked much younger than I could ever remember.

After the shock had subsided I embraced them both. "I'm so glad to see you." I say with tears running down my face. "I've missed you both so much. Buttercup and I needed you both so much. Why did you have to go? Why at the same time?"

"That's not for us to question." Mother answers dutifully. "Besides that shouldn't matter now should it? The past is the past. Everything seems to be working out as it should."

"But Mother!" I cry, pushing myself out of their arms so they can hear me clearly through my sobs. "It hasn't! A lot has gone wrong since you left. Buttercup and I were left so poor, we had to sell the house, the land, everything! She almost had to marry an evil prince, though she escaped. But she left me. She's somewhere on an island and I can't find her! I can't…" the wheels of my brain start to work together.

Why did any of this matter anymore? I was dead. I didn't have to search anymore. Buttercup was happy with her love and I had Mom and Dad. Yes, everything was fine now. Nettie and Michael would certainly return back to Florin, their home. So why was I so upset? It was fine. No worries.

I sigh, "You know what? None of that matters. It's just so good to see you again."

"We've missed you, Blossom." Father says, "You have grown quite a bit since the last time we saw you."

I nodded. They had died when I was ten years old and Buttercup only twelve. Many things had changed since then.

"You are quite the young lady." Mother says with another smile.

Father nods, "You look just like your mother when she was younger."

This brings even more tears to my eyes. Father picks the lot of us up off the cloud floor and we walk slowly back to the pearly gates.

"I'm so glad to be up here with you two." I say with my heart filled with so much joy it could burst. "I was so tired. Tired of being strong, taking care of myself all by myself. I needed someone to be there with me. I was so weary of being alone."

"But were you ever really alone?" Father asked me, "If I remember correctly wasn't there a young girl with you, traveling through God-only-knows-what to help you find Buttercup. Do you call that being alone?"

"Well...no."

"And there was that young man who was with you." Mother adds.

I blush at the thought of Michael. I was going to miss him more than I realized.

"You were never alone, dear." Father says ignoring the last part purposely, "They cared for you."

"But they should hate me, after everything I put them through. They are suffering because of me."

Mother takes my hand. "Dear, they made a choice. Their choice was to stay with you. That's truly something special; you should consider yourself very lucky."

I nod my head. My parents were right. I was truly lucky.

Mother and Father walk past the angel guards with their colossal white wings. They enter the pearly gates hand in hand. I try to go in to but the angels stop me. Their large extended hands block my path. They don't say anything to me. They continue to sing but shake their heads slowly, telling me no.

"Mother!," I cry with my hands gripping the bars. "They won't let me in!"

She turns around and looks back at me with her all knowing eyes. She looks at the guards then me then back to them. They seemed to be talking to her in some foreign yet beautiful language that I couldn't grasp. After a short moment or two, Mother nods her head understanding it all.

She comes to the gate and holds my hand through the bars. "It's not your time yet darling."

"What? But Mother-"

"There is still so much in your life to look forward to, to experience; the good and the bad. You'll be here again one day, but not today." She tries to walk away, but I won't let her.

"I need you! Don't leave me alone again!"

"Didn't we just go over this?" Mother says with a smile, "You aren't alone. You have Buttercup and your friend and that young man."

"I don't want to go!! No! Please."

"Fulfill your destiny Blossom; if not for yourself, for me."

"But Mo-" I am cut off when two guards take hold of me. They are gentle, but they are escorting me away.

"You have so much to live for. Enjoy your life dear. Life is much shorter than you think." And with that last tidbit of wisdom, Mother leaves the gate. She joins Father and they walk away.

All at once the stable cloud floor gives way. I'm falling out of the heavenly white light. I'm in darkness. Mother's voice echoes in my head, "Enjoy your life dear. Life is much shorter than you think." I cry for her, but she doesn't answer.

When I awake from my apparent dream I am still calling for my mother who is long gone. The first thing I'm aware of is the temperature of my body. I burning up all over and yet I couldn't stop shivering. I have no idea where I am, and then I remember the fangs of the devils. There is a fire nearby. I'm covered in blankets.

Michael is squeezing my right hand and caressing one side of my face. He keeps yelling at me, but I can't hear him. Why can't I hear him? I close my mouth after I realize that I'm still screaming for Mother.

"Can you hear me?" He asks with a worried expression.

I waggle my head up and down the best I can.

"That's good. I was so worried. You are okay now. You're ankle, it's a little swollen but it's fine." And then he grins at me wearily. Something tingles in my stomach, making me even hotter all over. "She's up." Michael calls to someone else. Nettie.

She pops up out of nowhere. She clumsily hugs me, sending so much pain through out my entire body. "Oh, I'm sorry- sorry- so sorry! I'm so glad you're okay. We thought you were… well you know… but none of that matters now! You're awake."

Was I okay? It didn't feel like it. Michael and Nettie get to work on something. What in particular I didn't know. I remember the heavenly clouds. Was it a dream or a hallucination? I wasn't sure. With much confusion I doze off to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning…_

When I first woke up I thought maybe I was in heaven again with the white lights, but it was all in my head. I had been kicked out of heaven. And also, this place was much too green. As it so happens the white light came from the tree of lights. I was sleeping under it.

In general I felt better, but not healed. My right ankle felt a lot heavier than my left. It may have been infected by the bunny's bite. I was also stiff, still in the same position as I had been the night before, on the flat of my back. With all my strength I flip myself over to my side. And there, three inches away from my nose, was Michael's neck.

I don't breathe, I don't even blink. Why was he here with me? How long had he been there? My first urge was to wake him and ask him these questions, but I hesitated. What if he left? I didn't want him to leave just yet.

He was on his side as well facing me. I'm so close to him that I can feel his breath against my face. I blush without knowing why. One of his toned arms was wrapped around me, keeping me close to him. I look at his strong face for the longest time. He was tanned from the working in sun, building Crazy Benjy's laboratory. His hair of brown curls was quite a mess; however, it is hard to keep yourself properly groomed when you are running around in a forest such as this one. He was handsome, even in his sleep. He had long eye lashes that fluttered in his slumber. A sign of how restless he was. I settle down closely by him ready to fall asleep yet again. And that is when he awakes.

He isn't apologetic for how close we are. He smiles and I blush. "Feel better?"

I try to find my voice, "Yes, thanks to you."

"I'm glad you're safe." He takes a moment to stretch." You're fine… for now. We'll stay in the garden a little while longer while you rest." He says.

His eyes look directly into mine. "What do you mean by 'fine for now'?" I manage to whisper from my sore throat, which probably ached from me screaming for mother in my sleep.

His arm moves up and his hand strokes my hair. He was preparing me for the blow he was about to give me. "Princess, the biting bunnies are poisonous. Even with Crazy Benjy's book we couldn't find a remedy. We found something that will do for now, but we have to get you out of here. We need to find a doctor maybe even a…"

"What? What is it?" I ask with a knot tying in my stomach.

"Maybe even a miracle."

I lay quietly under the tree. Michael's hand rubs my cheek yet I can barely feel it. So I was going to die anyways. "Maybe that's what Mother meant." I think to myself, "My time on earth is short, that's what she was trying to tell me. I'll die soon." Tears swell in my eyes, "They kicked me back on earth just to have me die a little ways later."

Michael notices my sniffles, "Princess?"

"After-after all of this… us running, trying to keep from Prince Humperdink, the weeping weeds, and now those bunnies…after all of that… I'm going to die anyways." I laugh at myself in pity, "Why is my life so ironic?"

Michael sits straight up at hearing this. He pulls me into his arms. He meant business. I feel heavy from my head to my toes. "You won't die. I wouldn't let you."

"Maybe it was my destiny all this time." I say to myself, not listening to Michael at all, "Maybe that's what Mother meant, to 'fulfill my destiny'."

"Stop talking like that." Michael says firmly, "That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

Michael grins at me again. "My destiny is connected with you remember? You can't leave me just yet."

Michael's words were comforting, but in my mind I already knew my fate. We had miles to go in the forest. I probably wouldn't make it out in time. Even though my mind accepted my fate my heart still wished that Michael was right.

"You'll be fine with us." Michael says, "We're here for you." Michael hugs me which sends tingles up my spine. "Lay here a while. I'll find us some breakfast." Michael left me to my thoughts until Nettie came back from wherever she had been.

"It's about time you two woke up." She said with a naughty grin on her face. She plops down on some of the blankets I was using. "Feeling better?" she asks.

"Much."

"That's good." She says, "Last night you were shivering so bad that your teeth were chattering."

"Was I?" I say obviously not remembering a thing.

"We tried everything to harm you up again. Blankets, the fire-"

"I remember the blankets and the fire. Not much after that though."

"We didn't know what else to do. We thought that if we sat close together you might warm up. Looks like the plan worked."

"Yes." I say. I take a moment to think, "So that's why he was laying so close to me. He was trying to keep me warm." I thought.

"I went out and made another remedy for you. You can take it later after you had some food in your stomach."

I moan after seeing the oddly colored green gunk in a cup just for me. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

"So what did Michael and you talk about?" Nettie questions, her knees drawn into her chest. She was nervously looking at everything else in the garden except my face.

"He told me Nettie. I know that I might not make it."

Nettie lowers her head a bit. A minute of silence passes by before Nettie finally says, "But don't you worry. Michael is sure that we can make it out soon enough. There is nothing to fret over."

"Michael just gave me the same speech." I inform her. She immediately starts thinking about another approach. I let her ponder. I turn on the flat of my back again and I look up at the branches of the tree of lights. It was a beautiful day. Nettie lays down on some of the blankets with me, mimicking my moves.

"Think about it this way. You escaped Prince Humperdink's castle right? We made it past the Weeping Weeds and the Biting Bunnies. What's the worst that could happen to you? You've already been through so much. We are almost out of the Twisted Gallows. We'll be the first people to actually make it out alive."

I shrug my shoulders. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"See there you go! You'll be fine. Michael will make _sure_ of that."

I was curious of her last comment, but my attention is soon distracted. "What's moving in your bag?" I ask her.

"Huh? Oh! I forgot to tell you all about him!"

"Him? Who is him?"

"He is." Nettie opens the knapsack and she pulls out a little fox. He is light brown all over with black ears. His legs are black as well. With big eyes he is very hard to resist. "He must have woken from his nap. Isn't he the cutest?"

"Why do you have a baby fox? Where is his mother and siblings?"

Nettie lowered her voice as if the fox understood what we were saying. "The bunnies got to them."

I gasp a little. "Are you absolutely sure."

"There weren't a lot of carcasses left, but enough to know that… he's all alone."

The little fox didn't seem to know the difference. He jumped out of his knapsack, stretched, and yawned.

"What are you naming him?"

"I'm calling him Felix, Felix the Fox. What do you think?"

I watch as Felix the Fox chases a butterfly a little ways from the where we were. "I think it suits him. Does Michael know about you little find?"

"Not necessarily, but he'll know soon enough."

Soon Nettie is chasing after Felix. I lay back down, giving the tree branches my full attention. Time passes, how much I don't know. When Nettie finally gets a hold of the little rascal she sits next to me.

The same naughty smile appeared yet again on Nettie's face. Her brown eyes sparkled with a secret that she was dying to share. It wasn't like my friend to keep anything away from me. Yet, she continued to giggle to herself until I had had enough.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

Nettie ignores my question and asks me one of her own, "Who are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking of no one in particular." I say. I know who she is trying to hint at. Michael. It was true that my thoughts did seem to drift to him every once in awhile. I still wasn't willing to give her the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Don't treat me like a fool. You are thinking of Michael. It's written all over your face." Nettie's smile grows, "In fact, it is written all over his face how much he likes you too."

I roll my eyes, "Sure."

"Why do you say it like that? You know it's true. Can't you see it in him?"

I thought I saw traces of it occasionally hidden in his smile or in his eyes, but I always figured it was part of imagination. A part of me knew though, but I couldn't let Nettie be right about this one. I don't reply to this comment but that doesn't slow her down.

"He likes you. He has liked you ever since that night Gabriel brought us to their house." Nettie tucks her short red hair behind her ear as she plays with Felix, "You should have seen his face when you collapsed to the cave floor. You would have thought that his whole world had ended."

"Anyone would have been shocked, Nettie." I say, denying the whole thing, "If I recall correctly you screamed."

Nettie tries to think of a come back but nothing comes to mind. "Fine." She says, "Bad example." She takes a moment to think, "How about this morning? We were supposed to sleep on either side of you to keep in some of the heat. When I woke up he had pulled you away from me and closer to him."

"He was trying to make sure that I was warm." I say with a little blush.

"Sure."

"And we weren't that close." I was lying

"Oh please! I was there you know. I woke up and saw you two. You can't get any closer than that. That's why I got up early, just in case you two talked this thing over."

"There is nothing to talk over."

"Whatever. The bottom line here is that he likes you. Even in his sleep you could see that he was happy to be there with you."

This conversation went on for a while. Nettie continued to try and convince me that Michael liked me just as much as I secretly liked him. All of this would have been more exciting news if I wasn't dying from a bunny bite. What would be the point of getting all happy if I would only lose him in a little while?

"Why do you refuse to believe it? You know that I would never lie to you. I'm telling you what I know for sure."

"Maybe." I finally say, "That's all I have to say." I repeat it. "Maybe."

We hear footsteps. Just coming from the west side of the garden was Michael. His arms were full of different fruits for my breakfast.

"Well," Nettie says as she packs up Felix in her knapsack again, "I think I'll go exploring."

Nettie was suddenly making me nervous. "You're leaving?"

"Yep." She gets up off the ground. She walks past Michael to the west side of the tree of lights. "See you two later!" Se calls over her shoulder. She ducks behind a small gathering of apple trees and she is gone.

Michael takes her spot next to me and lays out the fruit. I sit up the best I can, with Michael's help. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got you a bit of everything."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Michael chooses the bananas for himself. I had the mango. Since I wasn't strong enough just yet to work a knife properly, Michael cuts the fruit into chunks just for me.

Time goes by without either of us saying a word. Nettie's speech had made me edgy. Suddenly I remember something important that I meant to ask Michael or Nettie about earlier on.

"Michael, whatever happened to the bunnies?"

"Hmm… Oh! I forgot to tell you that this morning, didn't I?" He says. "They were chasing us and picking up speed fast." He swallows a mouthful of bananas. "We thought if we ran past the tree of lights that would scare them away since they only like the night time."

I nod at this remembering my Father telling me that when I was much younger.

"For some reason that didn't care them off, so they relentlessly chased us past the tree of lights and out the garden."

"Where did you go?"

"The only place we could go, the Twisted Gallows' gloomy forest."

"But the bunnies, they like dark places." I say after taking a bite off of mango.

"I know, but it was the only other place. We couldn't exactly turn around and head back to the garden."

"So what happened?" I asked eagerly, "How did you escape?"

Michael shook his head. "I have no idea. One minute they were behind us. The next minute they weren't. Maybe they got scared of something. Maybe they found a slower meal. I'm not sure. It's very strange."

"Don't you mean spooky? Scary?" I say as I lay on my back again. All the moving and talking was making me tired. Michael notices me and follows suit. He lies on his side just as he was this morning.

"Scary?" He says, "I'm sure out of all the things we have seen thus far this is the least scary."

"You don't think a pack of mad bunnies disappearing in air is a little scary?"

One of Michael's fingers fiddles with a thick strand of my hair. "No, only if they magically appeared again."

"Well I do." I reply, ignoring the sensation in my stomach from Michael's hand.

"You have nothing to be scared about." He says and with that he kisses my forehead.

It had meant to be a brotherly kiss, but his lips lingered too long. I found myself leaning into the kiss. When he finally did pull away his lips all I could do was sigh, much to my embarrassment.

Michael moves on. "You should rest for now and get your strength up again. In two days we will be heading out of here."

"Two days?" I blink.

"We can't stay here any longer than that. We have got to get you out of this place."

"I kind of like it here now." I groan.

I strongly believed in predictions and dreams. And if fate is fate and nothing can be done to change it than I would die like the heavens told me. Why couldn't I just die in a peaceful garden like this one?

"Whether you like it here or not we have got to leave."

"Alright." I say. I make myself comfortable next to Michael, snuggling my head under his chin.

Michael lets out a deep breath. "Okay, maybe three days wouldn't be so bad."

Over the next two days Nettie, Michael, and even little Felix did everything they could to make me feel better. Nettie forced down ever remedy she could make in the book down my throat. Every one of them tasted worst than the first one had, causing me to gag. She finally stopped when my tongue turned green. Although, she did pack extra ingredients just in case I needed them while we were in the forest.

When Nettie wasn't bothering me about potions she was annoying me about how close Michael and I were getting. No matter how much I denied it she was right. Michael brought me food. He wrapped fresh bandages around my ankle. He took me on long walks in the garden so I could gain the strength back in my legs again. He was constantly grinning and I couldn't stop giggling.

Then there was little Felix who provided nothing but sheer entertainment and bliss. He chased bugs, he practiced his growl, he pounced on flowers, and he devoured any type of food around him. He was an exciting thing to watch. Michael on the other hand wasn't too excited about the fox. He said the fox belonged in the garden and not with us. Nettie did the right thing and tried to put him back where she had found him. The clever fox followed her though, so it was settled. Felix the Fox was here to stay.

On the third day, during the afternoon, Michael and I were under the tree of lights again. Both of us were sitting up much closer than normal but I had grown used to that. This would be our last day in the garden. I wasn't ready to go. There was no point in arguing with Michael either, he had already made up his mind.

A cool breeze passes by causing the leaves of the tree of lights to rustle, creating beautiful music. I drink in all the smells of the garden. Watermelon, apple, lime, raspberry, roses, and honeysuckle filled the air. It was almost intoxicating. Everything was green with splotches of reds, yellows, and oranges here and there. I wasn't ready to give any of this up.

Nettie, who sat on the huge branches above us, calls down. "I think we have to run now you guys!"

"Run? Run for what?" Michael asks.

"What can you see up there?" I question.

Nettie doesn't answer. She just stares out at the skyline in front of us. All the color in her face drains away.

What is coming our way now?

* * *

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Teenstar113**


	12. And They All Run

**Seasons Greetings!**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!**

**I'm having a blast, but I'm going to try and post some more chapters.**

**(Sorry for any mistakes by the way.)**

**I don't own Princess Bride, but I do own Blossom, Nettie, Michael, and Felix.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_At a port in Devons…_

Buttercup's point of view

We were finally here. The merchant ship had taken forever to reach land. Westley insisted that I be more patient, but honestly who could be patient at a time like this. According to the man in the bar that dim-witted twin of Mad Max, Crazy Benjy, had my sister. For what reason I still wasn't sure, but I was going to kill him when I got my hands on him.

With the little that we had, Westley and I depart the ship and explored the town. With our map in hand we try to find a path that would lead to the back of the Twisted Gallows.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My sweet Westley asked me kindly.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing. I'm not leaving until I find Blossom. Besides if we could make it through Fire Swamp we'll make it through just about anything."

"Alright then, just stick close. Things move fast in the marketplace."

That was certainly true. There was a crowd in the market. People were yelling their specialties out in the streets. "Mutton for sale!" "Fresh Oranges!" "Iron kettles!" There was a bakery near by that filled the air with the scent of cinnamon rolls. A few old women sold small bouquets. A small number of children play in the streets.

"We'll need a few things before we go into the forest." Westley shouted in my ear over the noise of the crowd. "I made a list."

The list wasn't that long to my relief. It was mostly food items, some emergency supplies, a blanket or two and horses.

"Where will he get the horses?" I ask, not seeing a stable in the market.

"I think there are a few stables outside the market. It's going to take a lot of bargaining to get at least one horse with the little money we have."

"I still don't understand." I lean in closer to Westley's ear, "You are…" I look around to see if anyone is listening, "You are the Dread Pirate Roberts. You have more gold than any other pirate. Why didn't you bring any of it?"

"Love, we were on a public merchant ship. They search everyone's belongings. If I brought more gold they would have been suspicious."

"Oh."

"I'll be in the trading store over here getting some of the things on this list. It's a bit crowded in there. Why don't you wait out here?" Westley kisses me then his disappears inside.

Some time passes and I grow anxious. I've never the type to sit around waiting for something. Things would have been much faster if had given me half of the list. I decided to find the stables while I waited. I have always loved horses, along with Blossom. Hopefully this country bred their horses well.

Some ways away from the market was a stable. I checked the grounds. Not one person was in sight. I take it upon myself to check out the horses. They were all magnificent. Their manes had been brushed and plaited. Their coats had a shine. They were healthy and strong. In short they were perfect.

"Anything I can do for you?" a voice asks me. I turn around to find an old, greasy, dirty man looking at me. He was much shorter than me and he had a sly grin on his face.

"Actually," I say, "I was just looking at your horses. They are very beautiful."

"Strong, steady, and reliable too Miss. They are the best Devons has to offer."

"I believe it." I say as I stroke the mane of a chestnut Thoroughbred mare.

"Do you see one in particular that catches your eye?" He asks with an evil glint in his own eye.

"I very much like this thoroughbred of yours. How much is she?"

The old man tells me the "reasonable" price. I swallow hard. Westley didn't even bring that much money for the entire trip. I say good-bye to the mare and I tell the man the price range I was looking for. He looks at me in disgust as if to say: "How dare you? Do you really think I'll give you one of my horses for _that_ price?" And though it didn't seem sensible I was really hoping that one of these horse would be around that price. I was wrong.

The man leads the way outside to the back of the stables. Outside, in the hot sun was an old horse. He was white horse covered in mud. He was dangerously thin with flies everywhere. He shared a pen with an old gray donkey that, to my despair, looked close to death. I looked at the two animals and then back to the greasy looking man.

"This is it? These are all you have?" I say in astonishment.

"For the money you are willing to pay? Yes. You should consider yourself lucky, girlie, that I'm selling him at this price."

"This is ridiculous. He is a far worse horse for the price I'm willing to offer. I mean, if I were to mount him now he would probably collapse right from under me."

"Listen, girlie, this is the only horse I am offering at that price. Take it or leave it."

"Fine!" I shout with my nose in the air, "I'll just buy a better horse at another stable." I turn and walk away with my pride high when the man screams after me.

"Good luck with that considering the nearest stable is in Lexington!"

"Lexington?" I search the map for the town. "But that's-" I count the distance. "-eighteen, nineteen, twenty." I whisper to myself. "Twenty miles from here!"

The man laughs at me in my predicament. My blood boils. "Looks like you got no choice dearie. Why don't you stay here and think about it? I'll be right back." He walks away laughing until something gets caught in his throat. To myself I hope that he chokes and dies. I'll repent later.

I take another sad look at my only option. He wouldn't last. One step into the Twisted Gallows and that would be it for him. His life here didn't look like much, but it was better than what I could give him. I could still hear that old geezer calling me girlie over and over again in my head. I never liked it when someone treated me like spoiled princess, though I had been that for a short time. The more I think the hotter I get until…

Without hardly much thought at all I rush back to the mare that I had fallen for from the first moment I had saw her. I grab her reigns and mount myself on top of her. I grab the reigns to her Thoroughbred mate who was in the same pen as her. We gallop away down a few hills back to the market place. I spot my Westley almost instantly. He is carrying three knapsacks filled with supplies. He nearly drops them when he sees the two horses I have gathered in such a short time with no money.

I bring the horses to a halt. He looks them over fairly impressed. "Should I even ask how you paid for these two horses?" He says.

"Well…"

"Let me guess. You took them."

"That ill-mannered man! He was so rude! You should have seen the aged horse he tried to sell me. That horse wouldn't have lasted another minute or my name isn't Buttercup."

"And you gave him what he deserved by stealing two of his best horses?"

"Well…I'm sure if they are his best horses. They were the ones I liked the most."

Westley shook his head. He was trying to think and was trying not to get too frustrated.

"Don't be mad Westley." I say, "Look, you're the one who always telling me to be more adventurous."

"There she is sir! Stop her!" I turn around. That old greasy man had the authorities after me. They were on horses as well and they were coming after us.

Westley shakes his head yet again and sighs. He claims his horse and says, "Honey, life with you is always an adventure."

And with that we are off, galloping away, on the run.

* * *

_In the Twisted Gallows. At the entrance of the Garden…_

Fezzik and been carrying his lifeless friend for who knows how long. Inigo had lost his mind while they were in the weeping weeds. He wouldn't stop screaming, yelling at the top of his lungs. Fezzik knew that Prince Humperdink army wasn't too far behind them. Inigo was going to give them away.

"I'm so sorry." Fezzik said to his friend before he clunked him in his head.

Inigo sank to the floor like a stone. Fezzik picked up his friend and carried him over his shoulder. That's how Inigo was for what felt like forever. The sweet giant started to get a little fearful. What if he had hit his friend too hard on the head? What would he do then? After that Fezzik remembered the Spaniard's stories of how hard headed he had been when he was young. Maybe the Spaniard's hard-headedness would save him from his friend's heavy hands.

Fezzik continued, but rapidly grew rather lonely. Without Inigo to keep him company and rhyme with him everything seemed rather boring. He tried to keep himself amused by rhyming with himself, but it just wasn't the same. He tried humming to himself, but he couldn't hold a tune.

After a lot of walking, Fezzik came to a clearing. It reminded him of a meadow, maybe a garden. It smelled of flowers and many fruits. The scent of tangerines, kiwis, cherry blossoms, and forget-me-nots was in the air. There were a lot of sunshine and little animals everywhere.

The tender soul was stunned and hungry. He could eat just about everything in sight, flowers included. However, Inigo was still in his slumber. He made no signs of waking up any time soon. Fezzik wasn't sure what to do without his friend there for him.

Fezzik sat on the forest floor. No more than five feet ahead of him was the magical garden that seemed to survive in the forest. Fezzik was very confused and scared. "Was this new place safe?" He looked desperately at his friend. Why did he have to hit him so hard? If he had only hit him more gently he might have been up by now.

Fezzik rested with his back against the nearest tree. Hunger was getting the best of him. There was nothing to eat in the forest except some questionable mushrooms that Inigo had already instructed him not to eat. Still hunger pains were beginning to form in his body. There was a bush of fresh looking cranberries that where calling his name. They looked so delicious that he was drooling.

Soon the gentle giant couldn't wait any longer. He shook his friend feverishly to wake him up. "Inigo!," He shouted into his friend's ear, "What do I do now?!"

"First, stop screaming at me." Ingo says grumpily. He slowly starts to rise up. He looked around slowly. "Where are we?" he asks when he finally comes to.

"In the Twisted Gallows."

"That's what I thought. Where are the weeds?"

"Far behind us."

"What about the sun?"

"Gone too."

"That figures." The Spaniard stands to his feet and does a little stretch. "I'm glad that all that is over. Aren't you? I told you that it wouldn't be as bad as you thought."

Fezzik saw no purpose to argue. "No. I guess you were right Inigo. It could have been worse. But…"

Fezzik continues to talk. Inigo zones out. Inigo loves his friend, but he's attention span was very short. He soon notices the garden only five feet away from him and his pal. "Fezzik," He says in surprise, "Why didn't you take us outside this dull forest and into this field or whatever it is?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up so I could know what to do." Fezzik says, "You know that I don't like making big decisions by myself."

"True. True. Well I am awake now and I say we start traveling though this garden." Inigo was about to lead the way when he notices that his friend is drooling at something. "What is it Fezzik?"

Fezzik was still enchanted by the cranberries. Inigo picked up on this.

"You are quite right pal of mine." He says, "It has been a while since we had something to eat." Inigo picks off a handful of the berries for his friend who quickly swallows them with one gulp. "Hungry Fezzik?"

"Very." The giant answered. He jumped up from his spot on the forest floor. He began to devour every cranberry in sight.

Inigo laughs at his buddy and joins in with him.

Plenty of mouthfuls later Inigo thinks he hears something. "Fezzik, stop your eating for a second there."

Fezzik swallows his last handful of cranberries. "What is it Inigo?"

"Ssh. Just listen."

Just in the distance there was a noise, behind them in the Twisted Gallows. It was loud and Inigo didn't like the sound of it.

"Maybe it's just wild animals." Fezzik said, trying to be helpful.

"There are no animals in this forest." Inigo reminds his friend. He listens more carefully. It certainly sounded like an animal's wild cries. He could hear the feet of the animals as well. It was definitely more than one, a herd of something probably. Whatever it was was rapidly approaching them.

"Duck down!" Inigo shouts to his friend.

Fezzik moves from the cranberry bush. He hides behind one of the huge, gloomy trees in the Twisted Gallows. Inigo hides behind another tree. As the thunder like noise continues to grow, Inigo peeks from behind his tree.

The noise became clear. It was the sound of feet, but not of any animal, but of humans. It was humans blaring their battle cries. It was an army, Florin's army.

"It's Florin!" Inigo calls to the giant. "Stay down!"

Fezzik heeds his word and remains as still as possible.

The army of men come running by and pass the duo. "Either they were crazed or pure idiots." Inigo concluded to himself. He figured it was a bit of both. They had pasted by these criminals without much of a glance.

"That was close." Fezzik said with a sigh.

"No, no, no." Inigo says holds his head in disbelief. "This isn't good Fezzik. This isn't good at all."

"What are you talking about, Inigo? They are gone. We are safe."

"Look!" Inigo points in frustration.

Fezzik follows the finger of Inigo to a gigantic tree in the field ahead of them. Sitting atop of one of the extremely high branches was a girl with bright red hair.

"I bet that's the princess!" Inigo says, ready to kick himself. "That's why they were running."

"What are we going to do now?" Fezzik cries. "They are ahead of us."

"There is only one thing we can do!" Inigo says.

And with that he is off. Fezzik runs after him, trying his best to keep up.

* * *

_Running in the Garden…_

The men were exhausted. They had been in those weeds for far too long. And without their horses, thanks to the brilliant idea of the butler, it had taken them twice as long as expected. Now they were finally out. A few of them had gone mad, but were slowly recovering. Many of them, however, were struck by hunger. They would have given up already if it wasn't for their newt captain. Captain Yellin proved to be a fearless leader even in his current newt situation.

Prince Humperdink on the other hand was another story. He had laughed, cried, grew angry, and cried some more. None of his men could deal with him anymore and were one thin thread from abandoning him. Yellin was the one who suggested that they didn't. Humperdink was then left with his right hand butler. The butler didn't know what to do and ended up crying himself. It was quite a sorry sight indeed.

With crafty skills that only militant men like those in Florin's army would know, a few soldiers managed to climb the tall gloomy trees of the Gallows. They wanted to spot out what laid ahead of them. They needed the rest as well especially as the Prince and his butler slowed the team by crying the whole way. One of the men in the trees spotted a figure, a girl. She wasn't the princess, but she fit the description Yellin made of the young woman who was running with the princess at Crazy Benjy's house.

"The Princess can't be too far of." Yellin said with encouragement.

"Sir," said one of the faithful soldiers, "We are so very tired. We've been at this for so long. We have lost many of our men. A few have even gone mad. Plus we are hungry. It's just so much that we are doing for this mission. Our lives- _our lives_ are on the line for him!" The young man points to Prince Humperdink who was hugging his butler frantically, crying like a baby. "Forgive me Yellin, but I want to go back. It's a miracle we aren't all dead yet."

The rest of the company cheers in harmony.

"Men! Men!" the newt tried to yell. "Listen to me. Just a few paces up is what we have been looking for all this time. We are this close to completing the mission and the lot of you wants to give up? I don't think I've ever heard of anything so pathetic."

"We are tired!" shouted one of the men from the crowd.

"I know. Just think of it this way. The sooner we catch her the sooner you can rest your bones."

"The Prince should behead her after this is all over." One of the men mumbled under his breath.

"Knowing the Prince he probably will, but we'll leave that up to him. Now let's catch a princess. Who's with me?!"

Everyone was with Yellin due to their loyalty to their Captain. With one swift word they are off and marching.

Yellin and the soldier who was "escorting" him are out front leading the troop. Next were the mad soldiers, who somehow managed come out front. They were screaming on the top of their lungs making war noises and battle cries. Next were the sane but hungry soldiers. Forming the caboose was the scribe, Prince Humperdink and the butler. Than band started walking, but than the crazed soldiers picked up the pace. They were running and everyone was trying to keep up.

The formation was soon lost and now everyone is running wild.

"Formation men!" exclaimed Yellin, "Keep the formation!"

No one was listening to him.

"You smell that?" asks one young soldier to an older one.

"No. I don't think so. What do you smell?"

"Grapes and figs. Don't you smell it?"

The older soldier looks bewildered, "No. Are you sure?"

"I smell something to." Another soldier says, "But it smells like plums."

The air all around them suddenly lift up. The atmosphere has the aroma of a combination of many things including apricots and grapefruits. There was a small whiff of cantaloupe. And there was a hint of pears. It didn't seem possible! But it was! Food! Food in the Twisted Gallows!

Captain Yellin loses all hope of gaining order from his army. Even the men that weren't mad were acting demented. Hunger took over all their other senses. Everyone is at full speed. Yellin runs along with his soldier as fast as he can. No one knows where Prince Humperdink is and no one cares.

"I can just taste that watermelon now!" One of the soldiers yells to the other.

"Come on then before somebody else gets to the patch first!"

"Wait!" Yellin calls, "Don't forget the Princess! We need to catch her!"

But she is completely out of their thoughts.

The men are coming out of the Twisted Gallows fast. The sunshine is warming their faces. They can hear birds again. The air is cleaner. Nothing can stop them now. One of the men screams wildly and the others follow his example. The more they run the more they sound like a herd of animals.

The troop soon comes to the beginning of the garden. They run so fast they don't even notice two dark figures lurking in the shadows. Yellin swore he saw something but there is not time to investigate. They were now in the garden. The attention of the soldiers had been adverted. They saw all the food and couldn't think of anything else.

"No! No! NO!" Yellin yells. He was on the verge of tears himself. "The Princess! Princess Blossom! We have to get her before she runs away again!"

Not one person cares. They are too busy stuffing their faces.

"What now?" the soldier who had been escorting the newt asks his Captain.

"I have no idea."

Around this time Prince Humperdink snaps out of whatever hysterical state of mind he had been in. He hears the pleads of Yellin. Upon hearing that the princess was just ahead he wipes away any traces of his tears. He finds a rock to stand on and demands for the attention of his men. They grumble when they see that he is back in his right mind set. He was still his old stupid self.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, "Princess Blossom is in sight and you are stopping for a food break!"

"Why don't you shout up?!" Shouts one of the soldiers. Everyone else chuckles.

Prince Humperdink turns red in the face. No one ever laughed at him. Never (or at least not to his face). "No matter where we are I am still the Prince here! Do you understand me? I could behead all of you with one swift move of my pinky finger! My pinky toe even!"

"Whatever." A young soldier mumbles as he rolls his eyes. There is more snickering and everyone continues to eat.

"Get the Princess now!!!" Humperdink says as he pouts like a little girl. There wasn't anything else he could do really. If his army wouldn't listen, they just wouldn't listen. The last thing he wanted was an uprising

"Just do it fellas." Yellin begs. He was tired. He needed to get out of this forest and back to Crazy Benjy so he can get back to his old self, "Please."

Only half of the soldiers listen to their captain. The rest of them continue eating. These few good men run towards the tree to retrieve the princess and hopefully get back in time for lunch.

"Here." said the man carrying Captain Yellin. He places the newt on a nearby rock. "You'll be safer here sir. I might drop you out there." And with that quick word the man is of running with the other men who had volunteered.

"No!" Yellin screamed. "Don't leave me here! Come back you fool!"

But the lad was too far to hear the little newt's voice. Sadly, no one else was paying him any attention. Humperdink was still shouting at the rest of the men. They continued to ignore him. Even when a snake slithers up the rock with his tongue sticking out, no one notices the poor newt. The snake was hungry and Yellin was a free meal.

The chaos went on as members of the Florin army run towards the girl in the tree.

* * *

_Under the Tree of Lights…_

"Nettie!" Michael yells one more time, "What can you see from up there!"

Nettie is in shock. She doesn't move. Michael doesn't waste another minute. He climbs up the tree quickly. He gets on a higher branch than Nettie to get a better view.

"What? What is it?" I cry, "Is it the biting bunnies again?"

"It's the Florin Army!" Michael shouts. And with that he gets Nettie and they both jump down from the tree.

Those two words sent terror through my veins. The Florin Army was here, in the garden. They had caught up with us. "No." I say to myself, "Not Humperdink, not now." But I can see rustling in the trees and the bushes. They were here. Suddenly I hate myself. Why had I asked for another day in the garden? Why?

There was no time for any regrets just yet. The three of us run out of panic. Michael and I gather what supplies we can. Nettie catches Felix and puts him safely in her knapsack.

"Where's the sword?" I asked Michael in a rush as I try to collect all the food we had packed.

Michael does a double take. No it wasn't strapped to his side. Without one word he is off towards the east part of the garden. "Michael!" I shout, "Get back here! It doesn't matter because we won't need it!" Michael pays me no mind. He runs like a stallion in the wrong direction to retrieve the sword.

"Don't worry." Nettie says. The words are rushing out of her mouth so fast that I can barely understand her. "He's fast. He'll be back in no time. Now stop staring and get everything you can!"

I come around quick and I pack like I never have before. Nettie is whirling circles around me, making me wander if the pup fox on her back was alright. I try my best to keep up, but I'm getting dizzier by the second.

Michael is calling to us from a distance. But I don't understand. "What did you say?!" I scream back. He repeats himself but I still don't understand.

"He said RUN!" Nettie says. She takes hold of my hand and drags me along.

Soon Nettie lets go of my hand, leading the way. It's wasn't until then that I realized how much the poison had really affected me. Not only was my right ankle swollen beyond belief but I was running slower than I ever had. Nettie was so far ahead of me that there was no hope in catching up. She disappears in the forest and I fall to my knees trying to catch my breath.

"NO!" Michael yells at me in a strong and firm voice. "Get up Blossom!"

I want to cry "No!", but Michael sweeps me back on my feet before I can get the words out. He takes the bag from my shoulder; he grabs my arm tightly, and forces me along. I don't think I have ever seen him so aggressive.

I can't breathe. I try to wiggle my hand out of his grip. If only I could stop for a second and catch my breath, then maybe I could continue on. Michael's grip grew stronger as I tried to squirm away.

"No stopping, Blossom!" He shouts over his shoulder in a rough voice as he runs.

"I'm tired." I say in a low voice as I try to gasp for air.

"You either run with me or drag along the ground with me, but there is no stopping!"

In amazement of his tone I run along, but I'm obviously slowing him down. I look behind be and I see a few of them. I can just make out their tall shaped bodies coming over the horizon and straight towards me. They didn't look like they were trying to save me or bring me out. They looked as if they wanted to kill me. Their eyes are fuming and I'm terrified.

"Princess, please!" Michael begs me.

I put everything I have left into my legs. I manage to pick up some speed and instead of being behind Michael I'm by his side. This didn't last for long. He kicks it up a notch and I'm trailing behind him again.

The Twisted Gallows forest is quickly approaching. Before long we are out the sunshine and back into the damp air. It was like returning to a nightmare. It was dark and it was hard to see even Michael who was barely ahead of me. It was even harder to see if the army had entered the forest yet.

"Nettie!" Michael calls, "Nettie! Where did you go?"

"I'm over here!" Nettie's voice answers with no sign of her visible.

"We don't see you! Where are you?" Michael screams.

"Keep running straight!"

Michael and I pick up our heels the best we can. Our shoes stick in the muck making an oddly familiar sound.

Squish, Squash, Squish, and Squash! 

However, now the sound is at a much faster pace. It almost matches the beat of my heart.

Something grabs my other hand and I almost a have a heart attack.

"It's… only… me…" Nettie says, she can barely breathe herself. Nettie matches the speed of Michael and now the both of them are pulling me. We are going so fast that it was almost as if I am almost flying off the forest floor.

Then the time came of pure exhaustion. We stop trying to catch our breaths. We couldn't keep running forever. We weren't machines. You can hear our deep breaths from miles away. And if we stop for just a second I can hear feet. The army was still running. They have more endurance than we do.

I'm so weak that I can barely stand. I lean against Michael. He holds me up as we stand still like dummies, frantically trying to think of something to do. We needed a plan.

"It's…so…dark." I say between huffs for oxygen, "Maybe…they…won't…see…us."

"That- that could work?" Michael said.

"What could work?" Nettie asks in confusion.

"Her plan."

Michael doesn't take the time to explain what he meant. He takes my arm and drags me off the straight path that we had been following this entire time. We go to the left suddenly where there was no path. We head into the tall trees, prowling shadows, and who knew what else.

"Shouldn't we stay on the path?" Nettie asks as if she was reading my mind. "What if we get lost?"

"At this point, Nettie, getting lost is a better option than getting caught. Don't think about it for now, just run!"

We follow the command.

We come to a stop when we think it is safe enough. We crouch down low, behind some trees and what could have been bushes. We don't see anything for awhile. Only a minute later I hear one soldier call for another one. They were on the path, but still too close for comfort. They start to split up and one of the men was coming our way.

My breathing becomes louder and I can't help myself.

"Calm down Blossom." Michael tells me.

But how can I when the soldier was coming straight towards us? Just thinking about it made me even more scared. And I know the man can hear me know, because he is starting to look in our direction more intensely.

Michael pulls my head into his chest from where he was sitting. He was squeezing me tight, with one of his hands pushing my head into his chest. I didn't know if he was trying to comfort me or quiet my breaths. Either way it didn't matter to me. I squeeze him back. I felt so much safer here in his arms. Michael's chin rests on the top of my head and I'm starting to feel a little better.

I can't see what's happening. I do hear the footsteps. The soldier was stepping on every twig and fallen leaf. With every step I can hear another crunch.

No. I won't do this to myself. I try to think if something else, anything else. I concentrate on cute little Felix, chocolate truffles, and even my last birthday, but I can still hear the footsteps. Yet, it sounded a little different. They were changing. They sounded further away. I push my head away from Michael's grasps for a quick peek. My suspicions were right. The soldier was backing away.

Michael pushes my head back down that's how I was for the longest. When he finally did lift his hand from my head the soldier was almost out of sight. "Were they giving up?" I thought.

Michael moves his head so he could get a better view. The soldiers soon disappeared and we had no idea where they were. Michael get's up but he is still crouching low. "Stay." He whispers more for me than Nettie. He sneaks forward slowly in the dark.

I feel my body relax some. "Hopefully they retreated." I thought to myself. Michael continues to ease forward like a hunter. He looks back and motions to Nettie. Nettie gets up and heads in his direction.

"Stay put." She tells me.

It wasn't long before they seemed to be so far away from me. I could just make out their figures. "Be careful." I whisper to myself.

A hand comes from behind me and wraps around my mouth. There is another strong arm around my waste. The grasps are hard and I can't set myself free. There is an odd smell too, of dirt and grim. I can't see his face, but his voice whispers in my ear, "You're the one who should be careful."

I try to scream, but the sound is muffled.

"Do that again," The man threatens as he pulls a blade to my neck, "Just one more time I'll slit your throat."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Any comments?**

**Read and Review please!**

**Have a Merry Christmas!**

**Teenstar113 **


	13. The Bailey Brothers Utopia

**Seasons Greetings**

**Many thanks to Nausicaa of the Spirits and FeatherWind for their reviews.**

**I hope everyone is having a good holiday break!**

**Is anyone looking forward to the New Year?**

**I am!**

**(Sorry for any mistakes by the way.)**

**I don't own Princess Bride, but I do own Blossom, Nettie, Michael, and Felix.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Continued from previous chapter…_

"Be careful." I whisper to myself.

A hand comes from behind me and wraps around my mouth. There is another strong arm around my waste. The grasps are hard and I can't set myself free. There is an odd smell too, of dirt and grim. I can't see his face, but his voice whispers in my ear, "You're the one who should be careful."

I try to scream, but the sound is muffled.

"Do that again," The man threatens as he pulls a blade to my neck, "Just one more time I'll slit your throat."

_Somewhere in the Twisted Gallows…_

"Was it a soldier?" I thought to myself.I move my head slightly so I could try to see some of his face.

I feel the blade make a small cut on my throat and the tiniest drop of blood rolls down my neck. "Don't move again." He growls from behind me.

I follow the stranger's instructions and I don't utter another word. I don't move. Now I wasn't sure at all as to whom he was. I had never known a Florin soldier to be so hostile.

After the man realizes that his point has been made loud and clear he pulls away a bit. I strain myself as I try look out the corner of my eyes so I wouldn't move my head. However, I still couldn't make out the soldier's face.

He forces me on the ground. I lay flat down on my belly with my face pressed against the muck of the forest. The muck filled my nose and my mouth.

Whoever this man was he certainly worked fast. He tied my hands behind my back and gagged me with some soil tasting cloth. He leaves me on the ground and starts to dig through the bags that Michael and Nettie had left behind. His sword still drawn in his hand, just incase I moved.

He comes with in inches of stepping on Nettie's knapsack, the one with poor little Felix tucked inside. I groan a bit to keep him from killing the young pup.

"What did I tell ya?" He says in a threatening voice. He still hadn't moved.

I groan again. "If only he would just move to the left some more." I think to myself.

This time he moves but without a warning, I feel his hand push me back into the mud. I moan in terror. My blood seems to rush through my veins.

"Do that again and I will kill ya. Understand?"

I howl in terror and pain. This time someone else in the darkness responds.

"Blossom?" Nettie whispers in the dark. I can't see her with my face in the mud.

Was she close? I decide to take a chance. I groan again.

If my attacker had something to say about this second groan he didn't have the time to say it. Nettie heard me and now she was calling to Michael. "Michael! They got her! They got Blossom!"

Michael didn't answer. All you heard was two pair of feet running through the forest trying to get back to me.

I was so sure that he would have killed me. I found myself anticipating it. However, it never came. I slowly lift up my head. He was gathering two of our bags in his hands. He was fleeing!

"Blossom!" Michael calls to me. "Blossom, say something!"

A muffled scream escapes my mouth. "He and Nettie are on their way." I think to myself. "I'll be saved."

Or at least that's what I thought.

Instead of leaving me the stranger grabs me and forces me to run along with him. When I pull against him he lifts me up. He carries my over his shoulder with my stomach on top of one of his hard shoulders. My hands were still tied behind my back, my mouth gagged. Once again I was completely helpless.

"Blossom!" Michael screams, not caring if anymore soldiers heard him this time. He was in sight this time. I could just make him out. Following him at high speed was Nettie. Eventually, I let my head just hang. I was tired. The stranger's shoulder cut into my stomach's side with every jot he made. It was agony.

It didn't take long though for Michael to spot a huge man trotting off with a girl over his shoulder. He comes running our way. However, the stranger gets to his destination first. He had a horse.

There was a horse in the dark, gloomy Twisted Gallows. It didn't make any sense. All horses were too scared to enter this place. But my eyes didn't deceive me. It was a strong looking black steed tied to a tree waiting for the stranger. "How did he get the horse to stay?" I wander to myself.

The man hurries now. Michael is not too far. He was determined to catch me, but he just couldn't reach me in time.

The man dropped me on top of the odd horse. He placed our bags in his saddle bags and he climbed on behind me. Michael screams in anger and Nettie is crying in despair. They haven't given up yet, so neither would I.

I struggle against him and I manage to escape his grip for only a short while. I wiggle off the horse, ready to run back to my Michael. My sad attempt of freedom was pointless. He was much too strong for me. And in one second he grabs me and mounts me back on the horse.

The stranger yells something at the horse in another language that I am not familiar with. And that's all it takes. We are off, but not towards the other soldiers like I had expected. We were going in the opposite direction, away from the garden. "Wait! Where are we going?" I scream through my gag.

The stranger had had enough of me by now. He draws his sword again and knocks me over the top of my head with the handle. I fall back into his arms as he rides on as if nothing has happened. It gets dark and the last thing I hear is Nettie screaming from behind the horse. It's so distance. The horse gallops on. The cool damp air in the forest slaps me in my face. Everything goes completely dark.

I black out.

* * *

_When Blossom regains consciousness..._

The first thing I feel is the shocking cold. I'm cold from my head to my toes. I'm shivering, my teeth are chattering together and I hardly seem to notice. I'm still crunched against the stranger and completely numb.

When I finally open my eyes I see nothing. I see nothing but the same gloomy trees and lurking shadows. We were still in the Twisted Gallows. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing at the moment.

How long had I been passed out? Minutes, hours, or maybe even days had passed. I wasn't sure. It seemed quick but then again you could never tell if it was day or night in the Twisted Gallows.

There was one thing that I knew for sure for sure. I hadn't escaped. I was still on the odd stallion. Neither Michael nor Nettie were anywhere around. I say a little prayer. Hopefully wherever they were they were okay.

The bumpy road continues. I'm not even aware if the stranger knows that I am awake. I try my best not to move too much which seemed fairly easy considering that I was still frozen everywhere.

After what felt like hours I see what the stranger was heading for. I see small lights of red flicker up ahead. As we get closer I get a better look. They were torches lit around some campsite. There were huts made out of mud and wood. The huts blended in perfectly with the Twisted Gallows. It was a camouflaged little settlement.

We rode into the campsite and it looked worse on the inside than the outside. It had an odd smell, twice as bad as the stranger's body odor. Everything was covered in muck. The town was oozing in it. The glow from the torches cased an eerie shadow on everything. The huts stood side by side in a semi-circle. In the center of the village was a huge campfire, complete with a wild boar being cooked by two men (or at least I assumed they were men). Behind some of the huts were wagons that looked as if they hadn't been used in years.

My attacker makes an odd sound yelling sound. This call got the attention of all the people. The villagers came running out of their ugly homes. They made the same yelling sound as some kind of greeting.

They looked just like the stranger. Everyone was missing teeth here and there. They looked as dirty as their huts. Dreary clothes of many layers covered their bodies which seemed to flow as they ran up to us. Many of their garments had holes in them. There were patches covering as many holes as possible. I wasn't sure if any of them had ever taken a bath.

In short, they reminded me of the homeless beggars that used to hang outside the palace at Florin. Except the beggars were cleaner and nicer looking.

These people took one look at me and they started to holler in excitement. A few reach out and try to touch me but the stranger tosses their hands aside. They laugh as they see how horrified I was by all of them. Their little black teeth showed. One man licked his lips. Only one thing came to mind.

They are going to eat me.

They sure did look hungry enough. The children were nothing but skin and bones. Not only that but they looked savage enough. Maybe a wild boar wasn't adequate to sustain all of them.

They rush behind our horse and we all stop in front of the huge campfire. The whole town gathers around forming a circle. Just a head of us was a chair mounted on a pile of muck. It was meant to be a throne I supposed. When the man who sat on the "throne" stood everyone hushed.

The chief stepped forward. A large smirk rose over his dark face sending cold shivers up my spine. He said, "Well, Ace, what have you brought back from your journeys?"

"A treat for you, Kaz." Ace said. He pulls me off the horse. I'm too weak to stand on my own feet. I crumple to the ground floor.

The beggar people laugh at me. The sound is a combination of coughs and dry chuckles. With one hand gesture from the chief the crowd simmers down. "I see." He says to Ace, "She's a handful?" He asks after he notices that I was tied up.

"Naw," Ace answers, "She has a mouth on her though."

I glare at Ace. He attacked me! He kidnapped me! Of course I was going to scream. Why shouldn't I?

Chief Kaz folds his arms over his massive chest. He was huge compared to the thin villagers. "I guess you can untie her now." He looks down at me, "Scream all you want. No one will hear you."

I just shrug my shoulders. I wasn't going to bother screaming any how. I was sure my voice would only crack and then I would end up coughing.

Ace untied me and stripped me from my gag. He takes a few steps back as Kaz made his way around the fire to me. Up close you could tell why he had been chosen as the leader. Out of the group of people I had seen he was the cleanest. He wasn't as ugly as the others as well. He would be at least approachable if he would only bathe.

Kaz lifted my chin so my eyes met his eyes. He looked me over. He wiped some of the muck off my face from when Ace had forced me to the ground. After he had inspected me he stepped back a bit to look at the full package. It looked as if he was waiting for me to say something. I didn't. I concentrated on looking as calm as possible.

On the inside, I was a mess. My heart was beating so loudly I was almost sure that someone could hear me. I was so tired, so frustrated but I had to pay attention.

Finally after much thought Kaz says, "Pretty young thing isn't she?" This sends the crowd into a laughing fit once again.

If I wasn't covered in so much muck they would have easily seen my blushing cheeks. I wasn't used to being the pretty one. That was usually a comment to Buttercup. It was a very sweet thing to hear, even if it was from a monstrous man like himself.

"Very." Ace answers over the crowd's continuous laughter.

"Where exactly did you find her?"

"I found her some ways from the tree of lights. There was a loud commotion in that area. Soldiers and the like were running from the light. She may have been traveling with some of them. I don't know."

Suddenly the crowd doesn't find this too funny. "There are soldiers in the Gallows?" They whisper to one another. "But no one has been this deep in the Gallows besides us?"

"Are you sure?" Kaz asks over his gossiping people.

"I'm positive. I saw them myself."

The people's murmurs grow louder.

"Quiet!" Kaz commands.

The villagers obey.

"There is nothing to worry about." Kaz reassures them. "No one knows the Twisted Gallows better than us. Am I right?"

The crowd cheers. It sounds more like an animal roar than a cheer. It echoes through the empty forest.

"Now Ace," Kaz continues, "Your mission was to bring back some food. Where's the food, the meat?"

Ace hangs his head a bit. "There isn't any with me."

The crowd gives a low growl in anger.

"Surely you must have something." Kaz says, "You are our best hunter. A hunter can't return empty handed."

"Believe me Kaz, I wouldn't have. I have never returned without any food. But like I told you, there were those soldiers. All the noise they were making scared away any animal within the area."

A few people moan.

"All I was able to bring back was the girl and the bags she was caring."

"That might be something." Kaz says, "Empty her bags."

Ace takes the two bags he stole from his saddlebag. He dumps the contents on the forest floor. Out of the first bag falls our blankets and an emergency kit. Out of the other bag pops Felix our little fox.

There was a man in the crowd whose eyes popped open and out of his skull at the sight of Felix. "Ace was just kidding. He did bring food."

Felix is terrified of his not so sunny surroundings. He runs and the man starts to chase him. The man was too quick for the little one. Just when his grimy looking fingers were about to scoop up the young fox, I crawl over to him and kick him in his shin. He hollers in pain and I caress the fox in my chest. I couldn't tell if it was he who was shaking from fright or me.

The man yells at me in their foreign language. I'm pretty sure his words were harsh, for his eyes seemed to curse me. His hand rises over me in attempt to hit me.

Kaz calls out to him in their foreign language. He shakes his strong head and the man slowly falls back outside the loop. I return to my little spot in the center of the circle. I hold Felix tight in my grasp. These people were ready to kill me for Felix. I could see it in their eyes.

Kaz comes up closer to me. He holds out his hand as if he wanted Felix. I ignore his hand. I place kissed on Felix's little nose. He responds by licking me at the corners of my mouth.

Finally Kaz just looks down at me. I wasn't going to cooperate. "Stubborn little thing isn't she?" He asks Ace.

"Yeah, I see that." Ace answers, "But Kaz, how do we split this stuff?"

"There is nothing really to split." He responds as he sits on his throne once more. "I don't think anyone cares about a blanket or baby fox. We were expecting a large deer."

"There is one thing that we have to decide." Ace says correcting the chief.

"And what is that?"

"What are we to do with the girl?"

Someone in the crowd calls above the others. "Chief Kaz should have her!"

This started an argument. "Why should he get her?" one man cried.

"Excuse me?" demanded the chief.

The man remembers that he was in the presence of the chief quickly. "Well…" he says, "You always get the first pick and the most valuable things... Shouldn't a humble leader such as you share our spoils of plunder?"

Kaz didn't like this plan. A stern look appeared on his face. The man quiets down and doesn't speak again, but it was too late. The rest of the villagers thought that this was a splendid plan. And they started to shout in response. "Give her to one of us!"

Kaz looked around helplessly. I feel as if I am about to die.

Then Ace spoke out in agreement with the people. "Besides Kaz, you already have plenty of women." He points to the six women that stood by Kaz's side at the throne. They seemed to be the cream of this terrifying crop.

Kaz nods his head. The women look at me with anger and disgust. I was taking Kaz's attention away from them. "Alright!" he bellows. He waves his hands and calms the people. "And if I were to give her away? Who would want her?"

All the men raise their hands. They laugh and whistle at me. Felix, who wasn't used to such commotion, quivers in my arms. I hold him closer to reassure him. Everything was going to be okay.

"Me!" some of the men shouted, "Choose me!" All the women just gave me ugly looks. I hold my head low in fright. If Kaz didn't stop them soon I was sure that they would rip me apart.

At that moment someone gets a better idea. "Give her to Ace! He found her!"

I didn't like this idea at all. I would much prefer spending the rest of my days suffering with Kaz than Ace. Ace was older, smeller and evil. He had nearly suffocated me in the muck. He had kidnapped me. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

However, by the look on Ace's face he seemed to like the suggestion. His face lit up and he grinned (evilly, mind you) with pride.

Kaz shook his head from side to side. "If I must give her away, I must. I'll give her to someone else if that's what you all see fit. So I choose my own brother. Gunnar, come forth."

The man named Gunnar steps forward. If he was Kaz's brother it was nearly impossible to tell. He was covered in more mud and dirt than Kaz that was for sure. He wasn't as muscular either. Actually he looked rather scrawny.

Gunnar walks up to me. He inspects me just as Kaz had. It didn't take as long for him to come to a conclusion as it had Kaz. He simply calls out to the crowd, "I think she'll do!"

I want to say, "Why thanks. Now I feel special."

"Not fair!" an old man calls from the crowd, "She should go to Ace!"

"You asked that the girl go to someone other than me." Kaz yells in furry, "I have chosen to give her to my younger brother. Now whoever dares to question my authority come forth and show yourself!!"

No one moves. For a second I'm sure no one breathes. It's quiet except for the single sound of a babe crying in one of the huts.

"Fine then." Kaz says. He rises to his feet, "Since there are no objections my judgment is final." Kaz gets up and walks to me. He makes a hand gesture and his six women walk behind him. "Got a name?" He asks me.

I don't answer. I don't look in his eyes either.

"Doesn't matter." He says in response to my silence, "Gunnar will pick out a name for you. I'm Kaz as you probably have figured. And this is the Bailey Brothers Utopia. A home for all wild bandits."

"Some utopia," I thought to myself, "It's more like a type of a nightmare in the middle of nowhere." And then like a bolt of lightning it hit me, but at first I couldn't believe it. Bandits. Of course! That was what I was supposed to look out for; Weeping Weeds, Biting Bunnies, Bandits and Severe Storms. I had forgotten all about the bandits. I wanted to kick myself. If they were bandits than they definitely knew the Twisted Gallows like it was their own personal playground. I wouldn't be able to escape so easily.

As my eyes glance at the other faces around me, Kaz gestures to his surroundings. "Welcome." He says.

And with that he walks off. His many wives follow behind him. Kaz walks pass me to one of the massive huts that stood behind me. The rest of the villagers disperse back to their own huts or wherever they had came from.

Gunnar looks down at me again. He was expecting me to move or at least say something. I didn't do either. I was still in a state of shock. How did this happen? All I wanted was to be away from Prince Humperdink. And at the moment Prince Humperdink didn't seem like that bad of a choice for a husband. He was far better than Gunnar or Ace or even Kaz.

"Let's go." Gunnar finally says to me. He pulls me up, but I only tumble right back down.

It hurt for me to stand.

"What's wrong with her?" Gunnar asks with absolutely no concern in his voice.

Ace shrugs his shoulders and looks at me for an answer.

How could he not expect me to be hurt? He knocked me over the head. Obviously he wasn't innocent in this whole ordeal.

An old woman sees what happens. She bends down beside me and lifts up my dress to examine my legs. "She's all swollen." Was her response, "Looks like a bunny bite. A nasty bite at that."

Gunnar looks at me, a little impressed expression on his face, "A bunny bite? Are you sure?"

"No question of it and no doubt in my mind. It's a recent bite too."

"Makes sense," Ace comments, "I found her not too far from the garden remember? That's where those nasty bunnies like to hang out."

A grin of admiration appears on the skinny man's face, "She's a lot stronger than I thought. Take her back to Dagmar. Patch her up."

They try to help me up but I refuse to take their assistance. I crawl on my hands and knees and gather up the stuff Ace had spilled on the floor. I, with no grace what so ever, stand to my feet and hobble back to them. Ace offers his horse but I ignore him. It was too late for him to act like he cared.

"Stuck up princess." Gunnar grumbled under his breath and he leaves me with Ace and the old woman.

What a gentleman he was.

Ace and the old woman don't say anything. They walk forward and I hobble behind them. If I had any plans on running away they had been shot down. My ankle was now huge from all the running I hade been doing. Every step sent a dreadful flood of pain through my body. It was all I could do not to cry. But we stumbled forward and we didn't stop until we were on the very edge of the campsite.

We came up to one of the little huts. It looked just like every other hut in the village. It was small and it had a door made of some type of thin wood. The old woman knocks softly so she wouldn't break down the door. A woman comes and answers it. She is about middle aged and a bit cleaner than the others. She had a dirty apron wrapped around her waist. Her grudge blonde hair was tied back away from her face.

My first thought was that she was a Miracle woman. And the last thing I needed was another crazed so called "miracle" healer.

She looks me up and down, "Yes what is it?"

"We need your assistance." Ace answers for me.

"And why exactly should I be helping you, Ace?" The woman asks with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were squinted and she stares at him evilly. She had obviously been hurt by him in the past.

There was some tension in the air as Ace tries to talk himself out of this one. "This isn't what you think Dagmar?"

"Alright, then what exactly is this?"

Ace was about to answer her when she interrupts him.

"I can't believe you Ace. First it was that sleazy woman Mara and now this one. Well, I have had enough. Go knock on someone else's door for help." She starts to close the door, "When I said that I want absolutely nothing to do with you I meant it."

"But wait." He says pushing against the door. "She isn't mine."

"Don't lie to me Ace. I hate liars more than scumbags like you."

"I'm telling you the truth. I just found her. Gunnar already claimed her for himself. It's his orders that you help her."

Dagmar opens the door slightly. "His orders?" She looks at the old woman who backs up the story with a slight nod. "Why does everyone feel as if they can order me around? They just assume that I will do whatever they say." She moves aside resentfully and lets us pass. I stumble in first.

"He is Kaz's brother." Ace says.

"Brother to a man who _made_ himself chief over us. I hardly see how that makes him exceptional than the rest of us."

"He's still the leader."

"He doesn't rule over me." She says. She shuts the door and walks over to me. She circles around me. My head swims and I get dizzy. "What's wrong with her?  
"Bunny bite on the ankle."

"Really? Hmm…"

"Is there a problem?" Ace asks with very little patience.

"No, just intriguing is all." She utters. She starts digging around the room looking for something.

"Can I trust you and leave her in your care?" Ace asks.

"Why would you not trust me?" Dagmar asks from across the little room. "I never gave you any reason not to trust me, unlike you. Sneaking out, have as many women as you could on the side. It's your word that I should be questioning."

Ace groans, "When you are finished send her back to Gunnar. He'll be waiting." And he leaves. The old woman asks if she will be needed. Dagmar insisted that she go home and check on her grandchildren.

When everyone leaves Dagmar turns her attention back to whatever she was looking for. "Have a seat if you want."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that. There were no chairs in the place. There was hardly anything. I just stand there and look around. There were no windows just a small hole in the roof. Still the stench of the mud walls filled the room. There was no light except for the fire in the middle of the little area. It was much warmer in here than outside. The floor of the hut was the bare earth, complete with grass and creepy crawly bugs. Little bags, jars, and containers of various objects sat on the floor of the hut.

Dagmar finds a jar of something red. "Sit on the mat."

It was a poorly made mat but it the best thing in sight. I sit down as slowly as possible. Dagmar examines my face again. "You are a pretty little girl. Gunnar is going to have fun with you."

I wasn't sure what she meant, but I knew that I didn't want to know.

"Is that a fox?" she asks.

I pull Felix closer into my arms and rock him gently.

"Alright, alright. Your point has been made. I just asked if it was a fox. I didn't offer to barbeque it." Dagmar gets on the floor with me and gets to work on my ankle. She smears some of the red goop on the swollen area and massages it. "How old is this bite?"

I don't reply.

"Listen missy. Don't go pouting with me. I just met you; I haven't harmed you in anyway. But in order for me to help you, you got to cooperate." She looks me in the eyes, "Now when did this happen?"

"……………A few days ago." I say in a low whisper.

"Hmm…okay." She continues in silence. Felix falls asleep on my lap. I just look around the room wandering if there was a way out of this mess. There didn't seem to be.

"Where are you from?" Dagmar asks, purely making conversation.

"Florin." I whisper.

"Florin? That's a long ways to travel all alone-"

"I wasn't alone." I respond bitterly.

"Oh I see." She didn't seem surprised at all, "Did Ace kill him?"

"No. I don't think so--wait. How did you know it was a him?"

"It's always a man, little one. Always." Dagmar starts to bandage my ankle again. "And if you say that Ace didn't kill him than you are in luck. Ace is notorious around here for being quick with a sword."

"He kills people?"

"Yeah. At times." The woman looks up from what her hands are doing for a second. "Don't look so amazed. I'm sure by now you have seen how ruthless those people are."

I only nod my head in fear.

"Listen little girl, these people are bandits. They steal, they kill. They do whatever pleases them no matter how sick it may seem. Haven't you ever heard of the Bailey Brothers Bandits before?"

"Never."

"What do they tell you in that Florin country of yours?" She stands to her feet when she is done with my leg. "It's a short story. Before the Bailey Brothers were bandits they were circus performers." She hands me a mug of something warm. "Drink this."

I look at her suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look. Do as I say."

I take a sip. It was terrible.

"Drink it all." Dagmar commands. "It'll dull the pain. Take away some of the swelling away."

I try my best to gulp it down. "Were they really circus performers?" I whisper.

"What? Can't you tell?" Dagmar puts more wood in the fire, "Kaz was the 'strongest man on earth' and Ace was the 'animal tamer'. They traveled around many countries but they originated in Devons. They had animals and clowns. The works."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really," she says, "They were fairly good, but they were thieves. They stole from many of the people. The whole lot of them stole whatever they could get their hands on. They even kidnapped a few people for their act. And what an act it was. They had acerbates, magicians, animal performances; everything." She sighs and relaxes by the fire, "It wasn't until they returned to Devons that they got caught. Many countries asked Devons to hand over the crew for a lot of money and jewels."

"What did they do?"

"The only thing they could. They ran into the Twisted Gallows where the soldiers couldn't get to them. They've been in here for years. Or at least it feels that way. There is no way to tell how much time has passed in here. I would guess ten maybe fifteen years."

"Fifteen years?" I whisper. I take the last gulp of the potion and hand the cracked mug back to her.

"I would guess so."

"Who are the Bailey Brothers?"

"The Bailey Brothers; there were three of them, all of them were idiots and probably burning in hell. They were the ring leaders of this hellish circus. They are the ones who encouraged the others to steal in the first place. They died some time ago. The eldest brother was the only one to have children; Kaz and Gunnar. They are the leaders now, if you care to call them that."

"Oh." The red potion was starting to have an affect on me. The room was spinning. Although I really didn't want to, I lower my head on the mat. "What were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were you in the circus?"

Dagmar scoffs at me. "I wasn't part of this rebellion. I was a young woman in Devons living near the Gallows. I was kidnapped; me and my mother, some years ago. I would guess eight years ago. I've been living here ever since."

"But why did they take you?"

"They needed a doctor for some of the people and my mother was the best." Dagmar pulls a blanket out of my bag, "She died some years ago."

My eyes close and my mouth shuts. There is so much I don't understand, so many questions running through my head. But all I feel right now is sleep pulling me down further and further.

"Yep, I've tried to escape many times, love, with no success. I finally accepted my fate just as you will. You'll be Gunnar's girl whether you want to or not, just as I was Ace's girl. If you're lucky like me he might get bored of you and leave you alone." Dagmar places the blanket on top of me, "But for your own heart's sake, little one. Forget this other man. It'll only break your heart."

Then I fall into a solid sleep.

* * *

**Have a Happy New Year everyone! **

**Teenstar113**


	14. Listen

**Hi again.**

**Happy Hew Year!**

**I don't own any rights to The Princess Bride.**

**And please excuse any mistakes that you see.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_The next day…_

When I woke up I was feeling a lot better. My ankle had shrunk in size. Some of the pain was still there but it was better than it was yesterday.

"Maybe I can escape sooner than I thought." I say to myself in a whisper.

I look around. Dagmar was no where in sight. Neither was Felix.

"Felix!" I call, "Where are you?"

But Felix was no human so he didn't respond. Felix wasn't even a dog who would come when his name was called. So I stand to my feet and check around the little hut. There was no sign of him. And that's when I got worried.

"Felix! Here boy!" I call, but still there was nothing. "Where did you go?" I journey outside and check behind the trees. If it was day time I couldn't tell. There was still no sun and it was extremely hard trying to look for him in the dark.

"Felix!" I cried again. I checked behind trees and bushes. He had to be some where.

"What are you doing outside?" Dagmar asked. She popped out from behind a tree. I nearly jump a mile high out a fright. "Hey! I'm talking to you. Go back and lay down for heavens sake."

"Where is Felix?" I demand. I had regained my voice. I could talk louder than a whisper.

"Who is Felix? What are you talking about?"

I didn't bother trying to explain it to her because walking unharmed behind her was baby Felix.

"This is Felix." I state to her. I pick up the little pup who greets me with a lick or two.

"You name a fox?" she laughs at me with a loud chuckle that echoes through the forest, "You are a strange girl indeed. Now get inside. I'm not about to have that ankle flame up again."

I follow her instructions, but ignore her laughter. I walk back to the mat as Dagmar came in, shutting the door behind her.

"You know," she said, "I should kick that little vermin out."

I gasp at the thought, "If you do that they'll eat him. Besides what did he ever do to you?"

"Well, let's see… for starters he pooed on my floor." She points to a spot in the hut. It had been cleaned up but I thought it was unfair to blame the fox. The floor in here was the same as the floor outside. He couldn't tell the difference because there was no difference. Besides, the tiny shelter already smelled from the mud it was built with. What could a little poo do? "Furthermore," Dagmar continued, "Kaz is going to have the thing killed eventually. Becoming too close to the fox will only hurt you more later."

"Felix is the only thing I have." I say bitterly, "The least they could do is let me keep a little fox."

"No, little girl, the least they could do is spare your life; which they already have. Consider that lucky." Dagmar brings me another mug of the same sludge from yesterday.

"This again?" I moan.

"Yes again. For heavens sake! Didn't your mother ever teach you to be grateful? Drink what I give you girl. I am tired of having to go over this."

I snatch the mug from her grasp and drink the nasty concoction. I was too frustrated to deal with anyone here and Dagmar was slowly working on my nerves. Here attitude was a hard pill to swallow. Moreover, I may be young but I was no "little girl" by any means. I wanted out of this place.

Dagmar grumbles something under her breath in some other language. She went to work around the hut in silence and that's how it was for a long part of the day. However, although we were silent there were still sounds in the air. The huts were so close together that you could hear some of the conversations going on. None of them interested me in the least, but they were there, echoing through Dagmar's little shelter.

I break the silence only after hearing a child beg for food next door for what felt like forever. "Dagmar?"

"What?" she says aggressively.

"How do you survive in here?"

"Hmm….. That's a good question. To be honest I don't know. Sometimes I wander that same thing."

"Where do you get all your food from? There is hardly any vegetation in here."

"There is some. We eat what we can in here. Anything edible no matter how terrible, for soon the taste grows on you. Then there is Ace and his hunting crew. They bring back as much meat as possible." Dagmar stops for a second and rests on the floor. "Then they steal. A group of our bravest men may adventure out the forest to the outskirts of Devons. They'll take some fresh food and bring it back."

"And that's enough?" I ask. I was starting to appreciate my sludge more now.

"Like I said it's barely enough. But even though we have fairly enough food there are consequences that some wouldn't believe."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's hard to explain. Just forget it."

I was just about to ask Dagmar another question when there was a knock on the poorly made door.

"If it's you, Ace, go away!" Dagmar called.

The voice giggles behind the door. "No it's Lulli, Dagmar. Can I come in?"

"Oh. Come on in Lulli."

A small girl comes into the hut with a smile on her face. She was filthy like everyone else and wore a dress that seemed to be fashioned out of an old blanket. However, she seemed nice enough.

"Is she the new girl?" Lulli asks Dagmar.

"Yeah, she is."

Lulli looks at me and waves her hand saying hello.

"Lulli, you fool, she can understands what we are saying." Dagmar proclaims with a laugh.

"Oh, really?" Lulli asks. She looks a little embarrassed, "Well, how was I to know? Everyone told me that she was a mute."

"I certainly am not a mute!" I declare, a little bothered by her comment.

"There you have it." Dagmar said, "She is perfectly normal or at least as close as she can get. Now take this jar to your mother. That's what you came over for right?"

"Yep, it sure is. And thanks again Dagmar. We appreciate it." Lulli says. She waves good-bye to the both of us and leaves the little hut.

I wave a slow goodbye. Felix runs around the shelter chasing some of the bugs.

"Silly woman," Dagmar said will a shake of her head. "I told her to stop listening to her mother's gossip a long time ago. Her mother never knows the truth of anything."

"She seemed nice."

"Yes. She's an angel in this demon layer. She was a good acrobat too, very limber." Dagmar roughly starts to comb her greasy hair, which seemed almost impossible. "How old do you think she is?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Young enough, I guess."

"How young?"

I take a moment to think, "I don't know, twelve maybe."

Dagmar shakes her head saying no. "She's much older than you I would think."

"But I'm seventeen."

"And she is in her twenties; late twenties probably."

"She is twenty something?" I say in astonishment. "But she looks younger than me. She's shorter and-"

"Less developed, I know." Dagmar pins her hair back again, "If I recall she came in the Twisted Gallows as a young girl. She may have only grown a bit but basically she looks about the same. But it's not just her. It's everyone here. The young ones keep looking young and the older ones keep looking older."

"I don't understand."

"Like I said it's hard to explain. Basically, it's like this. The ones that came in young haven't grown. However, the opposite happened to those that came in the Gallows as adults."

"You mean they are aging faster."

"That's exactly what I mean. Take that woman who escorted you here last night. She looked like an old woman, maybe in her eighties at the least. But at heart, she's no more than sixty." Dagmar gets up and dresses herself with more clothes.

"But why does that happen?"

"There is no sun. It makes us pale and fragile. Everyone needs the sun." Dagmar walks over to me. "Stand up. We are about to go."

I stand up and she continues to explain everything to me.

"Plus, there is the lack of nutrition. And since there is hardly any fresh water, well it's practically impossible to stay healthy for too long." She wraps my blanket around me. "All of those things cause the strangest things to happen to their bodies."

"Even you?" I ask.

"Not too much at first. But now that time has passed I'm starting to see some changes."

"Good changes or bad ones?"

"The latter." She answers with a sorrowful sigh. When I am all bundle up she takes a step back and looks at her handy work. "But no worries, it may not affect you since you have lived out the Gallows for so long. Besides that you're pretty healthy."

I had absolutely no intention of it affecting me at all, because I planned to run as soon as I got the chance. After seeing what Dagmar had to go through I knew I didn't want this kind of life. I was more willing to give myself up to a Florin soldier than staying here. I just had to get out of this place.

"Come on." Dagmar said as she left the hut.

"Where are we going?"

"You need the exercise for your ankle. Besides, there is someone you need to meet."

I pick up Felix and put him in Nettie's knapsack.

"Would you leave the fox here?" She said in frustration, "You don't need him right now."

"If I leave him here someone could steal him and barbeque him for dinner."

Dagmar rolls her blue eyes.

"You're the one who said that these bandits steal whatever they can get there hands on." I remind her.

Dagmar, who realizes that I was right, doesn't say another word. It was chilly outside, chillier than normal. All the fires were ablaze. I knew I must have been in dark for far too long because my eyes were adjusting. I could start seeing better in the dark.

We walk around the little village with many eyes on us. Or should I say many eyes on me. Now that I knew the truth things seemed to be a clearer. The bandits sat outside there huts chattering away. Some preformed little tricks, practicing as if there was a show to perform. The little children watch with wide eyes. Learning everything they can. Then there were the wagons. I figured they were used when the Bailey Brothers was an actually traveling circus.

"Who do I need to meet?" I inquire Dagmar.

"If you are going to be Gunnar's girl there are some things you'll need to know."

"What if I don't want to be Gunnar's girl?" I utter resentfully.

"You don't have a choice. Gunnar-"

"Hi." Lulli says as she pops up in front of us. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm taking to the little one to see Elda."

"Oh," Lulli says, "Can I come with you?"

"Why not?" Dagmar says.

Some Lulli comes and joins us on our walk.

"I hear you are going to be Gunnar's girl." She says with the same smile on her face that she had earlier. "Are you excited?"

"No." I say firmly.

"Why not? Gunnar is one of the most sought after men in the village. He's handsome, next in line to be the leader-"

"He's also self-conceded and a very dreadful man to be around." Dagmar comments.

"Dagmar! That's not true."

"Well of course it's true Lulli. Don't lie to her. She'll need to know the truth soon." Dagmar continues, "He is a sad little man who has a depressing view on everything. He never smiles. He is cruel and ill-mannered. He should die an old lonely man."

"Don't listen to her." Lulli tells me, "He isn't as bad as all that. And to be honest he's the best around."

"Which he knows," Dagmar adds, "Which makes him arrogant."

"Dagmar, you're just not fair!"

"You give him too much credit Lulli."

The two of them argued for a minute or two. I didn't interrupt. I still had no plans of being here for long. Maybe I could delay the wedding for a bit then escape. It would be days before my ankle was completely healed.

"When is the wedding?" I asked the two of them.

"Wedding? What do you need a wedding for?" Lully asks.

"There are no weddings here." Dagmar says, "In the village if a man wants you he takes you. The only one who can object is the father of the girl. And then the father has to fight for the daughter to get her back."

"That hardly ever happens though. I can't even remember when a father fought for his daughter." Lully notes.

"Since you don't have a daddy here," Dagmar goes on, "And since Gunnar is brother to the 'leader' than you really have no choice."

I didn't understand their customs at all. "So what, there is no ceremony or anything?"

"Nope, I'll just take you to his hut when you are feeling better and that will be it. It's very straightforward."

A knot ties in my stomach. I thought there would be more. Something to setback this marriage, if you can even call it that. What was I to do now?

"Here we are." Dagmar announces.

"Here" was a big wagon that was once used in the circus that looked as if it hadn't been moved in years. It was made out of wood that was beginning to rot away. It was covered in a cloth that was still clean, still white. It stood awkwardly in the back of the village and behind some huts. It stood out like a sore thumb. It smelled of foreign spices that rested the senses. Inside were candles that glowed. And you could just make out an outline of what was hidden inside.

"Come on." Dagmar calls to me. She opens the cloth door for me and I climb in the wagon.

It was surprisingly more spacious than Dagmar's hut. It was firm and steady, even though it was on wheels. It smelled clean and everything looked persevered. As if the wagon was in some kind of safety bubble. There was a small side wooden table and two wooden chairs. Candles lit the entire place. There was a long Persian rug on the floor. Silk table clothes lay on the table. Soft pillows where plumped on the floor, expecting guests. Colors of purple, red, and black fill the room completely. The word stunning seemed like an understatement for this room.

"What is this place?" I whisper to Dagmar.

"This? This is the home of the circus' psychic and fortune teller named Elda."

"She's like the elder or mother of the village." Lulli gleefully interrupts, "She advises Kaz from time to time too."

Dagmar continues, "Her magical powers are extraordinary. She hasn't aged a bit since they first came in here. I mean look around."

I look around at my strange but inviting surroundings.

"It's always like this. Those candles are always lit. They never go out, not even when she sleeps. And… well…I mean can't you feel it? It's- you can't describe it." Dagmar and Lulli both closed their eyes and take in a deep breath.

I do the same. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was beautiful; a warm sensation that reminded me of the garden. It reminded me of the garden that I missed so much. "It's cozy."

"It used to wagon for some of the animals." Lully says. She plops down on a fluffy pillow.

"Where did the animals go?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me?" Dagmar exclaimed, "They were the first things that were eaten." And she sits down on another pillow. I continue to stand. I didn't want to dirt up anything.

A voice greets us from behind in a sweet grandmother-like tone, "Afternoon to you three." And behind us is an elderly woman. She wore silk clothes just as glamorous as the rest of her room. She wore a veil that covered hair, only exposing her face. And you could see something remarkable. She was clean, washed, and fresh. Not a speck of dirt on her face or on her hands. Now where. She walked into the little loft. "Are you the new girl?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am."

"She doesn't like that." Lulli whispered to me, "She prefers Madam Elda."

"Oh sorry."

"That's fine." The woman says, "You didn't know. What can I do for the three of you?"

Dagmar tries to explain the situation, "The little one here is going to be Gunnar's girl. The thing is that she doesn't know anything about the way of life here. I did my best to explain, but it is a difficult topic."

"I know." Elda remarks, she takes out a pipe and lights it. "To an outsider, our way of life is…well… odd to say the least."

"Exactly, that's why I brought her here to you."

"You have made a smart decision, Dagmar." Madam Elda proclaims. She sits down at the little side table. She gestures to the chair on the other side, offering me a seat.

"I'm dirty." I say backing up a little, "I don't want to get anything on your stuff."

"Don't worry about that. Have a seat."

I follow her words. I sit in the chair. Dagmar and Lulli pulls up soft pillows closer to the table. Madam Elda smokes her sleek pipe. Curls of smoke rush out her noise as she smiles. I'm immediately intrigued.

"May I see your hand?"

I give her my left hand but she asks for the right one instead. With my hand in hers I could definitely tell the difference. I was becoming dirty and grimy like the rest of the people in the village.

"This won't work." Madam Elda says. She fetches a bowl of crystal clear, pure water. I wander how she came across water in this place but I don't question it. It was probably the normal for her.

She dips my hand in the tiny pool and bathes my hand with delicate soaps of lavender. When my hand has been almost ritually cleaned, she dries my hand with the softest towel. And then she examines it well.

"You have had a very hard, long life for a young girl like yourself." She says with intense eyes, "I see tragedy. Lost of a parent? Am I correct?"

"Almost, I lost both of my parents."

"Yes, I see that now. You are traveling through these Gallows, but not alone." The woman lets her fingers run over the scratches on my hand. "Two companions, correct?"

"Yes." I whisper in disbelief. Could she really see all that from my hand? She had to for I hadn't told anyone else in the Utopia about it. "Are they okay?" I ask.

"I can't tell right now." She says, "I'm trying to first discover your past."

I remain quiet so I wouldn't break her concentration. Dagmar and Lulli looked just as fascinated as I was. We watched Madam Elda's delicately wrinkled face for her different expressions. She nods to herself and makes little comments like: "That's interesting.", "I see.", and "Hmm…" And when she was finally ready she turns my hand over and runs her fingers along my palm.

"The palm shows the future." Madam Elda explains, "The back of the hand reminds us of the past."

"Oh." The three of us say in unity.

"Now," Madam Elda says, "What was your question young one?"

"Are my companions alright?"

It takes a moment for her to answer. "That depends by what you mean; for they are fine, technically. However, the man is heart broken. And the girl…she cries constantly."

My heart aches for the both of them. "But are they safe?" I ask desperately.

"They are lost in the Twisted Gallows. I can't see where………They are looking for you, they haven't given up hope…….They are still calling your name. Can you hear it?"

"No." I say, puzzled.

"You are not listening. Close your eyes and seek out their voices. Try to listen."

I close my eyes without question and I listen. I hear the children outside. I hear the old men around the large fire laughing. I hear the women gossiping. I hear Lulli breaths quicken from excitement. I hear Dagmar sigh in boredom. But no, I didn't hear Michael or Nettie. "Madam Elda, I don't hear them."

"Are you sure?"

I nod my head says yes.

"Someday soon you'll hear them. Trust me. But you must keep listening. They'll never come if you don't listen."

"What do you mean?" I say in confusion.

"Don't ask questions, little one. Just trust me." She takes one last puff of her pipe before placing it down, "You do trust me?"

"Yes, Madam Elda."

"Good. Now lets see what else there is in store for you." Madam Elda says. She closes her eyes. She mumbles to herself in another language as she reads my hand. I look at Lulli and Dagmar they didn't seem to have a clue of what she was saying either. Finally when she is done she lets go of my hand. All she says is, "Good, very good."

"Madam Elda," Dagmar begins, "I hate to be a bother, but I've got to get back soon. Could you just tell her what she needs?"

Lulli hits Dagmar in her side, "Don't talk to her like that." She exclaims.

"That's alright." Madam Elda says with a smile, "As it turns out she won't need to learn our ways after all."

"And why is that?" Dagmar asks.

"She won't be here for long. Somehow she is going to make it out of this place. It is written in her fate and set in stone."

"Really!" I exclaim. I jump out of my seat with joy.

"Yes, little one. But you have to keep your faith and hope alive. Can you do that?"

"Absolutely." I'd do whatever it took to keep from ending up with Gunnar and stuck in this "utopia" for the rest of my life.

"That's great!" Lulli exclaims with me. She gets up and gives me a slimy hug which at the moment I don't seem to mind.

"Impossible." Dagmar says crossly, "How exactly do you think she's going to make it out of here?"

"There is a way, Dagmar, don't worry about that. She's strong-willed and high spirited. I am never wrong about these things."

I feel so much better. Madam Elda had given me hope again. All I had to do was get better. A few days of healing and I would be off.

"What if she gets lost?" Lulli says out of concern. "She's never been through these parts of the Twisted Gallows before."

"Good point." The elderly woman says, "We'll have to fix that." The woman goes to a back corner of the wagon.

Hidden behind pillows and knitted blankets was something shiny. She pulls up a clear ball made of glass. It was beautiful and it looked heavy. She brings it back to the wooden table.

"Hand me that please." She instructs Lulli.

Lulli gives Madam Elda a small stand for the ball made out of metal. The stand is placed on the table and Elda puts the ball on top. Before we get started, Madam Elda pours herself some of the magical fresh water. She takes an extremely long gulp without taking a breath.

"Let's get started." She says, "This may go by too fast for you, and that's okay. I'll try to explain everything that I can. But no matter what never take your eyes off the crystal ball. This is very important. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Lulli dear, if you want to look you are going to have to come closer. And the same rules apply to you. Look only into the ball."

Lulli follows the instructions obediently.

"Dagmar, are you just going to sit there or are you going to look on as well?"

Dagmar didn't look the least bit interested anymore. She slowly stands and walks up to the table. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Alright, the same rules apply to you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Then we start."

Madam Elda closes her eyes and the ball glows a gold-yellowish color. A strong wind blows through the wagon out of no where. The candles don't go out, however they softly dim down. Now it's the ball that lights the room up. I feel the warmth from it. Madam Elda starches out her hands in front of it.

"Everyone's eyes must be on the ball right now. Look only in the ball."

We follow her orders.

At first we see nothing but the gold, but then it appears.

"It's a waterfall." Madam Elda says, taking the words right out of my mouth. "This is the key your escape. Behind this waterfall is a secret passage way that will lead you to sun shine and much happiness."

The waterfall looked very long and wide. Wild purple flowers bloom between the rocks. Trees stretch out there branches in front of the waterfall and over the long running river. The ball changes images and now I can see the path she described. Then there was the sunshine. It was bright and sudden.

"What if I can't make it to the waterfall?" I ask with my eyes still on the ball.

"Oh you must!" Elda proclaims, "It is the safest way. That's how our men travel into Devons to gather up fresh food. If they can do it so can you. But if for some reason you can't make it you can always walk around."

The crystal ball's scenery changed. It showed a rocky path in the dark of the forest. There was a heavy fog and it looked quite dangerous. "This is the only other way?" I ask her again.

"Don't question me and yes it is the only other way." Elda responds, "That is why I strongly suggest that you take the path through the waterfall."

"But how am I supposed to get there?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Madam Elda comments with a slight chuckle, "Why don't you let me say all that I have to say first. Then you can make your statements."

"Sorry."

The scenery of the ball changes back to the gold glow. "Getting to the waterfall is a very tricky task indeed." Madam Elda continues, "You do know how to swim don't you?"

"Yes Madam Elda."

"Good because to get to the waterfall you must go through the severe storms. The Severe Storms is a spot in the Twisted Gallows where it constantly rains. Because of all the rain there are many puddles that a human can literally drown in. There also huge ditches to look out for. Then there is the lake. You must make it across that as well."

"It doesn't sound so bad." I tell Madam Elda, "It looks a lot better than what I have already been through."

All the crystal ball was showing was a lot of rain and a lake that I would have to swim across. It didn't look life threatening. It looked more pleasant than life here.

"Little one," Elda says, "Hasn't your journeys taught you anything? You should know better than anyone here that things aren't always what they seem. Now heed my words. Be careful. This part of the Twisted Gallows isn't called the _Severe _Storms for nothing. Understand that."

I nod my head. I was going to have to be on the look out while I was traveling through. The crystal ball moves and I can see the center of the huge lake. There was something grey there. "Maybe it's a foggy spot on the glass." I think to myself. But I wait and nothing changes. There really was something gray in the lake but what was it? I couldn't tell.

"Madam Elda?" I whisper.

"Yes, little one."

"What is that in the middle of the lake?"

Madam Elda opens her eyes, but the ball is still aglow, "Where do you see it?"

I point at the glass, "Right there." It was definitely a gray spot that looked as if it was getting bigger.

"I see it now. Yes." Elda says, "Hmm…It's very interesting."

"Is it bad?" Lulli whispers.

"I don't know. I can just make it out."

That's when the wind stops blowing. The candles burn brightly again. And the crystal glass loses the glow and once again it was a clear blue. Whatever magical experience we had been through was over too soon.

"Madam Elda, what happened? Did you see what the gray spot was?"

"No. We lost the connection."

"But how could that be?" I ask frantically.

"Someone stopped looking at the crystal." Elda said eyeing Dagmar.

Dagmar doesn't say anything. She ignores our eyes and leaves the wagon in a huff.

"Can't we try it again?" I beg.

Madam Elda stands to her feet she lifts up the ball and takes it back to its cushion on the other side of the room. "I'm afraid not." She says, "That's enough for now. You can't summon the powers very often. It'll be a while before we should try again."

"But we were so close." I pled.

Lulli tugs on my arm, "It is okay. We can try again later, but we have to go now. It is getting late." Her eyes are encouraging me to leave, but I don't want to. Not yet.

"Listen to her." Elda advises me wisely.

So I follow Lulli out of the wagon. When we make it out we see that Dagmar is no where in sight. She had left us. Lulli escorts me back to the little hut on the other side of the village.

"Why would she do that?" I ask Lulli, "Why would she look away from the ball when she knew how important this was for me?"

Lulli sighs and looks down at her feet, "It's deeper than all that." Lulli says, "When Dagmar first came she sought out Madam Elda's help as well. When Madam Elda looked into her future she said that Dagmar's destiny was ultimately here. She said that Dagmar will someday carry Ace's baby." Lulli waves to someone and then continues her story, "Dagmar refused to accept this. She tried to run plenty of times but she never got far. Ace was always able to catch her. So she has given up. She became Ace's girl and was just miserable. She moved out a while back and now she defends for herself because some of the villagers want nothing to do with her." Lulli sighs, "She hasn't fully accepted her fate. She still refuses to move back in with Ace and have his baby. But she continues to stay here." Lulli stops and so do I. She looks up in my eyes, "So you see? She's jealous because you are getting out and she can't."

"Oh. But what if I tried to take her with me?"

"You can't do that." Lulli says sternly, "She was meant to be here. It's written in her stars. If you take her with you you'll never make it out. That's just the way it is."

* * *

Time passed, a lot of time. I slept many nights and woke up to a dark sky. Days were passing for sure but I wasn't sure how many. Dagmar was resentful of me and very bitter. I ended up spending much of my time at Lulli's hut with her mother, father, and six younger siblings; of course, I wasn't exactly sure how "young" they were. I was slowly becoming more healed with everyday that passed and time was running out. I returned to Madam Elda and asked her when I should leave. She said I would know when the time came. But time passed and I still didn't know what to do.

Then one day out side Lulli's hut with Felix in my lap I heard it. It was the voices of Michael and Nettie calling for me in the wind. I run to Madam Elda's hut as everyone begins to crawl back into their huts to go to sleep.

"Madam Elda!" I cry as I burst through her wagon. "I heard them! I heard-"

"I know, little one." She says with a small, sly grin, "It's about time that you listened."

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Teenstar113**


End file.
